A Reason to Live
by BOA Destuction
Summary: It is a story surrounding Bankotsu and Sango. Both are forced to deal with loses. Both seeking to reclaim something lost. Both wanting something they never truly had, LOVE! Takes place right after the rebirth of Naraku and the death of the Band of Seven! I am BACK! Update coming soon!
1. Prologue

**A Reason to Live**

**Prologue**

**The Birth**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

It is known throughout the world that all creatures, no matter how large or how small, have a past. Perhaps portions of the creatures past has been forgotten, but still the fact remains, that living, breathing, and thinking creature has a past. It is said that a creature who has seen the future, can change the future, but nothing can change the past. Like a rock it stands behind you, reminding you of your greatest accomplishments, and at times your greatest failures. The story you are about to hear deals with the past of a great warrior. Despite his terrible deeds, and the countless thousands he slaughtered, he was still regarded as a great warrior. He was so strong a warrior that he was given the name of Bankotsu, meaning great warrior.(A/N) However the story begins before the young warrior was even born into the world.

* * *

"Father! Father!," a young black haired boy yelled while running towards a field of corn. As the boy was about to enter into the corn field, an young man in his early thirties stepped through the corn husks. The man's near perfect face was framed by his shoulder length black hair. A slight scar near his left brow was the only mark that was visible on the man's handsome face.

"What is wrong Hakai," the man asked as he bent on one knee to look his son in the eyes. Once the two sets of blue orbs met, the man could see fear in his sons face.

"Mother has gone into labor father, and the doctor does not know if she shall make it through," the boy said as tears threatened to leak from behind his blue orbs. "We must hurry. There must be something we can do father."

"My son," the man said solemnly. He should have told his son sooner, but there was nothing the could do to save her. It had been foretold by the village prophet. He was going to lose his wife, but gain a son who would bring his family glory throughout all of Japan. This would be the price for his name to live on forever. "My Son there is nothing that can be done. Should Kami take your mother, then may she be happy."

"How can you just say that father," Hakai snapped. "She can't go anywhere. Kami can't have her. Even if I must fight back Kami himself."

"Watch your tongue boy," the man exclaimed in anger. "You do not disrespect Kami in such a manner. You bring dishonor to this family, and you shall be punished accordingly."

"Soukatsui, that will not be necessary," a older shaky voice called the the black haired man. The elder man had gray hair and a long gray beard to go with the hair. His once crystal blue eyes were now a dull blue.

"Prophet Kenshin," the black haired man called Soukatsui said as he bowed lightly to the old man. "What brings you here?"

"Young Hakai is going to need some guidance to understand Kami's plan for his mother, and I must see the babe's future," Kenshin said in a regal voice.

"Right this way," Soukatsui exclaimed as he lead the prophet towards his large, but humble hut. Once the trio made it back to the hut, a woman came rushing out of the hut, tears leaking down her face.

"Master Soukatsui, Lady Banryuu is dead," the woman choked out between sobs.

"What of the baby," Soukatsui questioned as he grabbed the crying woman's arms. Before Soukatsui could receive his answer the sounds of a baby crying rang out of the hut. As the crying reached the prophet's ears, a sudden wave of faintness overcame his being.

"Prophet Kenshin, are you ok," Soukatsui asked trying to help sturdy the old man.

"That crying," Kenshin began. The old prophet's eyes rolled back into his head before he began to speak again. "You wife has given birth to what will be the most fearsome fighter in the entire world, and to honor the gods for you good fortune, you shall name him Bankotsu. To help ensure that he will be the greatest warrior ever, you are going to forge him a weapon using the ashes of your fallen wife. With her ashes mixed in with his weapon, her spirit shall watch over him."

"You can't do that to my mother," Hakai's voice interrupted the prophet.

"You're mother will live on as his weapon," Kenshin interjected. "However, you should know that this is also a curse for him. With his greatness shall come his demise. Not only will he die, but he shall die countless deaths, each time coming back stronger then he was before."

"You are truly crazy prophet," Hakai's childish voice snapped, earning him a glare from his father.

"Don't fret young one," the prophet said in a low voice. "You shall become your brother's greatest rival, and in time, you two will have a fight to the death. This as far as Kami will allow me to see."

"So my sons are destined to fight to the death," Soukatsui questioned the prophet.

"Do not fret Soukatsui, for it shall be after your time," Kenshin stated before his body began to convulse. A look of shear pain cross the prophet's wrinkled features.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it is so short, but I every time I try to drag out chapters, I become bored, and end up dropping the story, so I think I am going to start keeping my chapters short, unless I just start to go off on a random night, which could end up happening.

Also I have no clue what Bankotsu really stands for, but for the sake of the story, just go with me. Also the name of the prophet is from the anime/manga Ruronni Kenshin and the name Soukatsui is from he anime/mange Bleach. It is one of the kidou spells used by the Soul Reapers, and it means Way of Destruction. Once again I don't own either of those anime/manga s. Hakai is a name I came up with using a Japanese to English dictionary, and it means Destruction. That will become important for later on in the story for his full name is Hakai Senshi meaning Warrior of Destruction. His weapon will come in to play later on as I may make him the main antagonist for this story, or a story later on. Well Read and Review please. I would like to know how you like the story so far.


	2. Chapter One

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter One**

**Rebirth**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

It had been a few hours since their last battle against Naraku, but Inuyasha and the gang were setting off to follow after the demon, who had made all of their lives hell. "Inuyasha, I don't think this is a good decision for us to purse Naraku without giving our injuries a chance to heal," the monk Miroku supplied while trying to keep a steady pace behind the half-demon.

"Listen Monk," Inuyasha began. "We are so close to killing that bastard. All we have to do is catch up to him."

"Inuyasha, we are in no condition to fight Naraku right now," Miroku stated in a calm manner. "Even if we could catch him, we would be too wounded to kill him."

"What are you talking about Miroku," Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'm feeling great."

"Inuyasha, you must remember that the rest of us are merely human," Miroku reminded the half-demon. "We do not heal as fast as you do."

"Damn it," Inuyasha cursed. "Why do you humans have to be so damn fragile? You are lucky to get one battle a day without keeling over."

"Well we can't all just rush into any fight we want like an idiot," Kagome said under her breathe. However, Inuyasha heard what she said thanks to his heightened hearing abilities.

"What did you say," Inuyasha snapped at the reincarnated priestess.

"What ever could you mean Inuyasha," Kagome asked, using the sweetest and most innocent voice she could muster.

"I heard what you mumbled under your breathe stupid," Inuyasha nearly screamed in rage. Miroku could only shake his head in disbelief as he waited for Inuyasha to receive the punishment that was sure to befall him.

"STUPID," Kagome yelled back at the half-demon. "SIT BOY!!!" Suddenly Inuyasha was thrown to the ground in a blur of silver and red. A groan of pain escaped Inuyasha's lips as the air rushed from his body.

"Perhaps one of these days you will learn not to insult Kagome," the final member of the gang, the demon slayer, Sango said as she passed the fallen half demon.

"Shut up," Inuyasha replied in his usual angry demeanor.

* * *

"Wake up Bankotsu," a voice called from the darkness that surrounded his vision. "Your time on the Earth has not end. You have much work to do yet."

"Who are you," the black haired youth yelled into the dark abyss. This was the second time he had died, and for the second time, a voice was calling out to him. This time, the voice was different from the evil bastard Naraku, who had just betrayed him. "What do you want with me? Why won't you allow me to just stay dead?"

"You mean you would rather stay in this dark abyss for all eternity, rather then gaining your revenge on both Inuyasha and Naraku," the voice questioned. At the mention of the two half-demons names, Bankotsu's blood began to boil, as pure anger and hatred laced through his entire being. "It is your choice my young friend."

"You bastard," Bankotsu snapped. "Of course I want to get my vengeance on those two, but without the power of the Shikon Jewel..."

"You coward," the voice boomed, causing a shiver of fear to run down Bankotsu's spine. "You would dare use that as an excuse. You are not the fearsome warrior I had heard of then. You are a disgrace to the name Bankotsu."

"Listen to me," Bankotsu snapped, halting the voice's berating. "I will gladly kill both of those bastards with the power I have as a human, but you should know that they will use the jewel shards to protect themselves."

"Did you learn nothing from when you fought the half-demon last," the voice laughed. "You relied on the jewel shards to protect you, and yet, Inuyasha was still able to defeat you with his Wind Scar. You of all people should know that those who rely on the jewel for protection always end up dead. The only thing a true warrior can rely on is their weapon and their own strength."

"Can you give me back my companion," Bankotsu asked in a meek voice. If there was one thing in this world that Bankotsu needed, it was his Banryuu.

"I can not," the voice answered. "You shall have to take it back."

"Who has my companion," Bankotsu snarled in anger. "I will kill anyone who even thinks they can have my companion."

"Calm down," the voice echoed. "Your companion has been taken to a tiny village. It has been set on display to be beheld and even prayed to."

"What the hell are you talking about," Bankotsu nearly screamed.

"You shall see when you retrieve your Banryuu," the voice supplied with a hint of a laugh lacing its words.

* * *

It was a dark day for Inuyasha and his traveling companions. They had nearly lost one of their members thanks to a disgusting trick by the evil Naraku. Each time they would take Naraku or one of his minions on, they would learn just how cruel a bastard the half-demon could be. "Sango are you alright," Inuyasha asked the silent brown haired demon slayer.

"I'm fine Inuyasha," Sango supplied, doing her best to keep the fake smile on her perfect features.

"Don't lie to me Sango," Inuyasha retorted. "You are not fine, and you can lose the phony smile anytime."

That damn half-demon could read her like a book, and she knew it. She also knew that he would listen to her, but he would not be able to counsel her, nor would he be able to relate to her. In fact he hated his only family member left. Why had this day have to happen? Why could she not just close her eyes, and wake up from this horrible nightmare? She knew the reason, but she did not want to acknowledge that reason. At least, not yet.

"I told you I am fine Inuyasha," Sango replied losing the fake smile. "I just don't feel like talking about it right now ok."

For the rest of the day, the small group continued to walk aimlessly almost. Each wanting to put as much distance as they could between themselves and the battlefield. Sango, who's slayer suit was still covered in blood from both demons and humans, was leading the group for once. The pace at which she walked was blistering, even for the half-demon, who was amazed at her stamina. Finally after nearly ten hours of continuous walking, the small group set up camp for the night. Sango for once sat further away from her friends, allowing her mind to drift back to the events that would haunt her for the rest of her life, no matter how short that would be.

_"Hiriakotsu," Sango yelled as she threw the massive boomerang at a horrid of charging demons. The massive weapon cut through most of the demons, but the few that still charged were soon cut down as the boomerang came back to rest in her outstretched right hand. "How many of these demons did he send?"_

_"He sent more then enough to let us know he is thinking about us," Miroku said as he smashed another demon with his metallic staff._

_"WIND SCAR," Inuyasha roared, allowing lines of energy to flow from his demon sword, Tetsusaiga._

_"Inuyasha watch out," Kagome yelled as she shot a sacred arrow at a demon, who was attempting to attack Inuyasha from behind. As the arrow struck the demon, the demon's body became purified, and disappeared._

_"I didn't need your help," Inuyasha sneered, which Kagome knew was his way of saying thank you. As Inuyasha was about to turn back towards the battle, a familiar scent caught Inuyasha's sensitive nose. The scent belonged to the younger brother of Sango, Kohaku. 'What is he doing here?'_

_Before Inuyasha could warn the others, Kohaku's chain weapon flew at the Miroku, slicing his right shoulder, enabling him from lifting his arm to open the Wind Tunnel. "Kohaku," Sango asked as she watch Miroku fall to his knees in pain, blood rushing from his wound. Quickly the weapon came flying at Miroku again, but Sango blocked the sickle weapon with her Hiriakotsu. "Why are you doing this Kohaku?" _

_"You will all die here today," Kohaku's voice called from behind a veil of smoke._

_"Sango it is no use," Inuyasha's voice called to the demon slayer. "Naraku is controlling him using the damned jewel shard."_

_"Inuyasha there are more demons coming," Kagome called to the half-demon, who quickly looked to where she was pointing. With his extra sensitive eye sight, Inuyasha could see the end of the swarm, which easily numbered in the hundreds._

_"What is this bastard planning," Inuyasha questioned aloud._

_"DIE," Kohaku yelled as he threw his sickle weapon at Inuyasha, only to have it blocked by the Tetsusaiga._

_"Sorry brat, but I don't have time to play with you right now," Inuyasha retorted as he sent the sickle weapon flying back at Kohaku, who expertly caught the weapon. As Inuyasha turned his attention to the demons nearing their position, Kohaku threw his weapon again, only to have it blocked again by Sango._

_"Stop it Kohaku," Sango pleaded with tears in her eyes. As if he did not even hear her pleads, Kohaku rushed at his sister, swinging the sickle weapon above his head. Quickly he threw the weapon at Sango, allowing her to block it with her Hiriakotsu. Once he was withing punching distance, Kohaku jumped into the air, and flipped over the Hiriakotsu. As he landed on his feet, he kicked his leg out, and swept Sango off her feet. When Sango landed on the ground, Kohaku grabbed the grip of the sickle weapon, and tried to stab Sango in the face, but Sango was able to grab his wrist, and keep him from stabbing her in the face. Realizing that method would not work, Kohaku pulled himself out of her grasps, only to be kicked backwards by Sango. Quickly Sango scurried to her feet, before drawing her katana from its sheath. She unsheathed the sword just in time to block another attack from the sickle weapon. Seeing an opening in Kohaku's attack, Sango quickly slid her sword away from the sickle weapon before slashing at Kohaku's exposed midsection._

_The blade cut into Kohaku's skin with ease, causing a large amount of blood to spill onto the blade. Normally such a cut would cause a person to react in pain, but Kohaku did not even wince, and quickly stuck the blade of his sickle weapon into Sango's right shoulder blade. A howl of pain escaped Sango's lips, as mind numbing pain began to sear through the entire right side of her body._

_This was no longer her brother, the loving and caring brother she had grown up with. He had become a shell, no, a monster compared to the passive and peaceful young boy he once was. He would never be that same young boy. With that lost thought, Sango rolled away from another strike that Kohaku threw at her. She would put an end to this monster's existence. She would not allow this creature to continue parading around in her brother's body._

Shortly after that, she had killed him.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope this was a good chapter one. I hope I don't get flamed to hell and back for killing off Kohaku so quickly, but I want Sango to be more tormented in this story, and how better to make her more tormented, then having her kill her own brother? Don't worry though, I may bring Kohaku back. I will just have to wait and see how the story develops. Sorry for any mistakes I may have made with the spelling of names and weapons. Also, if anyone knows exactly what Kohaku's weapon is called, please let me know. I would be forever grateful. Please R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter Two

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Two**

**Lying for the Sake of Dying**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

She just could not seem to get clean. Every inch of her body felt dirty from the terrible deed she had just committed. What type of animal was she becoming? Was she so hell bent on defeating Naraku, that she could just kill her own brother without mercy? These thoughts continued to plague Sango's mind each time she would shut her eyes. Normally a trip to the hot springs would be enough to ease her troubled mind, but this time, it only made her feel worse. Here she was, attempting to enjoy a relaxing bath, knowing her beloved brother would never get to feel this sense of relaxation. Nor would he be able to experience the touch of a woman, or the love shared between two, who wish to become one, and it was all her fault. Occasionally, she could still feel the warm tickle of Kohaku's blood running down her face.

"Sango are you sure you are ok," Kagome asked, snapping the slayer out of her troubled musings. "You have been awfully quiet."

"I'm sorry Kagome," Sango said, giving her the best reassuring smile she could. Of course the smile was a forced smile, but she hoped that it would be enough to convince Kagome. "I was just enjoying the warm water. It has been a while since we were able to take a nice warm bath."

"Ok Sango," Kagome replied, giving Sango the biggest smile she could muster. 'The poor girl is so distraught. She says she is enjoying herself, but each time she closes her eyes, she gets a pained look on her face.'

"You know she is not telling you the truth," the small fox demon, Shippo, whispered in the young miko's ear.

"I know, but she is going through some rough times right now," Kagome whispered back. "When she is ready to talk about it, she will."

Back with the men, Inuyasha was attempting to sleep peacefully, as Miroku was sitting by the fire that was going to be used to cook dinner, and keep them warm. 'I have never seen Sango look so depressed before,' Miroku said to himself. 'I can never understand that pain that must be rushing through her body, searing all feelings she may have. How could I? I was born into a family with no siblings. I know what it is like to lose a loved one, but I have no idea what it must be like to know that I am the one responsible. In fact, the more I think back to the battle, the more I realize this is my fault. If I had been paying more attention, then I would never have gotten hurt, and Sango would not have had to protect me. How can I ever make this up to Sango? Can I ever make it up to her? God I just don't know what to do!'

"What is wrong with you Monk," Inuyasha grumbled, snapping the monk out of his own thoughts.

"Nothing Inuyasha," Miroku replied calmly.

"Bull shit," Inuyasha snapped. "I'm getting real sick and tired of everyone saying nothing. Something must be bothering you, so just fucking spill it." Miroku was taken aback by Inuyasha's sudden outburst.

"You wouldn't understand, and if you did, you would tell me I am stupid," Miroku supplied in a rather meek voice.

"If you don't tell me right now, I will just beat it out of you," Inuyasha growled at the monk.

"Fine," Miroku said in defeat. "Sango is going through so much pain right now, and I feel as if it is my fault. If I had been more alert during the battle, then I would not have been injured. Then Sango would not have needed to protect me, meaning she would not have had to kill Kohaku to keep him from killing me."

"You're right," Inuyasha supplied in a disgruntled voice. "You are stupid. None of this was our fault Miroku. Not yours, not Kagome's, not mine, and definitely not Sango's. This is all Naraku's fault, which is why we must beat the bastard. Once we send his ass to the afterlife, we will all be able to live in peace."

"You make it sound so easy Inuyasha," Miroku stated. "We have been trying to kill him for months, and each time he gets away. How much more can we deal with in our pursuit to kill him?"

"We will deal with as much as needed," Inuyasha replied confidently. "You forget that Sango is a strong woman. If any of us could deal with this, it would be her."

"But that doesn't mean she should be the one to shoulder this burden," Miroku responded. "She needs us to be there for her."

"You're right, but she doesn't need us to smother her either," Inuyasha supplied. "She is a warrior, and will not except help willingly."

"Inuyasha, what can I do to help her," Miroku asked. "I care about Sango deeply, but I don't know how I can help her."

"You care for her, or you love her," Inuyasha questioned. The brashness of Inuyasha's question caught Miroku off guard. Normally it would be easy to answer, but after everything that had happened, Miroku was beginning to question even himself. Of course Sango was a beautiful woman, and any man would be lucky to have her favor, but was that enough for him. She was strong willed, independent, and cunning. All great attributes for a warrior, but the more Miroku thought about it, the more he realized that was not what he was really looking for in a wife. He was looking for someone who would let him protect her, someone who would not question everything he said, and someone who could be open about their feelings.

"I don't know Inuyasha," Miroku said after a few minutes of thinking. A sudden gasp brought both men out of their conversation, as a shocked Kagome stood in front of them, along with a now crushed Sango. As Miroku looked at the hurt demon slayer, he could see tears rushing down her eyes. That was before she turned from the camp, and ran into the nearby forest. "SANGO WAIT!!"

"Inuyasha, what have you done," Kagome questioned in a disbelieving voice. Not waiting to hear Inuyasha's reply, Miroku bolted after the crying Sango.

"I didn't do a damn thing," Inuyasha retorted. "It was the monk's stupidity."

"SIT BOY," Kagome yelled, causing Inuyasha to fall face first. "You are truly a heartless bastard. Didn't you for once think about Sango when you were questioning Miroku? Did you think what effect this could have on her?"

"She needed to know the truth," Inuyasha replied as he stood up. "And before you think I'm a heartless bastard, remember, I was not the one toying with her emotions. The monk was."

"You are unbelievable," Kagome snapped, before sitting down in front of the fire. "The only thing we can do now is wait."

* * *

She was running as fast as she could. With each stride, she put more distance between her, and the voice of Miroku. How could she have been so stupid? She had allowed herself to think that someone could actually fall in love with someone as ugly as she was. She knew her physical beauty was not on the same level as Kagome's, but she thought that maybe someone would still fall in love with her. Again she was wrong. Finally believing she was far enough away from Miroku, she stopped running, and allowed herself to fall to her knees.

Peering down into her upturned hands, Sango allowed a few tears to come to her eyes. For the first time in a long time, Sango allowed true tears to come to her eyes. Closing her eyes to rid herself of the tears, Sango once again allowed her mind to wonder for a few seconds. Seeing the death of her beloved brother in her mind's eye, Sango opened her eyes, to see her hands covered in blood. It was not just any blood, but the blood of her brother.

"Are you going to sit there all day, and just stare at your hands," Inuyasha's cold voice rang out from behind Sango. Turning quickly, Sango got to her feet, and met Inuyasha's gaze in her own.

"What do you want Inuyasha," Sango questioned in a meek voice.

"I came to see if you were alright," Inuyasha supplied in a gruff voice.

"What does it matter to you," Sango snapped as she turned away from the half-demon.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter at all to me, but if I didn't come look for you, Kagome was going to sit me again," Inuyasha replied truthfully. Sango did not reply to Inuyasha's comment, but continued to look in front of her. "You know Sango, you are a special person. I know I give you a hard time, but in honesty, I believe you to be able to handle it. I believe that it bothers you more that people want to counsel you, rather then just leave you alone. Am I right?"

"I guess so," Sango stated, not even really paying much attention to what he was saying. Suddenly Sango felt two clawed hands on her shoulders, spinning her quickly to face the half-demon.

"Will you fucking listen to me," Inuyasha hissed. "I'm trying to tell you to stop this stupid mopping around. So things have not gone your way lately. Deal with it. We have a job to fucking do, and that job is to kill that bastard Naraku. We must make him suffer for all the suffering he has caused for us. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I do Inuyasha," Sango replied in a furious voice.

"Together we will kill Naraku," Inuyasha stated as a grin came to his face. "No we won't kill him quickly. We will take our time having fun with him. Torturing him, as he has tortured us."

"We will kill Naraku," Sango said to the half-demon. 'And once he is dead, I will join my family in the afterlife.'

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really enjoyed getting your feedback, and hope this chapter will be as well received as the last one. And to answer a question by kittyb78, I do have a plan for that, but you will have to wait to find out in later chapters. Once again, thank you for the reviews, and sorry for any mistakes I may have made. Also, sorry if I made Miroku seem like an asshole, but I'm not a huge Miroku fan, mainly due to his lecherous ways, and sorry for any OOC I created. I'm trying to stick close to the characters personalities, but sometimes it is really hard.

R&R Please!


	4. Chapter Three

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Three**

**Confrontations of the Strong Willed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

It had been a few shorts weeks since the night that Miroku had broken Sango's already fragile heart, and still things were tense among the group. Once Miroku had made it back to the camp fire, he tried to punch Inuyasha, who was able to dodge the blow. Before Kagome could react, the two were involved in a fistfight. Later on, Sango returned to the camp, and went directly to bed. The next morning the group began walking, and only stopped to eat or rest for the night.

"So when are we going to get some food," Kagome questioned, as her stomach began to rumble, causing a heavy blush to appear on her face.

"You just ate a few hours ago," Inuyasha supplied in a dry voice.

"Yes, but I am a human you idiot," Kagome snapped in anger. "I need to eat more then you to sustain myself."

"Kek," Inuyasha snorted. "I guess Sango is the only one I can count on to act like a true warrior."

"I'm a little hungry as well Inuyasha," Sango supplied in an even drier voice. Suddenly Sango's stomach rumbled as well, causing Sango to blush just as deeply as Kagome.

"Well if you would eat when we stop, you wouldn't," Inuyasha sneered. "Fine we can stop for the day, but tomorrow we are going to continue even harder.

"Really that was to easy," Kagome said, her voice laced with astonishment. 'So what's up with Inuyasha? He would never be this willing to stop, unless...'

"What is it Kagome," Inuyasha asked, seeing her look at him with understanding eyes.

"Tonight is the night of the new moon," Kagome stated. Sighing deeply, Inuyasha just nodded his head.

"Hey I think I'm going to go for a walk with Kirara," Sango said, as the small neko demon jumped onto her shoulder.

"Ok, but don't go to far, because dinner will be ready in a little bit," Inuyasha exclaimed.

"So are you going to give me back my companion, or do I have to take it by force," the black haired youth questioned a large group of people. His blue eyes roved over the group, giving each of them the sharpest glare he could manage.

"If it is truly yours, then prove it by picking it up by yourself," one of the villagers yelled.

"Better yet," the youth called out. "How about I pick it up with one hand?"

"No one could do that," another of the villagers spat in disbelief.

"I can," the black haired youth supplied in a calm and confident voice. Quickly the villagers made way for the black haired young man, and allowed him to gaze upon the massive halberd. "Oh my baby Banryuu!"

Quickly the youth dashed towards the halberd, and grabbed hold of the handle with his right hand, before easily lifting it into the air. "What is this man," a scared voice called from the mass of people.

"What is your name stranger," an elderly man asked as he approached the black haired youth.

"I'm Bankotsu," the black haired youth answered without looking at the elderly man.

"We shall build a shrine in your honor," the elderly man exclaimed, causing Bankotsu to eye him from behind the halberd.

"Why would you do that," Bankotsu questioned. His face was reflecting just how confused he was.

"It is a monument to your strength," the old man replied. "It took ten of our strongest men, just to lift that weapon, and it took the combined strength of forty men to carry it here."

"Whatever," Bankotsu supplied. "Do as you wish, just don't expect to see me around here ever again." Without another word, Bankotsu turned from the village, and walked away. 'I must be going soft or something. Normally I would have just killed them all, but for some reason, I don't feel like expending the energy. Besides I got bigger fish to fry. Get ready Inuyasha and Naraku, for I shall kill you both.!' Lifting his Banryuu onto his shoulder, Bankotsu made his way into a nearby forest.

After nearly two hours of walking, Bankotsu decide to try out his companion on a series of trees that were blocking his way. Pulling back his right arm, aiming the point of his Banryuu behind him, he quickly swung it forward, shouting, "Dragon Wave!!!"

A large burst of energy flew from the end of the blade, cutting through the trees with ease. The blast also took out another hundred trees past where he stood. 'Amazing! I have become even stronger then when I had the jewel shards!'

Suddenly a noise to Bankotsu's drew his attention. "Who is there," Bankotsu called out.

"I could ask you the same thing," Sango's voice echoed from behind a row of trees. Soon Sango's form appear in the recently made clearing. "Bankotsu?!"

"Who are you," Bankotsu asked as his eyes continued to examine Sango's face. "I have seen you before, but I can't quite remember where." As Bankotsu looked the rest of Sango over, he noticed Kirara sitting on Sango's shoulders. "Wait, don't you travel with Inuyasha?" Quickly Bankotsu pointed the edge of his Banryuu at Sango, preparing to attack.

Sango in turn took the Hiriakotsu off her back, and got herself into a fighting stance. "How the hell are you alive again," Sango questioned. "I saw Naraku take the jewel shard from your neck."

"That is none of your business! Now tell me where I can find Inuyasha," Bankotsu yelled. "I got a score to settle with him."

"No," Sango replied. "Inuyasha is in no shape to fight you right now."

"Listen to me slayer," Bankotsu snapped angrily. "I have no desire to fight you right now. All I want is to get my vengeance on Inuyasha. Once I have finished with him, I will kill Naraku. Then should you wish to fight, I will gladly kill you."

"I told you already," Sango stated. "Inuyasha is in no shape to fight you, and if you wish to purse a fight with him, you will have to get through me first."

"Is that so," Bankotsu asked cockily. "In that case, I will just have to beat the information I want out of you." Without hesitation, Bankotsu rushed at Sango, and tried to slam Banryuu into Sango's side, but Sango moved the Hiriakotsu in front of the massive halberd. The force of Bankotsu's swing forced Sango to slide backwards a few feet, leaving her open to a swift kick to the midsection. The kick nearly caused her to lose grip on Hiriakotsu, but using all of her strength, she was able to bring the massive boomerang up in time to block another strong blow from the Banryuu. This time she was forced to crouch onto one knee. "I warned you slayer. All you had to do was tell me where Inuyasha was. Now I will ask you once again. Where is Inuyasha?"

"Screw yourself," Sango shouted as she pushed the Hiriakotsu forward, knocking Bankotsu a little off balance. Before Bankotsu could regain his balance, Sango threw a kick directed at his chest, and landed it squarely, causing the black haired young man to back away from her. "Hiriakotsu!" Quickly Sango threw the weapon at Bankotsu, who ducked under the attack, and rushed at Sango, who was now nearly defenseless.

"You lose slayer," Bankotsu sneered as he approached, but before he could attack her, he spun around, and slammed his halberd into the boomerang, causing it to fly into a tree, where it got stuck. "You should feel lucky that I'm in a generous mood. Otherwise, you would already be dead. Now are you going to tell me where Inuyasha is, or do I have to skin you alive?"

'I can't tell him where Inuyasha is, or he will kill Inuyasha,' Sango said to herself. 'I won't allow another of my friends or family to die because of me.'

"So what will it be slayer," Bankotsu asked while moving Banryuu to Sango's neck.

"If you are going to kill me, then just fucking do it already," Sango screamed, catching the black haired young man off guard. "I won't give up Inuyasha, so you should just kill me, and get it over with."

"Is that what you really want slayer," Bankotsu asked. Sango did not answer the mercenary, but instead dropped to her knees, and lowered her head. "Well then I guess all that is left to do is finish this." Sango shut her eyes, as she heard Bankotsu shift his weight, preparing to strike her dead.

'So this is how it is going to end for me,' Sango thought. 'I figured I would always die in battle, so I guess this is the way I wanted to die.'

Suddenly a sharp pain rushed through her face, as Bankotsu's fist connected with her cheek. "Stupid bitch," Bankotsu sneered. "What happened to you? If I remember the last time we met, you fought so hard, and would never have just given up like that! So tell me, what has changed?"

"What does it matter to you," Sango spat, allowing blood to land on the ground beside her. "You are just a cold hearted monster."

"At least I have a heart though," Bankotsu hissed. "I would never allow someone to win that easily. I figured you would not give up Inuyasha, but I never figured you would just give yourself up so easily. It is pathetic. I can't believe you are considered a demon slayer. And you wish to save Kohaku from Naraku. Phh! You can't save yourself."

"You bastard," Sango hissed as she jumped to her feet, and slammed her fist into Bankotsu's face, sending the mercenary sprawling to the ground. "How dare you speak of Kohaku like you know him. He was far better a person then someone like you!!!"

"What do you mean 'he was'," Bankotsu questioned as he rubbed his jaw.

"Kohaku is dead," Sango snapped as tears threatened to roll from her eyes. "And I killed him!"

"You what," Bankotsu questioned as he got to his feet, not fully understanding what she had just said. "What do you mean?"

"It is none of your business," Sango blurted out. She tried to sound as mean as she could, but her voice had began to crack as silent sobs racked her body.

"Listen to me," Bankotsu said in a low voice. "Kohaku was one of my few friends. Even though he worked for my enemy, he was still kind. So tell me what happened to him now."

"I killed him," Sango said through a cracking voice.

"You idiot," Bankotsu sighed, losing all interest in fighting the now openly crying Sango. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" Quickly Bankotsu stuck Banryuu in the ground, and sat down in front of the still sobbing demon slayer.

After retelling the story of Kohaku's demise, Sango peered into Bankotsu's dark blue eyes, as he stared back into her hazel brown orbs. "You truly are a moron woman. That was not Kohaku that you killed. That was Naraku's little fucking puppet. If anything, you set the poor boy free. Imagine all of the pain that would have been inflicted upon Kohaku had he killed you."

"What are you talking about," Sango questioned while wiping the last of her tears on the sleeve of her kimono.

"Think about who we are talking about," Bankotsu replied. "Once you were dead, Kohaku would have lost his value to Naraku. Therefor, Naraku would have given him back his memories, including all of the horrible things that he did while under Naraku's control. That is before he just decided to kill Kohaku himself."

Strangely, Bankotsu was making a lot of sense. It was strange that he was talking to her in a civil manner, considering they were fighting to the death less then an hour before. 'Perhaps he is not as bad as he seems,' Sango thought to herself as she studied Bankotsu's features, paying extra attention to his intriguing blue eyes, which seemed to be a deep as the ocean. Soon Sango found herself being drawn into the blue pools, and lost nearly all conscious thought, until Bankotsu stood up.

"I'm sorry to hear about Kohaku," Bankotsu said in a solemn voice. "Since I liked your brother, I shall allow you to leave here without following you. Make no mistake though, next time we meet, I will find Inuyasha, and I will kill him."

"But why," Sango questioned. "Inuyasha was only defending himself. In fact, Inuyasha tried to rescue you before Naraku could take your jewel shard."

"What are you talking about," Bankotsu asked as he crouched down to become eye level with Sango.

"You were still alive after your battle with Inuyasha," Sango began to explain. "As Inuyasha turned to leave you there, Naraku appeared. He used his new body and powers to hold Inuyasha as he took your jewel shard out. Inuyasha shot the Wind Scar at him, but it was no use."

"Why would he do that," Bankotsu asked in disbelief. "I was his enemy."

"Inuyasha doesn't kill humans," Sango replied. "He only kills other demons. Please do not try to go after Inuyasha. End the senseless fighting, so we can focus on defeating Naraku."

"Even if I do stop pursing Inuyasha, how do I know he won't attack me as soon as he sees me," Bankotsu asked as he stared deep into Sango's brown orbs.

"I promise I won't allow Inuyasha to attack you," Sango replied, once again allowing herself to get lost in Bankotsu's intense blue orbs.

"Well slayer, I will be seeing you around," Bankotsu said as he prepared to stand up.

"I have a name you know," Sango stated in an annoyed voice.

"And what might that be," Bankotsu asked, still crouching down to her eye level.

"I am Sango," she answered.

"Well Sango, I will be seeing you around," Bankotsu said as he stood up to his full height. "And since I enjoyed our little conversation, don't get yourself killed before we get to talk again ok?"

"And when will that be," Sango questioned.

"I don't know exactly," Bankotsu said over his shoulder. "But you can guarantee that I will be watching over you from now on."

"And why is that," Sango yelled at his retreating form.

"Because you give up way to easily," Bankotsu replied before he disappeared into the forest. Once he was gone from her eye sight, Sango got to her feet, and retrieved Hiriakotsu from the tree it had gotten stuck in.

"Well that was weird," Sango said to herself, as Kirara hopped back onto her shoulder. "There is something different about him. He doesn't seem like the same cold blooded killer he once was. What do you think Kirara?" The only reply Sango got was a purr from the neko demon, as she nuzzled Sango's neck. "My thoughts exactly."

A/N: Well that is chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it, and once again sorry for any mistakes or OOC. And I hope this was an acceptable way for the two to meet up again. I know it seems kind of cliche, but it is hard to have them meet in a really original way. I was going to have Kagura and a few demons attack Sango, but I just couldn't find a decent way to right it in. Well tell me what you think, and thank you to everyone for their reviews, and remember, Please R&R!!!


	5. Chapter Four

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Four**

**Watchful Eyes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

It had been a week since Sango had her confrontation with Bankotsu, and since that day, she felt as is she was being watched. 'I wonder if he is truly watching me, or if I am just becoming paranoid like Inuyasha,' Sango thought as she walked in silence with the rest of the group. The more she thought about it, she came to the conclusion that no Bankotsu was not following her and the others.

"Sango is being awfully quiet," Kagome whispered to the half-demon walking right beside her.

"Perhaps you should take after her a little bit," Inuyasha supplied.

"SIT BOY," Kagome yelled, snapping Sango out of her musings. "What a jerk!"

"Damn it Kagome," Inuyasha wailed as he got to his feet. "I wish you would stop doing that shit to me."

"I would if you would stop being such a jerk," Kagome sneered, turning her back on the still recovering half-demon. "Wait I sense a jewel shard!"

"And I am sensing a strong demonic aura," Miroku supplied as he dropped into a defensive fighting stance.

"That couldn't be little old me you are sensing, could it," a feminine voice called from above the group. Floating on a large white feather, was the incarnation of Naraku, Kagura, the wind sorceress.

"What are you doing here," Inuyasha snarled as he drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath. Sango in turn, unstrapped Hiriakotsu from her shoulder, and prepared to fling it at the wind sorceress.

"I am here to give you a warning from Naraku," Kagura supplied in a bored voice. "Naraku wants you all to know that he will not have mercy on any of you, nor will he hesitate to kill those that you care about. He hopes that you enjoyed the last battle, and wants all of you to think back to the pain you all felt during the last battle. Especially you 'Demon Slay...'"

Suddenly Kagura was hit in the back by a massive blade, causing her to fly off of the feather. "Wait a damn minute," Inuyasha snapped. "That is the Banryuu. That means..."

"That's right Inuyasha," Bankotsu's voice called out. The origin of the voice was unknown, because it sounded like it was coming from all around them. "I have come back to the world of the living once more, and this time, I plan on getting what is mine."

"And what is that," Inuyasha sneered in defiance. "Another ass kicking!"

"No stupid," Bankotsu replied as he suddenly appeared in front of Inuyasha. "I plan on getting my revenge."

"Bankotsu stop," Sango called out, gaining the attention of Inuyasha, and the rest of the gang. "You promised you would not fight Inuyasha."

"And I haven't," Bankotsu smirked, causing Inuyasha's anger to boil over. If there was one thing that the half demon hated about the mercenary, it was that damned smirk. It just oozed arrogance, and that bothered Inuyasha, especially considering, Inuyasha had defeated him once already. "I have not touched a single hair on the half demon's head." Quickly, Inuyasha slammed his right fist into Bankotsu's face, causing the mercenary to stumble backwards.

"Be careful who you try to intimidate," Inuyasha snarled, bearing his fangs at Bankotsu.

"You shouldn't have done that," Bankotsu supplied while rubbing his cheek, where Inuyasha's fist had connected.

"And why is that," Inuyasha questioned smugly.

"Never turn your back on an opponent," Kagura hissed as she attempted to stand up with Banryuu through her midsection.

"I would stop struggling if I were you," Bankotsu stated, still not taking his intense blue eyes off of Inuyasha. Ignoring the mercenary, Kagura got to her feet, only to have the full weight of Banryuu crush down upon her, shattering the bones in her legs. "I warned you." The blood curling sheik that erupted from Kagura caused all of Inuyasha's group to wince.

"How did you do that," Kagura asked, pain lacing her every word. "I am a demon, and I should be able to lift this blade with no problem."

"There is a reason that Banryuu is my companion," Bankotsu replied as he finally turned to face the fallen wind sorceress. "That is because no other creature on this planet could ever hope to lift her by themselves. I am the only one that Banryuu will allow to wield her." Slowly, Bankotsu made his way towards Kagura, and grabbed the hilt of Banryuu. With a sudden jerk, Bankotsu pulled Banryuu out of Kagura's body, staining the ground with her blood. "Now bitch, you are going to tell me where Naraku is, or I am going to gut you right here and now."

"Do your worst," Kagura hissed.

"Fine by me," Bankotsu replied as he lowered himself enough to look Kagura in her crimson eyes. "You might want to get the priestess out of here before I begin with her."

"Why is that," Inuyasha asked, not liking the implication lacing Bankotsu's voice. "What do you plan to do to her?"

"You forget," Bankotsu began in a cold tone. "I am a mercenary. I know how to make people talk, including demons."

"I see you have risen again," a feminine voice called from a nearby wooded area. "You are an interesting person, Bankotsu."

"Wait, that is the voice of the dead priestess," Bankotsu said as he scratched the back of his head. "So Naraku didn't kill you yet."

"I could ask you the same," Kikyo supplied as she stepped out of the wooded area, and onto the open dirt road. The light blue soul collectors were swirling around her person, as she stepped closer to the mercenary. "And yet here you stand before me. How is that, considering you have no jewel shard to sustain your life?"

"Aren't you just full of questions," Bankotsu answered. "Well to be honest, I have no clue how I came back, but I am."

"So what is your purpose this time," Kikyo questioned as she stared deep into Bankotsu's intense blue eyes.

"I'm going to kill Naraku," Bankotsu replied as he stuck Banryuu tip first into the ground.

"Kikyo, step away from him," Inuyasha exclaimed. "He will kill you if you are not careful."

"You worry to much Inuyasha," Kikyo supplied, without turning to look at the half-demon. "He won't harm me."

"Not yet I won't," Bankotsu responded. "But if you get in my way priestess, I will lay you to rest again." Sensing that all of the attention was diverted off of her, Kagura summoned her feather, which scooped her trembling form onto it. Quickly a gust of wind sent the feather flying away from the group of people still on the road. "Well there goes my only lead to Naraku."

"You are not ready to fight Naraku," Kikyo stated. "While you may be strong right now, you have nothing to fight for, except revenge. While that may be enough to defeat some enemies, it won't be near enough to fight Naraku."

"What the hell are you blabbering about priestess," Bankotsu sneered, his temperature boiling over the loss of his only lead.

"Move Kikyo," Inuyasha snapped as he stepped between Kikyo, and the still fuming Bankotsu. "We have some unfinished business."

"Inuyasha no," Sango yelled out, causing all eyes to turn to her, except for Bankotsu's. "He has not done anything to us, so why should we fight him?"

"Because it is only a matter of time before he does," Inuyasha replied. 'What has gotten into Sango? She knows how dangerous he is. He can't be left to roam this world.'

"Inuyasha, please don't attack him," Sango pleaded.

"And why the hell shouldn't I," Inuyasha snarled.

"Because I promised him I wouldn't let you," Sango said in a meek voice.

* * *

Blood stained the ground all around him. His black boots were now stained with the crimson liquid of life. The cloak that concealed most of his body was swaying lightly in the gentle breeze. He could still hear the scurrying of the few people he had allowed to live. It did not matter how fast they ran, because he would kill them soon enough. "Run, run, as fast as you can," the cloaked stranger yelled into the air. "Run before you lose your life."

"Everyone run for it," a young man exclaimed as he drew his sword from his belt. "I shall hold him off for as long as I can." Hearing the young man's claim, the cloaked stranger allowed a loud laugh to escape his mouth.

"How brave of you. Brave, but foolish none the less," the stranger's voice chided. "And for your foolishness, you are going to die a slow painfully death."

"We will see," the youth shouted as he rushed at the stranger. The young man's sword slashed at the stranger, but he was unable to land any blows. Hell, he was not even coming close to landing anything. "I won't allow you to kill off this entire village."

"Is that so," the stranger asked before reaching his hand into his cloak, and pulling out his own sword. The blade was a deep crimson color, and not from old blood stains, and the hilt was black with crimson wrapping. A small, crescent moon formed the end of the hilt, with a deep crimson chain hanging from one end of the crescent moon. "Allow me to introduce you to Soukatsui!!!"

As the young man swung his sword at the Soukatsui, the other sword shattered upon contact, leaving the young man with only the guard and hilt. "How is that possible," the young man questioned.

"It is a measure of pure strength," the stranger replied, amusement evident in his voice. "You are far to weak to even scratch me, and since you are so weak, so is any sword you may use. Now you are going to suffer the consequences for attacking Soukatsui with such a feeble weapon. Tiger Lightening Cannon!!!"

* * *

A/N: Well sorry for it seeming so crappy. I think that this is a step down from the earlier chapters, and I am sorry about that. I think part of it is that our air conditioner is broken, and it is so unforgivably hot in the house right now. I'm turning into a sweating pig, but that's besides the point. Ok, thank you again to everyone who has reviewed the story so far, and too my faithful followers, who have reviewed each chapter, thank you so so so much. You are what is making me keep this pace I am on. So once again, thank you all!!! Also in the next chapter, a few questions will be answered, including the age difference between Bankotsu and Hakai. So kittyb78, this next chapter is for you!!! And if this chapter is really terrible, just let me know, and I promise to rewrite it. Sorry again.


	6. Chapter Five

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Five**

**The Immortal**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"What the fuck do you mean you promised him," Inuyasha snapped, a small vein becoming visible on his forehead. "Sango are you insane? You know just how dangerous he is."

"When did you promise him that," Miroku asked, keeping his staff in a defensive position.

"What does it matter," Sango asked. "I just did. I don't know why, but he seems different now."

"He is no different now then he was when I beat him last time," Inuyasha snorted. Normally Bankotsu would have protested, but he was glad that Inuyasha was underestimating him.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called, gaining the half-demons attention. "You should let Bankotsu go. He has not harmed anyone that I know of."

"Fine," Inuyasha hissed, anger lacing his voice. "But should he hurt anyone, I am holding you responsible for it Sango. Kikyo, you should keep an eye on him."

"You know Inuyasha," Bankotsu began. "I was planning on killing you along with Naraku, but it was the slayer who changed my mind for now. So I will make you a deal. As long as the slayer stays safe, I won't come after you, but if you allow harm to come to her, I will kill you along with Naraku."

"You don't have to worry about that," Inuyasha spat. "I don't allow people to hurt my friends."

"Well I guess I shall be taking my leave now," Bankotsu said as he suddenly stretched. "I need to go find another lead to Naraku's location."

"You can't leave yet," Miroku stated. "How do we know you won't attack any mortals if we let you leave?"

"What does it matter to you monk," Bankotsu asked in a bored tone. "It's not like you could stop me if I wanted to."

"Is that so," Miroku questioned in a challenging tone.

"Ok enough," Sango interjected. "Let's just stop all of this senseless fighting."

"Not all fighting is senseless," Bankotsu exclaimed while staring deep into Sango's eyes. "Sometimes, fighting is necessary."

"Well right now is not one of those times," Sango retorted, looking gazes with the mercenary. "If anything, we all need to talk things out. I mean we have the same goal, and that is to defeat Naraku, so why can't we all help each other."

"YOU WANT ME TO WORK WITH HIM," both Inuyasha and Bankotsu yelled in unison. "AND WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH WORKING WITH ME!?!"

"SIT BOY," Kagome yelled over the two men, and instantly Inuyasha was sent face first into the ground. "That is enough."

"Damn it," Inuyasha exclaimed in pain. "He started it!"

"And I am ending it," Kagome shouted, causing the half-demon to cringe. "I agree with Sango. We all want to see Naraku defeated, and we could always use all of the help we can get. That goes for you as well Kikyo." Turning to look at her fellow priestess, Kagome was shocked to see that Kikyo was no longer amongst their ranks. "Where is Kikyo?"

"Oh she slipped away when Sango started on about senseless fighting and what-not," Bankotsu replied.

"And you didn't say anything why," Inuyasha hissed in a low voice.

"Chill out Fido," Bankotsu said waving his hands in front of him. "I don't think she wanted to stick around to hear our bickering."

"Which way did she go," Inuyasha asked.

"She slipped back into the wooded area from whence she came," Bankotsu answered in a mocking voice.

"Damn it," Inuyasha whispered to himself.

"As a matter of fact, I think I should be going as well," Bankotsu supplied as he lifted Banryuu from the ground, and set it on his shoulder.

"Wait Bankotsu," Sango called. "You should join up with us."

"Sorry to let you down, but I am traveling alone this time," Bankotsu responded. "However, I will be seeing you around."

"When," Sango asked.

"Sooner then you think," Bankotsu replied before disappearing into the same wooded area as Kikyo.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Inuyasha stated in a low hiss.

'This is going to be a long day,' Sango said to herself.

* * *

The smell of blood lingered in the air, causing Inuyasha to become increasingly alert. "Something bad happened here," Inuyasha said to the rest of his group. "This entire village was massacred, but by who?"

"You don't think it was Bankotsu do you," Sango questioned the half-demon.

"No," Inuyasha replied. "I can't pick up his scent, but I must admit that it does have a similar texture to his."

"What do you mean," Kagome asked.

"Well, you know how when you smell something hot, you can feel the heat almost," Inuyasha questioned. "Well for me, each scent I come across has a distinct texture. Sometimes, family members have a similar texture."

"Help me," a weak voice called from a pile of rubble. The voice was so soft that Inuyasha was the only one, who could hear it, and even so he had trouble hearing it.

"Who is there," Inuyasha yelled as he rushed into the destroyed village. "Keep speaking."

"Over here," the voice called once more. This time it was a little louder then before, and Inuyasha was able to pinpoint the exact location that it was coming from.

"Just hang in there," Inuyasha yelled. Soon Inuyasha found the voice, and dug the small child out of a pile of rubble. "What happened to this village?"

"Oh the poor child," Kagome exclaimed as she ushered the rest of the group close. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"What happened here," Miroku asked.

"That is not important right now," Kagome supplied. "We need to give this boy some medical attention."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said in a solemn voice. "He is bleeding internally. There is nothing we can do for him, except wait to see if he pulls through."

"It was an Immortal," the boy coughed out. "He could not be beaten. Any cut he was dealt, almost instantly disappeared. It was horrible."

"What is an Immortal," Inuyasha questioned aloud.

"They are a group of humans, who have learned the secret art of Immortality," Sango answered. "They are said to be so in touch with nature and magic, that they can feed off of the very Earth, and will retain their youthful appearance."

"Are they really immortal," Inuyasha asked.

"No," Sango answered in a determined voice. "They can be killed in a battle, but they will not die due to old age or illness."

"Anything else you can tell us," Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Because of their age, Immortals are incredibly skilled in all forms of combat," Sango replied as her head hung to the ground. "In fact, they are the ones who taught the demon slayers how to fight, and how to use the bones of demons to make weapons. Normally, the immortals are the most peaceful of all people."

"Hold on," Inuyasha exclaimed as he sniffed the air again. "That smell. The one that resembles Bankotsu's, it is nearby." Without waiting for anyone to speak, Inuyasha dashed after the odor.

* * *

The grass made a slushing noise underneath his black boots. His cloak dragged behind him, lightly swaying in any gentle breezes. The hood of his cloak was drawn around his face, hiding his appearance from anyone who might have dared to look at him. The clanging sound of his sword slapping against his outer thigh was the only sound that came to his ears at the moment. All was well with the world. He had slaughtered a village, and now he was walking down a worn trail with no one to bother him. Oh how he hated to be bothered. The constant chattering, that mortals felt they needed to fill their pointless existence, was enough to give him a migraine. Of course, when he felt pain, he made sure that someone else could also feel his pain, but even he had to admit that he did not feel nearly the same amount of pain that any of his unlucky victims felt. Sure, the screaming and begging for mercy also frustrated him to no end, but it was worth it to hear the last of their breaths leave their bodies, surrounding him in sweet sweet silence.

Suddenly the sound of feet hitting the ground at an extremely fast pace caught his attention. Turning back from whence he came, the cloaked man focused his eyes at the silver and red blur heading his way. "Uninvited company," the man supplied in a dry tone. "How annoying this day has turned out to be."

Soon Inuyasha stopped directly in front of the cloaked man, and gave a deep sniff. Yes, this was the man who had massacred the village. The scent of blood also radiated from the cloaked figure, confirming Inuyasha's assumption. "Who are you, and why did you slaughter that village back there," Inuyasha demanded as he grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Answer me now damn it!"

"Why don't you ask a little nicer you annoying mutt," the cloaked man sneered. Instantly the man stuck his right hand into his cloak, and ran his finger over the half moon edge of the hilt. "Actually, scratch that. Don't bother asking, because I do not speak to disgusting half-breeds as yourself."

"Watch it pal," Inuyasha hissed. Thoughts of his childhood flashed through his minds eyes, but he was able to clear his mind, and focused back on the cloaked man. "Now answer me, before I have to hurt you."

"You hurt me," the cloaked man laughed. "You must be a jester of some sort. Surely you don't truly believe that filth like you could even lay a scratch on me do you?"

"Just watch me," Inuyasha roared in anger, but the cloaked figure appeared directly in front of Inuyasha so fast, that it caught Inuyasha off guard. "What the hell?" Inuyasha tried to back away from the man, but the cloaked man was able to follow Inuyasha's every move.

"How do you plan on defeating me, when you can't even draw your sword," the man taunted. Before Inuyasha could respond, the man slammed a gloved hand into the side of Inuyasha's face. The blow caused Inuyasha to fly backwards a few feet, before he landed on his back. Reaching up with a clawed hand, Inuyasha felt a line of blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

"You shouldn't have done that," Inuyasha snapped. "Blades of Blood!!!" As Inuyasha flung the blood, it turned into a razor sharp blade, which the cloaked figure was able to block, at the expense of his cloak.

"That was a close one," the man exclaimed with his back towards Inuyasha. Turning around, the man allowed Inuyasha to look at his face. The man's face looked exactly like Bankotsu's, minus the star in the middle of the forehead. The man's eyes were also different, a deep crimson color, which now glared daggers at the half-demon before them. His hair was a short cropped black with stray locks sticking out in the front. He was wearing an all black outfit, consisting of a sleeveless shirt, and a pair of silken pants, which were tucked into the black boots.

"You look just like Bankotsu," Inuyasha muttered aloud.

"You know of my little brother," the man sneered.

"Are you one of the Band of Seven," Inuyasha asked as he scrambled to his feet.

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about," the man snapped angrily. "Now where is Bankotsu?"

"Why the hell do you care," Inuyasha spat.

"Because I must kill him," the man replied with a smirk. "Once I have killed him, I shall grind his bones, and make a blade out of him, just like I did our poor father." Suddenly the man pulled out the crimson sword that hung on his left side.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Inuyasha snapped in disbelief.

"Annihilate him Soukatsui," the man said as he slashed at a still stunned Inuyasha. However, Inuyasha was still able to jump out of the way of the crimson blade despite his shock. "What's wrong half-demon? Don't tell me you are so stricken with fear that you won't even fight now! To think I was hoping you would be able to give me a challenge. I guess I will just have to wait until I fight Bankotsu to unleash the true potential of Soukatsui."

* * *

A/N: Well that is chapter five. For those of you that don't know or understand yet, the cloaked stranger is Bankotsu's younger brother Hakai. As for his father's bones being forged into his sword, that will be explained in the next chapter, as well as the first encounter between the brothers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and to answer a question left in a review by my biggest fan, Sedusa, I don't know exactly how many chapters are going to be in this story, but I will say that this story is no where near complete. Once again, thank you to all of my faithful reviewers. You are the reason that writing as this pace is such an easy task for me. I hope to keep putting out at least one chapter a day for the next two weeks, but should I take a day off, please don't hurt me. Ok I'm just rambling now. Oh and by the way, we got the air conditioner fixed, so I may just write the next chapter tonight, and put it on before I go to bed. I am in such a good mood. Damn it, there I go rambling again. R&R Please!!!


	7. Chapter Six

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Six**

**Reunion**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sango was rushing after the bold half-demon, Inuyasha, in hopes of aiding him in battle. She had quickly changed into her black and pink slayer outfit, which allowed her to flow easier during the fighting, and in her running. 'Damn it Inuyasha,' Sango muttered to herself. 'Don't you dare get hurt, or I will kick your ass for being so stupid!'

Finally Sango could hear the sound of sword clashing together, and of course she could hear Inuyasha yelling profanities at his opponent. Once Sango made it to the area in which Inuyasha was fighting, she was shocked to see Bankotsu's face on another individual's body. "You are not getting away with what you did," Inuyasha hissed as he blocked a blow with Tetsusaiga.

"And I suppose you are going to be strong enough to make me pay for my crimes," the Bankotsu look-a-like supplied, forcing Inuyasha backwards by pressing on his own sword. "You don't get it yet do you half-demon? I am far stronger then you are, and far more experienced when it comes to sword play!"

"Oh shut up already," Inuyasha yelled as he smashed a clawed hand into the stranger's face.

"Inuyasha be careful," Sango shouted. "Remember, he is an immortal."

"Who are you," the stranger asked as he paused from his fight with Inuyasha to look over the demon slayer. "And how do you know about the immortals?"

"Don't worry about her," Inuyasha yelled as he launched himself at the stranger. However, the stranger was able to block Inuyasha's swipe, and retaliated with a downward slash of his own, which caused a large cut to appear on Inuyasha's left shoulder. "Damn it!"

"How pathetic," the stranger hissed. "You use everything to your advantage, and still you are unable to land a strike against me. Perhaps you would like it if I just set down my own sword, and allowed you to attack me like that."

"Shut up you bastard," Inuyasha snapped in outrage. 'This guy's good, but I can beat him. I must beat him!'

"So what will it be half-breed," the stranger asked, holding the crimson blade in front of him.

"Just die damn it," Inuyasha shouted as he rushed at the stranger, who again blocked each attack swiftly, and rather easily. Each time one of his attacks was blocked, Inuyasha's anger and frustration became more evident. Finally Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga over his head, and prepared to bring it down upon the stranger, but the stranger was able to stab Inuyasha through the stomach, causing blood to flow down the blade, and onto the stranger's gloves, and the ground.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice," the stranger said as he twisted the blade, before pulling it out slowly. No longer having the sword in his midsection for support, Inuyasha crumpled to the ground in a heap of crimson and silver. As the stranger lifted his head to deliver the final blow, Sango through the Hiriakotsu at the stranger. Seeing the large weapon flying at him, the man used his sword to block the attack, which sent him skidding away from Inuyasha's body. "Damn it bitch! If you want to die so bad, all you had to do was say so!"

"I won't allow you to kill Inuyasha," Sango snapped as she jumped in between Inuyasha's prone body, and the stranger that looked like Bankotsu. "Now who are you, and why did you massacre that village back there?"

"Why is everyone so interested in my name," the stranger questioned. "But no matter. Since I shall be the one to kill you, I guess you should be allowed to know the name of the person who killed you. Especially since you are a demon slayer. So my name is Hakai Senshi. As to why I slaughtered that village, well that is simple. They were annoying me!"

"You sick bastard," Sango shouted. "What type of Immortal are you? I have never heard of an immortal performing such senseless killing. I thought you kind loved life, and everything it had to offer. If that is so, then why kill innocents?"

"That is none of your business," Hakai supplied grinning at Sango.

"Since you are willing to tell me your name, then you should be willing to tell me why you deviated from the immortals patterns."

"What concern is it of yours," Hakai questioned now.

"Because my people were trained by one of the immortals, and from the stories I heard, he was the most peaceful creature any of my people had ever came across, and he said that his people were just like him," Sango replied. 'I just need to stall him a little longer for Kagome and Miroku to make it here. With their combined help, I'm sure we should have a chance at beating this guy.' Sango's ears perked as she heard a rustling sound in the wooded area behind her, but then silence came again.

"It doesn't matter you know," Hakai stated, causing Sango to stare at him. "Even if the person of people you are waiting for do show up, I will just kill them along with you and the half-demon."

Immediately, Sango positioned Hiriakotsu in front of her form, preparing to block any blow he sent her way. "How the hell did you know that I was waiting for people," Sango asked, surprise lacing her voice.

"You are good at hiding your emotions on your face, but it is your eyes that give you away slayer," Hakai responded smirking at Sango. "Now to answer your question from before, I am not like the rest of those weakling Immortals. I am a warrior who became an immortal through the use of force."

"What does that mean," Sango asked, keeping her grip tight on Hiriakotsu.

"It means that I killed the rest of the immortals as a sacrifice, and was granted the power of the immortals for my efforts," Hakai stated casually.

"So you are saying that your only talent is death and destruction," Sango snapped in a harsh tone.

"You make it sound like it is a terrible thing, but in reality, it is a great thing. It gets me anything I desire," Hakai exclaimed. "It brings me power, strength, and respect."

"Respect and fear are two different things," Sango snorted dryly.

"No they are not," Hakai shouted, the smug look leaving his facial features. "A person does not gain respect unless they are feared. If you are not strong enough to instill fear into people, then they will treat you like shit, but if they know you can kill them without breaking a sweat, they treat you like a god."

"If you treat people with kindness, they will do the same to you," Sango tried to reason.

"I don't know what delusional world you live in young slayer, but it is not the same world I live in, or should I say that it is not the same world I will soon rule," Hakai exclaimed in a maniacal voice. "And it is he weak like you that will not get to see it!!!" Instantly Hakai sprung at Sango, slamming Soukatsui into Hiriakotsu. The blow sent Sango skidding backwards, before she tripped over Inuyasha's prone body.

'Of all the times to forget about Inuyasha,' Sango berated herself. Once Sango hit the ground, Hakai lifted the Soukatsui over his head, and prepared to cut Sango's body in half. As Hakai brought the crimson blade down, a massive blade blocked its path. Looking up to see her savior, Sango's heart skipped a beat as she saw Bankotsu standing over her form. "Bankotsu?"

"Damn you are really hard of hearing," Bankotsu snapped. "I thought I told you to keep yourself safe until after we got to talk again. I don't know why I even bother wasting my breathe on someone like you."

"What do you mean someone like me," Sango sneered indigently.

"I mean someone who will risk themselves for others like an idiot," Bankotsu supplied. "I can see that I am going to have to teach you some self-preservation skills."

"Oh little brother, how long I have waited to fight you," Hakai laughed as he pulled Soukatsui away from the Banryuu.

"Who the hell are you," Bankotsu questioned as he put Banryuu on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you can't see it," Hakai said, still laughing loudly. "I am your older brother, and I am going to kill you once and for all."

"I don't have an older brother," Bankotsu snapped.

"You don't know anything about our family little brother," Hakai sneered. "Because of some goofy old man, you were sent to train with a rich family, while I was stuck as father's servant. While you were training to become a warrior, I was slaving away on the family farm. That was until I took matters into my own hand, and killed our beloved father."

"What the hell are you talking about," Bankotsu shouted. "My family was killed in when I was an infant."

"And you truly believe such a lie," Hakai shouted back. "Think about it genius. How is it that an infant survives when his entire family is killed in a fire? Surely you couldn't have walked out on your own! That little story was so that you would train yourself without worrying about us. Father wanted you to become the greatest warrior of all time, so he hid the fact that we were alive. He knew that you would want to come see us instead of training day and night."

"So what," Bankotsu hissed. "You say you killed our father. Why? What purpose did it serve?"

"It set me free, and gave me a weapon of my own," Hakai stated as he lifted the crimson blade, Soukatsui, in front of himself.

"You sick bastard," Bankotsu exclaimed as he pulled Banryuu off his shoulder, preparing to lash out at Hakai. "I supposed you killed mom as well!"

"No little brother. You did," Hakai answered, the smug looking returning to his face. "You killed her during labor."

"No," Bankotsu hissed as a searing pain ran through his body. 'He has to be lying. He just has to be! I'm going to fucking kill him!'

"Would you like to know mother's name," Hakai questioned, the smirk on his face growing into a full smile. "Well I will tell you. Her name was BANRYUU!!!"

"What," Bankotsu asked in confusion, his anger slipping to the back of his mind.

"When mother died, her bones were grounded and forged into that very sword you are holding right now," Hakai exclaimed. "Her spirit resides in your blade, just as father's is trapped in my blade."

"You are lying," Bankotsu snapped, gripping the handle of Banryuu as tightly as he could. Soon his knuckles became a white color, and he released the grip a little.

"I can prove it," Hakai supplied. "No one else can lift our blades, and that is because they are not of our bloodline. They are strangers to mother and father, and so, they do not allow the strangers to wield them. I will toss you my blade, and you can toss me yours. Then you may hand my blade to the demon slayer cowering behind you." Once Hakai finished speaking, he tossed the Soukatsui to Bankotsu, who caught the hilt of the sword with ease. Upon examining the blade, Bankotsu then handed it to Sango, who's hands were unable to hold onto the blade, which slammed onto the ground. Sango quickly let go of the sword, and instantly the sword flew back into Hakai's waiting hand. "I don't suppose you are planning on letting me hold mother?"

"How the hell did you do that," Bankotsu asked in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you are unable to communicate with mother," Hakai snapped angrily. "It is no wonder mother sings of sorrow. She has been traveling with the likeness of a complete stranger."

"What the fuck are you babbling about," Bankotsu snorted in anger.

"You can't even talk to mother can you," Hakai asked in his own bout of disbelief. "If you can't speak to mother, how can you ever expect to challenge me?"

"I don't know what you keep rattling on about, but you are starting to piss me off," Bankotsu exclaimed. "So let's stop all of this needless chatter, and let's FIGHT!!!"

* * *

"I can't believe you got us lost Miroku," Kagome shouted as the two trekked through the woods, searching for Inuyasha and Sango. Shippo was riding on Kirara's back as they listened to the two humans arguing.

"My sincerest apologies Lady Kagome, but it all looks the same to me," Miroku said in a solemn voice.

"You know," Shippo called out, gaining the attention of the two humans. "We could ride Kirara, and attempt to see them from overhead."

"That sounds like a great idea," Kagome said as she lifted the little fox demon off of the neko demon. Quickly giving Shippo a hug, Kagome waited for Kirara to transform.

"I do what I can," Shippo said in a cocky voice. 'Sometimes I wonder what these humans would do without me.'

Quickly Kirara transformed from the small neko demon, to a rather large cat demon, with flames swirling around her feet and tail. Once the group was on Kirara, the demon took off into the air, knocking branches and limbs off of the trees. "Maybe we should have found a clearing to take off from," Kagome supplied.

"They say hind sight is always perfect," Miroku said as his eyes instantly drifted to Kagome's behind. 'Speaking of hind sight. Lady Kagome has quite a nice posterior. Perhaps she won't notice if I lightly brush my hand against it.' Almost instantly, Miroku reached his right hand out, and grazed Kagome's bottom lightly, so as not to disturb her. Gaining a little confidence, Miroku allowed his hand to graze her bottom again, but this time, he allowed his hand to linger, causing Kagome's face to turn red with anger.

As Miroku was pulling his hand back, Kagome turned around enough to strike the monk in the face, causing him to fall off of Kirara. "Serves him right," Kagome snorted in anger, as she turned to face forward on Kirara once more.

"I don't think that monk will ever learn," Shippo said aloud, and Kirara roaring in agreement.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope some of the questions that you might have had about the story have been answered in this chapter. Also, I hope you all get a good laugh at my attempt of humor that is the last portion of this chapter. Personally, I must say that I throughly enjoyed writing this chapter, because it gave me a chance to bring to light the story behind Hakai. In the Chapter Eight, I plan on revealing more of Bankotsu's past before the Band of Seven. Once again, thank you all for your kind reviews. I am sorry about not uploading this last night, but I had work in the morning, and after I finished the last chapter, I just felt drained, so I decided to wait until today to write this chapter. I'm sorry, and to make it up to everyone who might have been waiting patiently for this chapter last night, I am going to be posting two chapters a day on Saturday and Sunday. That is unless something important pops up, and I don't have the time to work on the story that much. Again thank you to all my loyal reviewers. You are the greatest!!!


	8. Chapter Seven

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Seven**

**Difference in Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

The clash of metal on metal could be heard echoing throughout the forest, causing birds and other animals to flee in fear. "Not bad little brother," Hakai smirked as he held the Banryuu back with his Soukatsui. "You have near flawless form, and your strength leaves almost nothing to be desired. However, I am still the better fighter, for my form has is completely flawless, and my strength leaves absolutely nothing to be desired."

"Kami you talk a lot," Bankotsu stated as he shoved forward on the Banryuu, pushing Hakai back a few feet. Finally Hakai dug his feet into the ground, and stopped himself from being forced back any further.

"I talk a lot, because I can back it up little brother," Hakai sneered as he shoved forward, sending Bankotsu stumbling backwards. As Bankotsu was stumbling backwards, Hakai attempted to slash across Bankotsu's body, but the mercenary was able to hop out of the way of Soukatsui's reach, and then lunged Banryuu at Hakai. Hakai quickly pulled slammed Soukatsui into Banryuu, deflecting the lunge away from his body. "Very good little brother!"

"Will you quiet calling me that bastard," Bankotsu hissed as he repositioned Banryuu in front of him.

"No," Hakai said flatly. "I enjoy the fact that it is pissing you off."

"Well then," Bankotsu began. "I will just have to kill you so that you will stop annoying me."

Instantly the two rushed at each other, swords meeting in rapid succession. Each strike caused a gust of wind to pass over Sango, and the unconscious Inuyasha. 'Those two are incredible. Despite the sheer size of Banryuu, Bankotsu is able to maneuver it as normally as I would my katana. However, Hakai is able to stop each strike with relative ease. No wonder Inuyasha was defeated so easily. He underestimated Hakai, and paid for it.'

Hakai blocked another strike of the Banryuu, and flipped backwards, before propelling himself at Bankotsu with lightening quick speed. Bankotsu was just quick enough to block the passing swipe of Hakai's Soukatsui with Banryuu. Hakai rolled around, so that he was facing Bankotsu's back, and tried to run Bankotsu through, but Bankotsu swung Banryuu behind him, and blocked the lunging blow. "You are a little too slow," Bankotsu taunted as he turned his head to face Hakai.

"Don't worry little brother," Hakai smirked. "I am just warming up!" Without hesitation, Hakai shoved Soukatsui forward, causing a small crack to form in the blade of Banryuu.

'Damn it! How is he doing that,' Bankotsu exclaimed in his head. Quickly Bankotsu jumped away from Hakai, and examined the Banryuu. "How the hell did you do that!?!"

"It seems that you have not been training Banryuu as you should have," Hakai supplied. "You truly believe that you can train yourself, and not your sword. That is why I was able to crack our dear mother so easily. It appears that I will just have to kill you, ground your bones and forge a sword, and take mother as well."

"Yeah right," Bankotsu sneered. "First you will have to kill me, which isn't as easy as task as you might think, and second, I seem to have a knack for coming back from the dead."

"Is that so," Hakai asked smirking. "Well how do you plan on coming back, when your bones are in my newest weapon?"

"I have had enough of you," Bankotsu hissed as he lifted Banryuu into the air. Aiming the point of the blade behind him, Bankotsu smirked at Hakai, as he allowed a large amount of energy to circulate into the Banryuu. Bringing forward the blade, Bankotsu allowed the energy to rush from the blade, and sent it hurtling at Hakai. "Dragon Wave!!!" The energy was so strong, that it was able to knock the Soukatsui out of Hakai's grip, causing him to be hit dead on by the back end of the blow.

"Damn it," Hakai yelled as the blow struck his body. Soon the energy erupted, causing a large explosion to rock the surrounding area.

'Wow that was impressive,' Sango exclaimed in her mind. 'He may have just killed an immortal with that attack. That looked just like the Wind Scar, but it was different somehow. How much stronger has Bankotsu gotten since he was resurrected?'

"Got his ass," Bankotsu supplied as he stuck the blade of Banryuu into the ground. Looking at the blade of the Banryuu, Bankotsu could see the crack had grown larger. "Annoying bastard!!!"

"Don't talk like this is over," Hakai's voice echoed. "I now know exactly how strong you are, and now I know I can beat you easily if I truly try. However, I am feeling generous today, and shall allow you more time to wonder this world. Don't waste this gift I have given you little brother."

"Come on you bastard," Bankotsu yelled as he lifted Banryuu back out of the ground. Suddenly Bankotsu's breathes were coming in short pants, as the realization of how much energy he had put behind that attack became clear. 'God how is he still alive? That should have been enough to kill both Inuyasha and Naraku at the same time. Then again, Inuyasha is a crafty bastard as well, and so is Naraku, but this guy is just a human. How could he have survived?'

"Don't worry little brother, we shall finish this fight in good time," Hakai replied from his now hidden position. "It just won't be much fun to fight you without the Banryuu being at full strength. Once you are able to repair mother, we shall continue."

"That is just a cope out," Bankotsu hissed in anger. "I had you beat, and you know it."

"Think what you will little brother," Hakai exclaimed as his voice became more distant.

"Damn it," Bankotsu yelled as he prepared to go after Hakai. "I'm going to find him, and kill him."

"Bankotsu, I need your help," Sango yelled as she looked over Inuyasha's unconscious form. "I can't carry Inuyasha on my own."

"And what do you want me to do," Bankotsu asked, not liking where this conversation seemed to be heading.

"Could you carry Inuyasha back to the village we found," Sango asked the mercenary, who instantly frowned at the idea.

'Damn it. Why do I have to be such a sap for the ladies,' Bankotsu berated himself. "Fine. I'll carry him back to the village."

"Thank you Bankotsu," Sango said as she smiled brilliantly at the mercenary.

"Whatever," Bankotsu retorted as he lifted the unconscious Inuyasha onto his shoulder, shifting Banryuu to his other shoulder. Somehow, Inuyasha's blood barely ran onto Bankotsu's white sleeve. 'I wonder why there is so little blood. That can't be a good sign.'

"It's lucky Inuyasha is a half-demon," Sango supplied as she lifted up Tetsusaiga, which had returned back to its normal state.

"Why is that," Bankotsu asked, trying to keep his mind off of the conversation he had just had with that man who claimed to be his older brother.

"Well like demons, half-demons are able to heal really quickly," Sango began. "I would venture to guess that the wound in his midsection is nearly healed already. However, all the effects of the injury won't be gone until the morning."

"How do you know that," Bankotsu asked, not really caring about the answer. Instead he was just glad to listen to the soft melody of Sango's voice. 'Kami what is wrong with me? I'm Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven, and here I am following some woman around as if I were a puppy dog. I am seriously going soft.'

Sango became aware that Bankotsu had stopped listening to her speech, and quickly Sango stopped talking. 'What am I doing,' Sango yelled at herself. 'He doesn't wish to hear what you got to say. He probably just wants to finish this task, and then get the hell away from you.'

"Why did you stop talking," Bankotsu called out, catching Sango off guard.

"What," Sango asked as she stopped to look at the mercenary.

"I asked why you stopped talking all of a sudden," Bankotsu asked again, this time speaking in an over exaggerated slow voice. The cocky and smug grin overtook his face once more, as a little laugh escaped his lips.

"I'm not an idiot you know," Sango snapped, turning away from the mercenary, and quickly walking forward. "I just figured you didn't want to listen to me ramble on."

"Well, you were wrong," Bankotsu said as he easily caught up to her. "I was enjoying the sound of your voice."

"What," Sango asked, now completely stopping, and allowing herself to stare at the mercenary, who was no longer grinning.

'Good going dumb ass,' Bankotsu belittled himself. "I said, I was enjoying your story."

"No you didn't," Sango replied pointing a finger at him in an excusing manner. "Now what did you say?"

"I was enjoying your story," Bankotsu said, hoping that his continued denial would get him off the hook of any trouble he might be in.

"No you weren't," Sango stated. "You weren't listening to a word I was saying. I could tell by your face."

"Just drop it," Bankotsu responded as he looked away from Sango's scrutinizing gaze. Sango, growing frustrated, began walking away, muttering curses under her breathe. "What was that?"

"What was what," Sango snapped, not turning to look at the mercenary.

"What did you just call me," Bankotsu asked in a mocking voice.

"I called you a...," Sango began, turning to face Bankotsu again, but screamed when she noticed that Bankotsu's face was less then a few inches away from her own. His face was so close to hers, that she could feel his warm breathe on her face, causing her skin to prickle under the warmth. A large blush spread over her entire face, realizing she could smell his aroma, and she could see little beads of sweat forming over his eyebrows, giving him a glistening appearance. However, her gaze was soon consumed by his dark blue orbs, which seemed to gleam with mischievous innocence.

"You were saying," Bankotsu supplied as he studied Sango's face. Paying attention to the lovely shade of her full lips, and the way her cheeks flushed from the closeness between them. Then he lifted his gaze to look Sango deep in her mahogany orbs, allowing himself to become lost. At that moment, nothing else mattered to Bankotsu. He could care less that he was currently caring a half-demon he had once sworn to kill, nor the fact that he had just battled a man claiming to be his older brother, and certainly not the fact that the rest of Sango's group could come at any moment, and catch the two in what would be an awkward moment.

Finally it was Sango who pulled herself away from Bankotsu's blue pools. Turning away from the mercenary, Sango flipped her hair behind her, and continued walking back towards the village. 'What does Lady Sango see in a brute such as him,' Miroku asked himself as he tried to shake the cobwebs from his groggy head. 'I can not allow her to end up with such a brute. I must confess my love to her tonight.'

* * *

"Kagome, perhaps we should go back to the village," Shippo stated as he clung to Kagome. "I mean I'm sure Inuyasha and Sango already beat the guy, and our back at the village." They had been flying for a few hours, and still could not find any signs of Inuyasha and Sango.

"You are probably right Shippo," Kagome said, worry etching itself on her young features. "Alright Kirara, take us back to the village." Roaring her understanding, Kirara took off back to the village.

Once they had returned to the village, it was dark out. There was a small fire set up in one of the few remaining huts that had survived the destruction. As Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara approached the hut, they could hear Sango talking to someone in a frustrated voice. 'It has to be Miroku,' Kagome said to herself, allowing a sigh escape her lips.

"Bankotsu, don't eat it all," Sango exclaimed, and the sound of wrestling could be heard.

'Wait she just said Bankotsu,' Kagome yelled to herself, before rushing into the hut, to see Sango hold a pot of what appeared to be stew, and Bankotsu rubbing the top of his head. "What is going on?"

"Kagome," Sango exclaimed. "Don't freak out ok. Bankotsu helped Inuyasha and me today. In fact, if it was not for Bankotsu, we would both be dead right now."

"Really," Kagome asked, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Yeah really," Bankotsu said as he continued to rub the top of his head. "I'm going to have a lump there!"

"Serves you right," Sango supplied dryly. "The others have to eat as well."

"I wasn't going to eat it all," Bankotsu replied with a wide grin. "I was just going to eat enough to fill me up."

"And how much might that be," Sango asked in an exasperated voice.

"Probably just half of it," Bankotsu said as a light blush crept up his face.

"Is Inuyasha alright," Kagome asked, worry lacing her voice. "Where is he?"

"He woke up a little while ago," Sango answered. "He was extremely upset that he lost to that guy, and that Bankotsu had to save him."

"Sounds like Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I am going to go check on him." Quickly Kagome rushed out of the hut, and looked around to find any sign of Inuyasha, and soon she saw his red kimono, followed by his silver locks of hair. "Inuyasha!!! Are you alright?"

"Kek, I am fine Kagome," Inuyasha responded, not bothering to look at the priestess.

"No you aren't," Kagome retorted. "Something is bothering you, so why don't you just tell me about it?"

"Kagome, I...," Inuyasha began, but suddenly stopped. He turned around to face the young priestess, who seemed to have stolen his heart, before jumping down to look her in the eyes. "I am upset with myself. If I had been that cocky with you there, I could have put you in danger, just like I did Sango today. Because of my stupidity, Sango was nearly killed. The only thing that keeps crossing my mind is, what if it had been you. I am ashamed that I was beaten so badly that one of my rivals had to save me."

"Inuyasha, it is alright," Kagome said in a soft and reassuring voice. "Everything is ok. Sango is fine, I am doing great, and you are still alive. There is no reason to beat yourself up over this."

"Kagome, I was to foolish and weak to stop that man today," Inuyasha exclaimed. "He was so fast, that I could not even draw Tetsusaiga at first. He had to let me draw Tetsusaiga, and still I was beaten with ease."

"You will get him next time," Kagome said as she wrapped the half-demon in her warm embrace. At first Inuyasha was too stunned to embrace her back, but soon he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed her against his body.

"I promise to you, Kagome," Inuyasha said in a hushed voice, so that no one but her would ever be able to hear his words. "I promise I will never allow anyone to hurt you, and if they cause you even the slightest amount of pain, I will rip them to shreds with my claws."

"I know you will Inuyasha," Kagome said as she snuggled her head deeper into Inuyasha's chest. "And I promise to always be by your side no matter what dangers we might face."

'I love you Kagome,' Inuyasha muttered to himself, not having enough confidence to mutter them aloud. At least not yet.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it, especially the fluff portion between Inuyasha and Kagome. Don't worry people, there may be some fluff between Bankotsu and Sango in the next chapter, but you will just have to read to find out. Also, thank you to all of my faithful reviewers. You are the greatest, and I could not do this without your support.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Eight**

**Confessions of a Broken Home**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Also, this chapter will have a very touch subject matter in it, so for those of you who are easily offended by sexual language, or mention of forced intercourse, please stop reading at the third line break. This chapter shall have a few flashbacks to Bankotsu's past before the Band of Seven. This is my take on his past, and not part of the official Inuyasha storyline.

"Are you going to be leaving soon," Sango asked as she sat next to the mercenary, who was quietly eating his stew.

"Actually, I think I am going to be traveling with you all from now on," Bankotsu said casually. "I mean the half-demon can't even protect himself, so how does he plan on protecting anyone else."

"Keep it down," Sango hissed in annoyance. "If Inuyasha hears you saying stuff like that, there will be a fight."

"Oh you worry to much," Bankotsu retorted, lying backwards, and crossing his arms behind his head. "So do you have any blankets?"

"Not many," Sango replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was hoping to get some sleep," Bankotsu answered truthfully. "It has been a while since I have had a nice, long, and warm sleep."

"Then you can have my blanket," Sango said as she rummaged through her few belongs, and pulled out a thin blanket.

"Will you have one for tonight," Bankotsu asked, generally caring if she did or not.

"No, but I won't need one," Sango replied, giving Bankotsu the most polite smile she could.

"Non sense," Bankotsu exclaimed. "We can share the blanket then. I'm sure it is wide enough to fit both of us under it."

"You are joking right," Sango said in a flat voice.

"No I'm not," Bankotsu said. "We can keep each other warm."

"No," Sango said firmly.

"Aw come on," Bankotsu whined. "I don't bite. Ok I promise that I won't do anything bad. I will be a little angel."

"Fine, just quiet whining like a baby," Sango sighed in defeat.

"I'm not whining like a baby," Bankotsu pouted. Sango had to laugh at the cute expression on Bankotsu's face, which resembled a cross between a pout and a smirk. Slowly, Sango slid closer to Bankotsu, who was holding up one edge of the blanket. Once Sango was under the blanket, Bankotsu allowed it to fall on top of her, before turning away from her, so that his back was against her back. "Tell me a story."

"What," Sango asked as she shifted her weight in order to turn and face Bankotsu's back. "I don't know any stories."

"Oh come on," Bankotsu exclaimed in exasperation. "Everyone knows at least one story."

"What about you then," Sango questioned, causing the mercenary to turn and face her. "Why don't you tell me a story, perhaps something about your past."

"Which part of my past do you want to know about," Bankotsu asked nervously.

"Tell me about your past before the Band of Seven," Sango responded, taking note of the pained look that crossed the mercenaries normally relaxed face.

"Ok," Bankotsu said, swallowing back a large lump which had seemed to form in his throat. "But I should warn you that my past is not a very happy one. Especially not this portion of my past. If you want a happy tale, then you want to here about my time with the Band of Seven."

"I know most of your history regarding the Band of Seven," Sango replied, staring deep into Bankotsu's blue orbs. "But if it is too painful for you to retell, I understand."

"I can retell it, but I will warn that it is very disturbing," Bankotsu said in a solemn voice.

"I can handle it," Sango said, reaching her hand out to grab hold of his, before giving it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

_It was a hot day out, and a young boy, around the age of ten was sitting on a luscious portion of green grass. Sitting behind him was a young girl of around the age of eight, and she was busy braiding his cascading black hair into a neat braid, which reached the middle of his toned shoulder blades._

_"It is such a beautiful day, don't you agree Bankotsu," the girl exclaimed happily._

_"I guess," came Bankotsu's reply, as he allowed his mind to wander back to his previous training session with the young girl's father. "Too bad it is so hot. Maybe I wouldn't be so tired if it had been a little cooler during my training session."_

_"Don't you ever think of anything else besides training," the girl asked in mock annoyance._

_"Sorry Amaya," Bankotsu apologized. "But one day I shall be a great warrior."_

_"Some great warrior," Amaya exclaimed. "You can't even beat Kano." Kano was another of the young men who trained under Amaya's father, who was known simply as Master. Kano was Bankotsu's biggest rival, both young boys training as hard as they could to surpass the other._

_"I beat him earlier," Bankotsu supplied dryly._

_"Ok, ok," Amaya said as she flicked her shoulder length, light brown hair behind her head, allowing her deep hazel colored eyes to look at the young boy sitting with his back to her. "What do you say we go play?"_

_"I guess I could take a break to play," Bankotsu said as he leaned his head back to look deep into Amaya's brown orbs._

* * *

"We were the best of friends at the time," Bankotsu said with a light smile gracing his lips. "She was the one who kept me from becoming as cold hearted as her father."

"So what happened to her," Sango asked.

"A lot of things, most of which, I was too weak to stop," Bankotsu stated, his voice wavering a little.

* * *

_Bankotsu was now a fifteen year old young man, who was beginning to fill out with toned muscles, and a deepening voice. His black hair was once again in a long braid, which reached to the middle of his well defined and toned back. It was the middle of the night, and Bankotsu could not bring himself to sleep. There was something nagging on his mind, a warning of danger that just would not leave him rest peacefully. 'I should go see Amaya, and see if she can help me get some sleep,' Bankotsu thought as he absentmindedly walked through a series of hallways, each decorated expensive looking tapestries. Finally he came to the beginning of a long hallway that had a dead end. This hallway was the one that the Master's family used for their bedrooms, and at the far end of the hall was Amaya's bedroom._

_As Bankotsu took a step toward the hallway, the feeling that had been keeping him up all night began to form a knot in the middle of his stomach. Taking another step, the knot became so heavy that it seemed to slow his down to a crawl. As hard as he tried, he was unable to make his body move any faster. Finally, Bankotsu decided that he would just turn around, and head back to his room. As he turned around, his body seemed to return to normal, and he was able to walk away at a normal pace._

_Once Bankotsu was back in his own room, he rushed to the window, before allowing the contents of his stomach to rush back up his throat and out of his mouth. 'Damn it,' Bankotsu yelled to himself. 'What is wrong with me? I must be going crazy!'_

_Trying to put the feeling of danger out of his mind, Bankotsu lied down on his bed, and allowed his mind to drift to some of the more pleasant times Amaya and him had spent together. 'God why can't I get Amaya off my mind, and more importantly, what was that feeling earlier? Why did my body seem to become so heavy as I approached her room. Enough of this! I'm going to go speak to her!'_

_Getting to his feet once more, Bankotsu rushed out of the room, and ran down the long hallways. Soon he was at the beginning of the dead end hallway. Once again the lump in his stomach began to form, but this time, Bankotsu shook it off, and began running again. The closer he got to Amaya's door, the hard it became to move his body. 'Move body,' Bankotsu yelled at his body. 'MOVE DAMN IT!!!'_

_Finally he was standing in front of Amaya's room, and the sounds of a man's husky voice moaning deeply came to Bankotsu's ears, causing Bankotsu to become extremely angry. Why, he did not know, but something about this was making his blood boil. 'I guess she is busy,' Bankotsu said to himself, before turning to leave, his mind thinking off his best friend being violated by some greedy bastard, who was probably taking his time, enjoying the feel of her warmth, and the innocence her eyes held._

_Suddenly Bankotsu became aware of light crying, which was nearly being drowned out by moaning of the man. 'What the fuck? Why is she crying,' Bankotsu asked himself, before silently opening the door a little to peek in. As he looked in, he could see the form of a large man thrusting forward. Peering further, he could see the man's hand holding a dagger to Amaya's throat. Without hesitation, Bankotsu rushed into the room, and slammed his body into the man's large frame._

_"Who the fuck are you," the man yelled as he lifted himself up off the floor._

_"The one who is going to fucking kill you," Bankotsu hissed as he grabbed the dagger off of the bed, and held it at the ready. Then Bankotsu jumped back onto the bed, and with both his legs on one side of Amaya, shielding her from anything that would harm her. "You are the new guy that Master is training aren't you?"_

_"Yeah so," the man yelled as stared at the pissed off expression on Bankotsu's face._

_"Too bad he never taught you how to face death, without showing fear," Bankotsu exclaimed as he threw the dagger at the man, hitting him in the throat._

* * *

"That is horrible," Sango exclaimed as she grab Bankotsu's hand once more. "I never knew you went through so much."

"Don't worry, it gets worse," Bankotsu said as he closed his eyes, trying to regain some of his composure. He would not allow anyone to see him crying ever again. He would be strong, because that was who he was. He could not allow anyone to see weakness in him. "When the day came, Amaya died due to the injuries she suffered at that brutes hands. Later it came out that Master had set it all up to push me into becoming the cold hearted warrior he was. I began to question everything I had once been taught about humans. I wondered how any man could tell someone to rape their own daughter. Their own flesh and blood. When the answer finally came to me, I decided that it was time for Master to join his daughter in the afterlife, and so I killed him, and all of the students who were still committed to training under him, even though they knew what he had done.

"I slaughtered them with ease. I didn't even worry about what might happen because of it, nor did I worry that I might end up dying. Hell I didn't care if I had died or not, but I knew I would take that bastard down with me. Needless to say, I didn't die. Instead, I killed everyone who got in my way, including his many mistresses and Amaya's so called mother. Those two never deserved to have a daughter as wonderful as Amaya."

"I'm so sorry Bankotsu," Sango exclaimed as she sat straight up. Looking up at her, Bankotsu could see tears building up in her eyes. Quickly Bankotsu sat up, only to be forced back down by a large hug from Sango, who continued to cry on Bankotsu's shoulder.

"It's ok Sango," Bankotsu said soothingly as he rubbed the sobbing woman's back.

Outside of the hut, Inuyasha was busying counseling a sobbing Kagome. "I never knew Bankotsu had gone through so much in his life," Kagome cried into Inuyasha's red kimono.

"Perhaps we should give them sometime alone," Inuyasha said as he scooped Kagome into his arms, before jumping away from the hut. 'That explains why Bankotsu is so cold hearted when he fights.'

* * *

A/N: Well that is chapter eight. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am trying to keep this story as original as possible, at least the storyline portion anyways, and I always wondered why Bankotsu traveled with nothing but men, and while I was discussing it with one of my friends, we began to throw this idea around that Bankotsu was not fond of traveling with women, because he believe them to be too fragile. Then we came to the conclusion that something would have had to have happened to make him think that, and this is what I came up with. So a special thanks to my friend Chris for helping me come up with this portion. Also to my faithful reviewers, thank you all so much for your continued support. I hope this chapter has not turned you off of the story, and I will point out that this chapter was just to give a little background on Bankotsu, and to give him a sad past, so that Sango is not the only tormented character. Thank you all again, and sorry for being late with this story, but one of my friends is having a problem in life, and I'm going to do my best to help them. So I don't think I will be able to update again today, but I will try. I promise that much. If not today, then tomorrow for sure. Thank you all again!!! You are the greatest!!!


	10. Chapter Nine

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Long Road Ahead**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"Good Morning Sango," Bankotsu's cheery voice called, to the still mind numbed slayer. "I see you slept well." Bankotsu moved from the far side of the hut, and came to crouch right beside her now sitting form.

"What time is it," Sango questioned in a discouraging voice.

"Well the sun is about to rise in a few minutes," Bankotsu answered, flashing her a light smile. "We need to get moving soon. We have a lot of work to do in order to catch up to Naraku."

"Not even Inuyasha wakes up this damn early," Sango exclaimed as she flopped backwards. "And if he is, he isn't this damn cheery about it."

"Well you know what they say, the early bird gets the worm," Bankotsu supplied as he walked away from the still prone demon slayer. "Besides, it is not going to be a good idea for us to stay here much longer, considering Inuyasha and I will probably be blamed for destroying the village."

'Hate to say it, but he has a point,' Sango said to herself as she forced her body to listen to her. Getting to her feet slowly, Sango could smell what seemed to be frying rice. "What are you making?"

"Fried rice," Bankotsu answered. "I figured you would be a little hungry after all the fighting last night, and since you left most of the other food for your friends."

"Well thank you," Sango said as she waited for the food to finish cooking. Once the food was ready, Bankotsu brought a large serving over to her.

"Here, you go," Bankotsu said as he placed the wooden bowl in front of Sango. "Now don't be shy. Eat up." When Sango didn't start eating, Bankotsu began laughing. "Don't worry I didn't poison it."

"That is not what I am worried about," Sango said, trying to hide a blush. "It is just a little hot, and I am waiting for it to cool down."

"Really, I never noticed," Bankotsu said in thought as he placed a finger to his chin, stroking it lightly. Quickly he grabbed another bowl of rice, and began to eat as quickly as he could, causing Sango to look at him in disbelief. Swallowing the large lump of food, Bankotsu gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't eat that fast," Sango said, hiding a laugh. "You will give yourself indigestion."

"What is that," Bankotsu asked, his eyes glancing over Sango's well defined form.

"It is a feeling you get in your stomach when you eat to fast. It is like a.., just never mind. Just finish eating," Sango replied.

"Ok," Bankotsu said as he continued to eat the food as fast as he could, causing Sango's stomach to turn a little bit.

'I can't believe he can eat that fast without getting sick,' Sango said as she shook her head at the sight before her. 'Actually he kind of eats like Inuyasha, but I thought that was just a demon thing.'

"Arha... touh... dorin... to... feat... shat," Bankotsu asked slurping down the rest of his rice.

"You should swallow your food before you speak," Sango said in irritation. "You act like a three year old child sometimes. Now what did you say?"

Swallowing the food left in his mouth, Bankotsu spoke, "I said, 'are you going to eat that', since you don't seem to be hungry."

Taking another bite of the rice, Sango passed the bowl to Bankotsu, who eagerly ate the rice in one mouthful. "You're welcome," Sango said as she stood up.

"Thank you," Bankotsu said after he swallowed the rice.

"At least you are learning quickly," Sango replied as she exited the hut. Once outside, Sango could see the sun beginning to peak over a group of mountains to the east of their position. 'So where is everyone else?'

"Lady Sango," Miroku called, stepping from behind the hut she had just exited. "How are you doing on this wonderful day?"

"I'm as good as can be expected," Sango responded, using her years of slayer training to mask her emotions around the monk. Secretly, she wanted to rip his head off, or at least pound his face into the ground, but she knew that was not in the best interest of the group. Without Miroku, they would lose a strong ally, and a strong tool that had come in handy more then a few times during their travels. "How about yourself Miroku?"

"I am doing alright," Miroku supplied, as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to get out a kink that had formed while he was sleeping against a tree. "Just a little sore from the night spent in the forest."

"Sorry to hear that," Sango said as she continued to look around the ruined village for any signs of Inuyasha or Kagome. "Have you seen the others?"

"Not recently," Miroku replied as she stepped a little closer to Sango, who had her back turned to him. Once he was within arms length, he reached his arms out, and engulf Sango in a strong embrace. "Lady Sango, I have been meaning to speak with you for a while. About that night, I realize that I was scared to admit my feelings for you to Inuyasha."

"Is that right," Sango asked, as she turned in his embrace to look him in the eyes. "Then why is it that you waited until now to tell me this?"

"I wanted to wait until we were alone," Miroku replied, as he looked deep into Sango's chocolate eyes. "I know that I hurt you that night, but that was not my intentions. I simply did not wish for Inuyasha to continue to pry into our affairs."

"Really now," Sango asked as she began to grow irritated. "So then, this has nothing at all to do with the fact that Bankotsu is not traveling with us?"

"I did not know that the brute would be traveling with us," Miroku said as he relinquished his embrace on Sango. "May I ask why he is traveling with us?"

"We all have a common goal, to defeat Naraku," Sango responded. "With his strength added to our group, we will be able to beat Naraku easily."

"Don't tell me you are getting attached to this brute," Miroku whispered. "I mean, he is a cold blooded killer. He is truly no better then Naraku himself."

"There is a reason he used to be so cold blooded," Sango replied. "And he never used people like Naraku did. He used his pure strength and skill to kill those people, not lies and deceit."

"None the less, he is still a killer," Miroku hissed lightly. "He can't be trusted."

"He is right you know," Bankotsu's smooth voice called, startling the two. "I really can't be trusted as far as I can be thrown."

"Then why are you traveling with us," Miroku spat.

"I figure that your group will be able to find Naraku before me, and if I am traveling with you, I will find Naraku, and be able to kill him."

"You make it sound so simple," Miroku supplied dryly.

"Well isn't it," Bankotsu asked as he stepped closer to the monk, who backed away. "I mean, I get to keep an eye on the slayer here, who seems to get into more trouble then I do, and I get to keep an eye on Inuyasha, who is bound to show me his weakness sooner or later, and I get to to kill Naraku when he is found."

"And why are you so worried about Sango," Miroku asked, stepping between Sango and Bankotsu.

"Well, she knew one of my good friends," Bankotsu lied. "And he asked me to keep an eye on her for him."

"And just who might your friend be," Miroku questioned intensely.

"I am just going to keep that to myself," Bankotsu supplied.

"Tell me now," Miroku exclaimed, lifting the staff into an offensive position.

"Or what," Bankotsu asked as he smirked at the fuming monk. "Don't tell me that you actually think you will be able to hurt me. You are a funny monk."

Just as Miroku was about to swing at Bankotsu, a clawed hand grabbed the staff, holding it into place. "What did I miss," Inuyasha asked as he hunched his back, allowing Kagome to slide off his back.

"Nothing at all," Bankotsu smiled. "In fact, you were just in time to stop the monk from committing the second dumbest mistake of his life." Quickly Bankotsu turned away from Inuyasha and Miroku, and walked back towards the hut.

"And what was my first," Miroku spat in anger.

"Ruining any chance you might have had with the slayer," Bankotsu called over his shoulder. The words caused Miroku to yell in rage, but Inuyasha was able to restrain him with ease.

"Knock it off Miroku," Inuyasha hissed. "You can't beat him, so you should not try. Just give it a rest. Besides, he makes a point."

"And what is that Inuyasha," Miroku yelled.

"You did blow it with Sango," Inuyasha stated, before receiving a whack on the head from the metallic staff. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Boys will be boys," Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed Sango by the arm, and lead her away from the now scuffling men. "We need to talk. I hope there are some hot springs around here somewhere."

"I doubt it," Sango supplied as she allowed herself to be drug off by the raven haired teenager. "Hey we need to get going soon. If we don't, Bankotsu or Inuyasha is going to be blamed for destroying this village."

"You are right," Kagome exclaimed. "But once we get a chance to go to some hot springs, we need to have a little chat, girl to girl. Ok."

"Sure thing Kagome," Sango said as she now lead Kagome back to the hut to get their gear ready to leave. 'Great, she is going to be grilling me for a while when we do find some hot springs.'

* * *

It had been nearly three hours since the small group had began there journey again. During that three hour period, the small group had come across a rather large village which was full of life. Small children were running around, laughing as they played games, careless of the dangers that surrounded their lives. 'It must be nice to just be so carefree all the time,' Sango thought to herself.

"What are you thinking about," Bankotsu asked, causing Sango to snap out of her musings.

"Excuse me," Sango asked, not hearing his original question.

"I asked what you were pondering about, because a troubled look crossed your face for a moment," Bankotsu answered.

"I was just thinking about what it would be like to be young and carefree like these children," Sango replied.

"So you are saying you were never this carefree," Bankotsu questioned. "Even you were once a child same as them."

"You forget where I grew up," Sango supplied. "When you live in a village full of demon slayers, you are always worrying if a demon is going to attack the village, or if one of you loved ones would not return from their current mission."

"I never thought about it like that," Bankotsu sighed. "I guess that would be a little taxing on a person's psyche. Don't tell me that you are weak of mind as well."

"What did you just say," Sango hissed in a playful tone, noting the mocking tone in Bankotsu's previous statement. "I will show you just how weak I am." Quickly Sango punched the mercenary in the ribs, causing him to grunt.

"Damn," Bankotsu stated. "I was just playing around. You didn't have to attack me so viciously. I mean I could have really been injured." Bankotsu's voice came out in a mocking tone, causing Sango to narrow her eyes at the now laughing mercenary.

"Just keep laughing you as...," Sango began, but stopped herself in mid-word. "You are so annoying. Do you know that?"

"Well, my brothers used to tell me that all the time," Bankotsu replied, as his eyes grew sad for a brief moment, before returning to a playful manner. "I guess it is just my personality. I would say it is an acquired taste."

"One that only you can stand," Sango sneered, as she turned her head away from the now sulking mercenary.

"Oh come now," Bankotsu exclaimed as he jumped directly in front of Sango, causing her to turn, and stare at his face, which was consumed by a large smile. "I can't be that bad. I mean, you are still talking to me right?"

"I suppose you are beginning to grow on me a little," Sango supplied as she threw her arms up in defeat.

"Good, because now you are stuck with me for until we beat Naraku," Bankotsu exclaimed as he quickly moved to stand right beside Sango, who could only smile in amusement at his hyper attitude.

"And what if we don't find Naraku for a few months," Sango questioned, her voice becoming serious.

"Listen Sango," Bankotsu sighed as he turned to look Sango deep in her eyes. "I will make you a promise, which is something I don't do very often. I hate to break promises, which is the reason why I don't make many. I promise that I am in this for the long haul. I will not abandon you or your friends while Naraku is still alive. I decided to tag along with your little group, and I plan on following this path until the end, no matter how long the road might be."

"And I promise that I will never allow myself to give up so easily, especially since I have someone who gives a damn what happens to me," Sango supplied as she stared deep into Bankotsu's blue orbs. "I will accompany down this long and lonely road."

"I do have a question though," Bankotsu stated. "Who is the person who gives a damn about you?"

"You bast...," Sango began again, before cutting herself off again. 'This man could make a saint curse!'

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter!!! I had some serious family problems to deal with this week, and if any of you would like to know, I would be happy to tell you, just send me a private message through the site. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, even though I doubt it will be. I really have to stop allowing people to bring me down. Well, tomorrow I work from nine in the morning until noon, and after that, I may spend time with my best friend Mary, but I promise I will try to have another chapter finished tomorrow, if not then on Sunday for sure. Also, starting Monday, I begin class again, so chapters may become less frequent. Probably only on the weekends. I'm really sorry everyone, and to all of my faithful reviewers, thank you all, you are the greatest anyone could ever ask for, and I truly mean it.


	11. Chapter Ten

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Demons of Lust**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"Where is Miroku," Inuyasha asked from atop a tree branch.

"I don't know," Bankotsu spat as he continued to rub two twigs together. "Why won't these damn things catch fire?"

"You are probably doing it all wrong," Inuyasha supplied lazily.

"Damn this all to hell," Bankotsu snapped as he threw the two twigs into a forested area. "It never used to be this damn hard to make a fucking fire."

"Yes, but you also had that bastard Renkotsu, who could produce fire with his crazy liquid," Inuyasha supplied from his perch on a nearby tree.

"Shut it mutt," Bankotsu hissed lowly.

"What's wrong," Inuyasha asked as he opened one of his eyes to peer down at the fuming mercenary. "Don't tell me you are going to let the task of making a fire beat the great leader of the feared Band of Seven."

"Screw you bitch," Bankotsu snapped as he stood up, and grabbed the hilt of Banryuu, before walking away from the small encampment. The encampment was nothing more then an area of forest in which Inuyasha and him had cleared with their weapons. Of course the Banryuu was still cracked in the middle, which seemed to add to Bankotsu's ever growing frustration. It had been days since the group had come across any villages, and Bankotsu was getting sick and tired of sleeping on the rough ground. Of course he would never allow the others to know that, considering Inuyasha would just mock him more, the monk would see a weakness, Kagome would try to sympathize with him, and Sango would just tell him to suck it up. 'Why can't they just allow me to clear out a castle? We could live like kings with just one swipe of my companion.'

Bankotsu did not know where he was walking to, nor did he care. His feet seemed to move of their own accord, as him mind continued to ramble on about all of the problems he was having adjusting to the group. As he was plotting the best way to torture and kill the monk, who kept giving him dirty looks anytime Sango was near, oh how he wanted to punch the annoying monk in the mouth just once, the sounds of Sango and Kagome's voices snapped him out of his thoughts. "Doesn't it feel great to just relax," Kagome sighed as she allowed the warm water to flow over most of her exposed body.

"I guess you are right," Sango supplied as she submerged herself under the water, so that only her eyes and forehead were visible. Soon she lifted her head out of the water so that it flowed around her neckline. "I hope that Bankotsu is not regretting his decision to travel with us."

"Why would he be regretting his decision to travel with us," Kagome asked, as she straightened up in the hot water. Kagome loved gossiping, especially if it involved one of the men that traveled with her. She knew that it was a bit of a bad habit, but she did not care. It was the one activity that made her feel as if her and Sango were bonding.

"Well, he is not used to sleeping in such conditions. Not to mention that he could probably cover far more ground by himself, instead of waiting for us," Sango replied as she closed her eyes. Soon she leaned back against the edge of the hot springs, trying to relax a little while she conveyed her fears to the priestess. "Plus, Miroku keeps giving him glares behind his back, and I can tell that Bankotsu notices. Yet, he doesn't even say two words to Miroku. I mean, Bankotsu was the leader of the Band of Seven, and he was more then a match for Inuyasha, and here he is humbling himself, and for what?" Sango's voice began to rise a little at the end of her speech, and she opened her eyes, and looked at Kagome. "I would not blame him if he wanted to leave our group and travel on his own."

"I don't think he will," Kagome said simply, allowing herself to rest against the edge of the hot springs as well.

"Oh and why is that," Sango asked as she looked at the relaxing priestess. "What makes you so confident that he won't leave?"

"Isn't it obvious," Kagome nearly yelled in excitement. "Bankotsu secretly likes you, more then just a friend." Out of no where, Sango nearly jumped out of the hot springs revealing herself to Bankotsu, who quickly turned away, in case she did stand up all the way.

"You are insane," Sango exclaimed in disbelief. "There is no way that Bankotsu could like me like that."

"And why not," Kagome asked as she closed her eyes, waiting to hear Sango's explanation. 'Come on girl, just think with your head.'

"For one thing, I was once his enemy," Sango stated. "Secondly, he doesn't act like he likes me in that manner."

"Now you are the one who is insane," Kagome replied as she opened her eyes. "Think about it Sango. He is protective of you, he is humbling himself for you, and he looks at you as if you were some great painting he is afraid will vanish if he looks away."

"He is only protective of me because he liked Kohaku, he is humbling himself to find Naraku faster, and he doesn't look at me any different then you do," Sango countered.

"You just keep thinking that," Kagome said. "In time, you will see that I'm telling you the truth. Just wait and see."

'I hope you are right,' Sango said to herself as she submerged her face into the water again, her thoughts drifting to the mercenary with the brilliant blue eyes. 'I really hope you are right Kagome!'

Bankotsu was about to leave the hot springs area, when he heard a rustling sound to his left. 'Who the hell would be out here right now,' Bankotsu hissed to himself as he sneaked through the woods that formed a perimeter around the hot springs. As he got closer to the rustling sound, he became aware of heavy breathing. 'Please don't tell me that some sick bastard is pleasuring himself to the girls! God I'm going to enjoy killing this pervert.'

Quickly Bankotsu used the Banryuu to move cut away the branches that concealed the pervert from view, and was shocked to see the monk. "Oh crap," Miroku exclaimed as he jumped up to his feet, grabbing his staff in the process.

"You fucking sick perverted bastard," Bankotsu roared as he lifted Banryuu over his head, preparing to slice the monk in two. "You were peeping on the girls!"

"It's not what you think," Miroku stated, slowly backing away from the angry mercenary. "I was out for a walk when I heard the girls talking. I was going to leave, but I felt a strange demonic aura, and decided to investigate. Next thing I know, you are getting ready to attack me with your damned sword."

"Like I'm really supposed to believe that shit," Bankotsu sneered. "I should gut you like the pig you are, but I will just allow the girls to punish you as they see fit." Bankotsu tossed his head in the direction of the hot springs, where a fuming Kagome and Sango stood in pink towels, covering their bodies.

"Miroku! YOU! PERVERT!," both girls yelled at the monk, who quickly, turned away from the shouting girls, and began to run into the forest.

"Get back here you pervert," Kagome roared as she prepared to chase after the lecherous monk.

"Kagome, don't go after him," Sango said, her expression turning into a serious expression. "I am sensing a strange demonic presence. It isn't very strong, but I have still never felt anything like this before."

"Then the damn monk might have been telling the truth," Bankotsu stated as he lifted Banryuu into a ready position, preparing to strike anything that came near the girls.

Suddenly a blur of silver and red flashed in front of Bankotsu, and he swung the Banryuu at the flash, only to have it stop by the Tetsusaiga. "What the hell," Inuyasha spat. "Why the hell are you attacking me?"

"Sango sensed a strange demonic aura, and you just happened to appear in front of me without warning. Why the hell do you think I attacked you," Bankotsu snapped.

"A demonic aura? Kagome do you sense any jewel shards," Inuyasha asked looking past Bankotsu to the nearly naked Kagome. Instantly Inuyasha began to blush a deep crimson at the sight of Kagome in only a pink towel.

"SIT BOY," Kagome yelled, causing Inuyasha to crash face first into the ground. "I'm surrounded by perverts, and no I don't sense any damn jewel shards. Now both of you go into the woods so we can change into our clothes. NOW!" Kagome's tone left no room for argument, and both males trekked into the woods, making sure their eyes did not stray back towards the dressing girls.

"Great going dog boy," Bankotsu sneered.

"What did I do," Inuyasha snapped at the mercenary. "I just came to see what the hell was going on."

"And get us into trouble in the process," Bankotsu hissed. "Now the girls think that I'm as big a pervert as you and the damn monk."

"And you aren't a pervert," Inuyasha questioned in a mocking voice. "What exactly where you doing when you found Miroku?"

"Don't even start that," Bankotsu snapped in anger and embarrassment. "I overheard Kagome and Sango talking, and I went to see if Kagome had that magic fire starter on her, and I saw that they were in the hot springs, so I decided to leave, but then I heard rustling, and went to go see what it was, and I found that damn monk touching himself in funny places."

"He was what," Inuyasha snarled in anger. "That bastard. How dare he peep on the girls and touch himself while doing it. I thought it was bad enough that he would cope a feel on the girls, but this is getting ridiculous."

"What do you mean he would cope feels," Bankotsu asked, a hint of anger lacing his voice.

"He would touch Kagome and Sango's behinds," Inuyasha stated. He noticed a glint of anger cross Bankotsu's intense blue eyes, before quickly disappearing. "I thought you knew about that."

"How the hell was I supposed to know about that damn monk when no one but Sango talks to me," Bankotsu hissed. "I am going to murder that monk."

"Don't bother," Inuyasha supplied as the two stopped walking, and both leaned against a separate tree, looking at one another. "You will learn to deal with it in time."

"And how do you know this," Bankotsu challenged.

"Because I learned to put up with it," Inuyasha supplied. "I am far more stubborn then you are, and that tells me that if I can put up with it, you can."

"I am nothing like you dog boy," Bankotsu exclaimed as he placed Banryuu in the ground, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is that true, bitch for hire," Inuyasha shot back. "As much as I hate to admit it, we are not that different. We are both fighters, and we both refuse to allow our sense of pride to be suppressed by anyone."

"Once again, ass breathe," Bankotsu stated. "I am nothing like you. Hell, I can't even stand looking at you."

"Well the feeling is mutual," Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, and huffing at the mercenary, who only huffed back at the half-demon. "I just wish Sango hadn't decided to protect your ass."

"And why is that," Bankotsu challenged.

"I would love to kick your ass," Inuyasha replied, baring his fangs in a grin.

"As if you could," Bankotsu smirked.

"Ok we are dressed now," Kagome's voice called, breaking the two out of their staring contest. "Let's go find this demon."

"Right," both men exclaimed.

"We have been walking through this forest for over an hour now," Inuyasha cried out. "And still there has been no sign of a demon."

"Will you just shut up and keep walking," Bankotsu sighed as he switched Banryuu from his right hand to his left hand.

"If we don't find this demon soon, I will just beat the hell out of you to make myself feel better," Inuyasha snapped at the mercenary.

"Is that so," Bankotsu asked as he looked at the frustrated half-demon. "Why don't you come say that to my face."

"Enough you two," Sango exclaimed as she stepped in between the two glaring warriors. "This is not getting us anywhere, and it appears as if the demonic aura has vanished into thin air. I can no longer sense its' presence."

"Could you even be sure you sensed anything in the first place," Inuyasha growled. "Damn it, we could have been on some wild goose chase."

"Oh shut it," Bankotsu retorted. "She said she sensed something, and that is good enough for me. Now that its' presence has vanished, that just means it could be a strong opponent."

"I doubt it," Inuyasha exclaimed. Suddenly the sound of Shippo's screaming voice could be heard running through the forest.

"Someone help me," Shippo yelled, running from a rather large demon. The demon had a multiple dark blue arms protruding from its' midsection. The demon's head appeared human, except for the dark blue, nearly murky black tint. The demon's legs were massive, nearly the size of a full grown human, each with large muscles pumping hard, as he dashed after the much smaller Shippo. "Inuyasha Kagome, someone please save me!"

"Come on that's Shippo," Inuyasha called as he leaped into a tree, before rushing after the sound of Shippo's voice. Inuyasha could see the massive demon rushing through the woods, knocking trees out of his way as he chased after the small Shippo. Quickly, Inuyasha caught up to the demon, who was chasing the small fox demon, and slammed his body into the larger demon's body. The force caused the large demon to crash into the trees right beside him.

"Who dares interrupt my hunt for food," the large demon yelled as it got to its feet. "I will rip whoever it is to shreds."

"Well big boy, you might want to start ripping," Inuyasha snapped as he pulled the Tetsusaiga from its' sheath.

"And who are you puny one," the demon asked as he sized up Inuyasha. "Do you wish to be my meal."

"My name is Inuyasha, and I'm no one's damn meal."

"You have no choice in the matter little one," the demon exclaimed, baring its' fangs at Inuyasha, who jumped out of the way for the creature's snapping jaws. "I hate it when meals jump around so much." As the demon stood to its full height, Inuyasha swiped at its' right leg with Tetsusaiga, but the demon was rather agile for its size, and hopped over the demon sword. Then the demon slammed the back of its' right hand into Inuyasha, sending him flying into a tree that had survived the demon's previous assault.

Upon impact, the tree shattered into a thousand pieces, and Inuyasha flew into the side of another tree, which just tipped over instead of shattering. 'Damn that thing hits hard,' Inuyasha spat to himself. 'Now I'm really pissed.'

"Dragon Wave," Bankotsu's voice called out as a large wave of energy flew at the massive demon, causing it to lose its' balance, before tumbling into some nearby trees, which gave way under the massive weight. "Come on Inuyasha, stop sitting down on the job."

"Shut up you bastard," Inuyasha hissed as he got back to his feet. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Yeah well, I couldn't just leave the girls behind," Bankotsu supplied as he aimed the point of Banryuu at the fallen demon's body.

"Tsk, whatever," Inuyasha sneered as he looked at the fallen demon. "It couldn't have been that easy to defeat that demon."

"They say the bigger they are, the harder they fall," Bankotsu exclaimed as he put the cracked Banryuu on his shoulder. 'Damn it! The crack in Banryuu has gotten worse then before, and I didn't put near as much power into that one as I normally would. What is going on with my companion?'

"More food wishes to join in on the fun," the demon's cold voice called, snapping Bankotsu out of his thoughts. "This must be my lucky day."

"No today is the day you die demon," Bankotsu exclaimed as he charged at the demon, preparing to strike it with Banryuu, but the demon quickly jumped into the air, and a pair of dark blue wings sprouted from the demon's back. "What the fuck?"

"Move Bankotsu," Inuyasha yelled, causing Bankotsu to snap out of his shock just in time to avoid the demon, who was trying to land on the mercenary. As the demon's feet touched down, Bankotsu swiped at its' leg, but was unable to cut into the demon's flesh. "Damn it! Get the hell out of the way you idiot."

Bankotsu tried to move, but as he was jumping backwards, the demon kicked the mercenary, sending him flying into the air, only to be caught by Kirara. "You should be more careful," Sango exclaimed as she situated Bankotsu on the Kirara's back.

"Damn it. I think I may have a broken rib or two," Bankotsu said as he coughed up a little blood into the palm of his hand.

"Now Inuyasha," Sango yelled at the half-demon, who lifted Tetsusaiga behind his head.

"WIND SCAR," Inuyasha yelled as he brought the sword forward. Large energy flames erupted from the sword, and rushed at the demon, who was trying to swipe at Kirara. Almost instantly the Wind Scar hit the demon, causing a roar of pain to escape the demon's lips. "I got him!" Soon the Wind Scar disappeared, leaving the demon's body lying in a pool of blood.

As Inuyasha prepared to put the Tetsusaiga back in its' sheath, Kirara landed right next to him, allowing Sango to slide off of her. Sango quickly moved to help the injured Bankotsu off of the fire cat's back. "Inuyasha, Bankotsu is injured," Sango called.

"It is nothing to worry about," Bankotsu exclaimed as he tried to stop Sango from helping him. "I can walk on my own."

"Stop with the macho act," Inuyasha spat. "You are badly injured. Allow Sango to help you until we get back to camp."

"I don't need help," Bankotsu insisted, before coughing up some more blood. "I have had far worse injuries before."

"Don't tell me that you think this fight is over," a voice called from the forest area. The voice belonged to a female, who allowed her silhouette to be seen from the cover of the forest. "So you were able to defeat my pet. That doesn't mean anything, because his power was so weak that I could have crushed him without lifting a finger."

"Who the hell are you bitch," Inuyasha hissed.

"Such rude words from such a handsome half-demon as yourself," the woman said as she stepped out of the clearing to give the group a good look at her. She had flowing purple hair, which cascaded down her back, caressing the portion of her back that connected to her hips. Hey eyes were a deep violet color, resembling her hair. Her skin was extremely pale, as if she was dead. A flowing green dress clung to her skinny body, giving her the appearance of an ghost. Her feet were bare, crushing the short green grass she stood on. "But if you must call me something, then you may address me as Princess, and nothing else."

"What the hell are you babbling about," Bankotsu snapped, leaning most of his wait on the Banryuu.

"Oh what a beautiful sword," Princess cried as she looked over the massive halberd. "It is so shiny, that I can see my reflection in it. Oh I must have your sword."

"I don't think so," Bankotsu exclaimed as he lifted Banryuu into a fighting position, earning himself a rough jolt of pain. As he struggled to keep the sword in the air, he could feel blood building up in the back of his throat. 'Great, I am going to pass out soon! This is not fucking happening right now!'

"If you won't let me have it, I will just have to take it from you by force," Princess exclaimed as she vanished from existence, only to reappear directly in front of Bankotsu an instant later.

"How did you do that," Bankotsu yelled as he tried to step away from Princess, who just reached out, and grabbed hold of the Banryuu, causing it to snap when Bankotsu tried to yank it from her grasps. "NO!!! BANRYUU!!!"

"Bankotsu look out," Sango yelled as she watched Princess' hand draw back. Just as Princess was brought her fist forward, Sango jumped in the way, taking the direct blow from the vile woman. The punch sent Sango flying into a stunned Bankotsu, who was then forced against a tree, causing more blood to flow from his mouth.

"Sango are you ok," Bankotsu asked as he held Sango's smaller form in his arms. When there was no reply to his question, Bankotsu could feel a rage building deep from within his body. Never before had he felt such a feeling. All pain in his body seemed to vanish instantly. "You are going to pay for that bitch!"

"You should be dead right now, but I guess I will have to settle for the girl," Princess exclaimed as she laughed at Bankotsu's anger.

Quickly Bankotsu got to his feet, still holding onto Sango as he did. Once he was back on his feet, he stared deep into Sango's face, hoping for her to open her beautiful eyes once more. As Bankotsu continued to look at Sango, he noticed that she was still breathing lightly, meaning she was just unconscious at the moment. "Bankotsu," Sango whispered in her unconscious state.

"Don't worry Sango," Bankotsu spoke in a low voice. "I promise I will make this bitch pay for hitting you like that, and next time, don't jump in front of a blow for me."

"Bankotsu, you can't fight her," Inuyasha exclaimed. "She is too strong, and you are too hurt at the moment."

"Shut up Inuyasha," Bankotsu snapped. "I know my own fucking limits. You just get Sango the hell out of here for me."

"Bankotsu no," Kagome's scared voice called. "Sango would be more upset if you were to fight her right now, then if you weren't to fight her right now."

"Not you too priestess," Bankotsu sighed. "I can't just allow this bitch to get away with what she did."

"You can get her back another time," Kagome shouted. "Right now we need to retreat and regroup before we take her on."

"Kagome is right," Inuyasha sighed in a defeated tone. "If we fight her right now, then we are going to be thinking about Sango, and not fighting to the fullest of our abilities. However, if we wait to fight her when we are all at our best, then we should be able to defeat her with ease."

"Don't tell me that you want to run with your tail tucked between your legs now," Bankotsu hissed.

"You said you wanted to join our group, well this is how we do things," Inuyasha supplied in a dry voice. "We don't fight when we have to worry about one of our friends. As much as I hate to say it, we couldn't even fight if you had been the one to be injured."

"Oh and why is that," Bankotsu asked, still wanting to take a swing at Princess, who was lightly laughing.

"Because Sango truly cares about you," Inuyasha exclaimed. "And I won't allow her heart to be broken again. She has lost so much already, and yet, she still finds the ability to open herself up to you, even if it is just a little bit at a time. I know she may not show it yet, but she does care about you, the same as she cared about Kohaku. I promised her that we would get Kohaku back, but she was forced to kill him herself. Then she finds out that Miroku doesn't really love her, and he breaks her heart into another thousand pieces. After all of that, she was able to put her heart back together another to allow you to enter into it."

"Shut up," Bankotsu exclaimed. "I know all about that. Why do you think it is so hard for me to keep my cool, and not snap that damn monk in half? Why do you think I forced myself to stop killing innocent people? I know that Sango cares about me, and I care about her as well. That is why I have to kill this bitch. To show anyone who would hurt Sango, that they must deal with me for such a stupid decision."

"This is all touching, but how do you plan on defeating me without your sword little human," Princess laughed, causing Bankotsu to scowl deeply at her.

"I will find a way to defeat you," Bankotsu yelled, dropping to his knees, the anger he felt losing to the pain that was quickly getting the better of him. Suddenly Bankotsu lied backwards, cradling Sango's body against his chest. 'I am sorry Sango.'

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait on this chapter, but I have been busy due to it being the first week of school. I must say sorry for the crappy ending to the chapter, but I couldn't come up with a great way to end it. I promise that if it sucks I will revise it, and try to make it better. Also, thank you all. I have the best reviewers in the world, and your feedback is greatly appreciated. Once again, thank you all. Expect another chapter soon.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Seeking Truth**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

The thick cover of black covered her entire being. Her she tried to see past the darkness, but as hard as she tried, it seemed to be in vain. There was no end to the darkness, no light at the end of the tunnel. Hell, the pain that shot through her body made her believe she would not even be able to crawl to the light if there was one. She could hear the whisper of voices, familiar voice at that. Soon she realized that they belonged to Inuyasha and Kagome, and once she made the recognition, a light began to invade her sight. At first it was dim, but quickly it became more brilliant in color. As she slowly inched closer to the light, she could feel the warmth from the light spreading throughout her entire body.

Finally after what had seemed like an eternity, Sango made it to the light, and felt her eye lids open on their own accord. "Look Sango's finally awake," Shippo's voice exclaimed as the small fox demon jumped up and down in happiness.

"Sango are you ok," Kagome questioned as she rushed to the brown haired demon slayer. Quickly Kagome knelt beside Sango, grabbing hold of her hand, and giving it a light squeeze. "Would you like something to eat?"

Feeling the lack of saliva in her mouth, Sango tried to sit up, but a sharp pain attacked her body, causing her to lay back down. "I'm thirsty," Sango said in a depressed tone. She hated it when people had to take care of her. It was nearly a fate worse then death to her, but this was one of those times she could not refuse help.

Almost instantly Kagome jumped to her feet, and grabbed Sango a cup of rather chilled tea. "Sorry it isn't warm, but we made it when we first got here, which was about three hours ago," Kagome explained as she watched Sango gulp down the liquid.

"That was excellent," Sango supplied as she finished the cup of tea in a single drink. "What happened after I blacked out? Where is Bankotsu?"

At the mention of the mercenaries name, everyone hung their head, including Inuyasha. "He went to go get the Banryuu repaired," Inuyasha said in a cold voice, anger lacing each word he spoke. "The bastard doesn't want us to come with him, because he is afraid it will be too dangerous. The damn idiot."

"How long ago did he leave," Sango asked. If they hurried, they would be able to catch him with ease. Three hours was not much of a lead when you had a half-demon and a neko demon as transportation.

"He headed out about three days ago," Kagome said, keeping her gaze away from Sango's.

"I thought you said we just got here three hours ago," Sango questioned. "Then how did he leave three days ago."

"Sango, you have been unconscious for five full days," Inuyasha supplied. "We have been traveling back to Kaede's village for the past three days."

"What happened with that Princess lady," Sango asked, still trying to process all of the information she was receiving. "Where you able to beat her Inuyasha?"

"I was far to worried about getting both you and Bankotsu out of harms way, that I didn't even bother fighting her," Inuyasha admitted, anger overcoming his voice. "I could have beat her, but I couldn't do it with both you and Bankotsu just lying in the way."

"Thank you Inuyasha," Sango said quietly. She knew how much it must have upset Inuyasha not to fight with her, and she also knew that Bankotsu was probably just as upset as Inuyasha, if not more so. 'Please hurry back to us Bankotsu. There is so much we must talk about.'

* * *

"THIS IS TAKING FOREVER," Bankotsu yelled into the air. "Where the fuck is this damned blacksmith?"

"I take it you are looking for Master Totosai," a meek voice exclaimed, causing Bankotsu to look around. Quickly Bankotsu grabbed the broken blade of Banryuu, and prepared to attack anything that would dare to attack him.

"Who is there," Bankotsu yelled. "Show yourself now, and I might not kill you, but if you force me to look for you, I will kill you!"

"No need for that my young friend," the voice exclaimed from right behind him. Spinning quickly, Bankotsu came face to face with nothing. "Down here! On your shoulder!"

Looking down, Bankotsu became aware of a little flea demon sitting on his shoulder. "Who the hell are you, and why shouldn't I squash you like the bug you are?"

"My name is Myoga," the flea demon exclaimed. "I am Master Inuyasha's most dependable servant."

"Then why is this the first time I have met you," Bankotsu questioned, giving the flea a disapproving look. "Each time I have fought against or with Inuyasha, you have been nowhere to be found."

"I do most of my serving from afar," the flea responded, smiling lightly at the mercenary. "And now, I am going to help you since it will help Master Inuyasha."

"And how do you plan on helping me little flea," Bankotsu questioned, still giving the flea a displeased look.

"I am going to take you to see Master Totosai," Myoga replied. "He is the greatest blacksmith ever. There is not another demon or human who can make swords or other weapons as strong as Totosai."

"Should I venture to guess that this Totosai is the one who originally forged my Banryuu then," Bankotsu asked.

"Oh you are quite correct," Myoga supplied. "He also forged your brother's blade as well. Two of his greatest creations."

"Can he forge me another weapon to go along with my Banryuu," Bankotsu asked. His excitement was beginning to grow as he talked to the small flea demon. "If I could have another weapon like Banryuu, I would be able to defeat Naraku with ease."

"He has already forged you another weapon," Myoga exclaimed. "You see, your brother has come unto a great evil. It is so great, that you may not be able to defeat it with just the Banryuu. So Totosai took the remains of your 'brothers', and forged them into a single weapon."

"WHAT," Bankotsu snapped, causing Myoga to fly from his shoulder. "You mean this bastard took the remains of my team and forged a blade from them as well?!"

"Sort of," Myoga supplied. "He only took the remains of Jakotsu and Suikotsu."

"Why the hell would he do that," Bankotsu hissed. "They could have been brought back to life, just like I was."

"If that was true, then why haven't they already been brought back to life," Myoga asked as he jumped onto the tip of Bankotsu's nose. "Now listen to me. Totosai did not just take their remains without asking their souls for help. He explained to them what would be happening, and they were eager to come back as your weapon. They were the two loyalest members of your team, and you should be honored to have them fighting at your side once more."

"But they are not fighting at my side," Bankotsu snapped. "They are fighting as my fucking weapon."

"Exactly," Myoga supplied. "They are putting their trust in you. I know you are upset, because you believed that after you defeated Naraku, you would find the key to bringing them back, but the truth is that there is no way to bring THEM back. They were not cursed by Kami like you were. They will eventually find everlasting peace, but you are destined to wander this Earth. You will be forced to watch everyone you love and care about die before your eyes, if you do not fulfill your mission set by Kami."

"And what is that mission," Bankotsu sneered. "Since you know so much about me, what is this great mission I must accomplish?"

"I have pondered that question since I first heard of your destiny," Myoga replied in a solemn tone. "However, I have yet to come up with the answer to that question. The more I think about it, the more I realize that, I am not meant to answer that question. You are. When the time comes, you will learn what your mission is, but for now, I would concentrate on learning the key to defeating your brother, Hakai."

"So that bastard is really my brother," Bankotsu hissed in anger. "Everything he said was true then?"

"I am afraid so," Myoga acknowledged. "You were brought into this world through death, and partly because of that, death has become your gift. You are one of the most talented killers to ever walk the face of the Earth, and you have used that gift for your purposes, and that has left you dead twice. Now you have a third opportunity to use your gift to help others. Don't waste it."

"So which way is this Totosai's place," Bankotsu exclaimed. "We need to get going so I can get back to Inuyasha." 'And so I can see Sango again. There is so much we have to talk about.'

* * *

The former leader of the Band of Seven began a trek that lasted well over three more days, and on the third day, Myoga called for him to stop. "We are here," Myoga stated. The two were standing in front of a large mountain. Directly in front of them was a small, human sized cave that lead into the mountain. "Please wait here, Young Master."

"Whatever," Bankotsu exclaimed. 'This guy had better be as good as the flea says he is. If not, then I will just kill him and the flea.'

Inside of the cave, Myoga ran into one of his greatest fears. Standing in front of the old blacksmith was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother. "I'm sorry for the delay Lord Sesshomaru, but your sword is fully repaired now."

"Good," Sesshomaru said in calm and cold voice. "I shall spare your life once more as payment for your work."

"I have never received better payment then yours, Lord Sesshomaru," Totosai said as he bowed deeply to the great Lord of the Western Lands. "May fortune smile upon you, and those that travel with you."

Without really listening to the elderly looking man, Sesshomaru turned to leave. "Please wait Lord Sesshomaru," Myoga exclaimed as he jumped onto the dog demon's nose.

"I thought I smelt your presence flea," Sesshomaru stated as he flicked the flea off of his nose. "Now why do you halt my departure?"

"I beg of you my Lord," Myoga began. "I have brought the former leader of the Band of Seven to this place, and I request that you give me a moment to lead him away from here, so you are not forced to look upon his ugly features."

"My what," Bankotsu's angry voice called from the opening of the cave. "And if it isn't Inuyasha's older brother. What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your concern," Sesshomaru spat. "However, you should learn a little respect for those who are superior to you. I would gladly teach you, but you are not worth my time, and I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"What's wrong," Bankotsu asked as he began walking towards the full-blooded demon. "Are you scared of me?"

"Me scared of you," Sesshomaru questioned as he lifted his right eyebrow at the mercenary. "Not in your wildest dreams human. I simply have more important things to do then fight with trash such as yourself." Bankotsu was about to say something back to Sesshomaru, but was hit in the head by a rather large stone ball.

"I am sorry about this Lord Sesshomaru," Totosai exclaimed as he bowed to Sesshomaru again. "I will be sure to teach this pathetic human a lesson for you."

"That won't be necessary this time," Sesshomaru supplied as he walked away from Totosai, and past the now unconscious Bankotsu. "However, the next time we meet, I will just kill him with my own bare hands."

"Yes my Lord," Totosai exclaimed. Once Sesshomaru's presence was completely gone, Totosai took a set in front of a small fire that had been at the center of his makeshift home. "That was a close one."

"Why was Lord Sesshomaru here," Myoga asked as he came to rest on the old man's shoulder.

"He wanted me to repair and upgrade the Tenseiga," Totosai responded as he continued to look into the heart of the fire. "Things are beginning to take shape out there. Soon the great battle shall take place, and I fear that we may be doomed no matter how hard we fight."

"You must not think like that my old friend," Myoga exclaimed. "We must all keep a positive outlook on things. Besides, we have both Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha on our side."

"It won't be enough just to have them on our side," Totosai exclaimed. "We need them to work together, and I just don't know if that is going to happen."

"You forget, we still have Bankotsu as well," Myoga supplied. "If you can train him, like you trained Hakai, then maybe it will be enough to ensure us victory without those two being on the same page."

"I don't think I can teach him," Totosai supplied. "Hakai was so focused on killing anyone who would not help him, that I was forced to train him. Besides, if I teach him how, he will never become as powerful as if he learned it on his own. Then again, I could always use another apprentice!!!"

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It truly was just a filler chapter, meaning I am using this chapter to buy me some time for the next chapter. Also, I needed to bring in Sesshomaru, who is going to play a major part in the story (that is still a little ways down the line). I really did not want to do a scene with both Bankotsu and Sango talking about their feelings just yet, mainly because I agree with a review I received about them falling in love way to fast. Of course they will talk down the road, but I am not going to have them proclaim their love for one another just yet. Sorry, I am evil. I know. Once again, Thank you to all of my great reviewers!!! You are the greatest!!! You are all my Reason to Write, ok that was a little corny. I can't believe I just said that. Wow, I am so ashamed of myself. Well I hope you all enjoyed this, and look for more soon.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Bond Between a Mother and Child**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

It had been nearly a month since the encounter with the strange woman named Princess, and still Bankotsu had not returned to their group. At first, Sango was thinking it would only take a few days for him to get the Banryuu repaired, and then she would be able to have her talk with him, but now she was beginning to fear the worst might have befallen him, again. Of course, Inuyasha told her that was ridiculous, because he was such a strong fighter, but when he had left them, he was injured, the Banryuu was broken, and he was injured. Inuyasha just told her to knock it off, and focus on finding Naraku, and that when Bankotsu was ready, he would be back.

So that was exactly what she was doing at the moment. However, she was quickly becoming frustrated. "Why does there have to be so much god damn mud here," Sango cursed as she pulled her foot out of the quick sand like mud.

"You could have always rode Kirara," Inuyasha supplied from a tree branch above her.

"Shut it," Sango exclaimed as she continued to prod through the mud. "Damn this all to hell. Inuyasha come help me out here."

"What's the magic word," Inuyasha asked as he sat Kagome down on a sturdy branch.

"Just come fuc..., just come help me," Sango hissed. This was not how she had envisioned spending her day. No she had wanted to relax today, but Inuyasha had other plans. He said she should have relaxed enough when she was resting from her injuries. Since she had recovered, they had been traveling for a week straight.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Inuyasha exclaimed as he jumped onto one of the lower tree branches before extending his clawed hand to Sango. Quickly Sango grabbed hold of his wrist, and allowed him to lift her onto the tree branch with ease. Once Sango's weight was on the branch, it snapped in half, sending both her and Inuyasha back into the mud.

"This was not how I wanted to spend my day," Sango hissed as she tried to wipe the mud from her face.

"Next time just fucking listen to me, and ride Kirara," Inuyasha spat as he jumped out of the mud, and onto another tree branch. "I'm never going to get this shit out of my hair."

"Just shut up, and get me the hell out of this shit," Sango exclaimed as she reached out for Inuyasha's hand.

"Wow, Sango is really pissed," Shippo exclaimed from Kagome's backpack. "I don't think I have ever heard her curse like that before."

"Me either," Kagome agreed.

* * *

"Damn it old man," Bankotsu exclaimed as he rushed after Totosai. "You mean to tell me that all of these pointless fucking tasks have not been to train me? You have just been using me as cheap labor!!! Do you know who the fuck I am? I am Bankotsu, the feared leader of the Band of Seven!!!"

"Former leader," Totosai supplied from behind a cauldron of boiling water. The cauldron was the only thing that was keeping Bankotsu from getting to the now cowering old man.

"What did you just fucking say," Bankotsu snapped as he kicked the hot cauldron, causing intense pain to shoot through his foot. Seeing an opportunity, Totosai fled from the cave, leaving behind an extremely pissed off Bankotsu. "Bastard. I'm going to kill that old fart."

"Please forgive him," Myoga exclaimed as he landed on Bankotsu's shoulder. "He wants to train you, but he can not."

"Oh and why the hell is that," Bankotsu exclaimed, anger racing through his voice.

"It is hard to explain," Myoga supplied. "I know that these pointless tasks seem stupid to you, but in reality, they are increasing your physical strength. When you first started 'training' for Totosai, you could barely lift the monstrous jugs of water, but now you are able to lift them with relative ease, and you can lift more of them then you could have before.

"In fact, I think your physical strength might have increased a hundred percent from when you first came here. Think about it like this. When you first came here, you were unable to block that demon's kick, and now I would not doubt that you could block it with ease."

"I guess you have a point," Bankotsu sighed in defeat. "But I have a question. How can I become fast enough to catch that bastard Totosai?"

"Not even Lord Sesshomaru has figured that trick out yet," Myoga laughed.

* * *

It had taken nearly two hours to get all of the dirt and mud out of her hair and off of her slayer suit, but finally the task was done. 'Now I can sit back and relax in this wonderful hot spring,' Sango sighed in content for the first time in about a month. 'I wonder if Bankotsu is alright, and where the hell did Miroku take off too?'

These and other thoughts continued to swirl in Sango's mind as she tried to relax in the warm water. Soon Sango allowed her eyes to close as she cleared her mind. For a few moments, she allowed herself to become one with nature. Suddenly, a sound caused her to open her eyes. "Who is there," Sango called out to the trees surrounding the hot springs. The only reply was another rustling behind her. Jumping to her feet in the hot springs, she realized she was still naked, and covered her bare chest by crossing her arms.

"I never knew you were so beautiful," a familiar voice called from behind her.

"Bankotsu is that you," Sango asked as she sank back into the water, keeping anyone from getting a view of her naked body. "What are you doing here?"

"What's wrong, you aren't happy to see me," Bankotsu asked as he revealed himself to Sango. "I figured you would be glad that I was back."

"Well I am glad to see you, just I didn't expect to see you like this," Sango exclaimed as she looked down through the water at her still naked form.

"Like what," Bankotsu asked as he began to strip himself of his armor. Soon he was taking off the rest of his clothing, causing Sango to turn away from his stripping form.

"What are you doing Bankotsu," Sango questioned as a large blush crept up her face.

"I am going to take a bath," Bankotsu supplied as he stepped into the hot springs as well, allowing the water to cover most of his body. "Is that a crime?"

"No, but don't you think it would be appropriate to wait for me to finish," Sango exclaimed, still not turning to look at the mercenary.

"Why would I do that," Bankotsu questioned as he walked closer to Sango's exposed form. Soon he was close enough that Sango could hear his breathing in her ear. "I get to bath with a beautiful woman. Any man would kill for this opportunity." His warm breathe was intoxicating to her mind, and she could feel his arms slowly wrapping around her midsection, pulling her back to rest against his chest.

"Bankotsu, I...," Sango began, but was cut off by Bankotsu placing a light kiss on the side of her neck.

"Shh," Bankotsu said in a charming voice. "Sango, I have been wanting to tell you this for quite some time. I lo..."

"Sango wake up," Kagome's voice called, causing Sango to open her eyes.

"What's going on," Sango asked as she sat up in the hot springs. "What just happened?"

"You fell asleep in here, and I had to come looking for you," Kagome supplied with a smile. "I guess you became really relaxed."

"I guess so," Sango supplied as she began to get out of the hot springs. "Inuyasha is probably upset."

"A little," Kagome laughed. "He just wants to get all of that mud out of his hair."

"I can't blame him," Sango laughed as well. 'What was with that dream? I can't believe how real that felt.'

* * *

"Myoga, this is stupid," Bankotsu snapped. "Why do I need to be balancing on one hand?"

"Well you see my young friend, if you are able to balance on your weak hand, then you will have complete control over your body," Myoga replied. "The longer you can perform this task, the more control you will gain."

"What's the longest anyone has ever been able to do this," Bankotsu questioned, his black braid brushing against the ground.

"Well the longest I human has accomplished the feat is about ten hours," Myoga began. "The longest a demon or half-demon has done it has been close to a month."

"What," Bankotsu exclaimed as he fell over. "An entire month. That's insane, how did they eat."

"You fell, so it looks like you have to start all over," Myoga supplied in a dejected voice. "And you were within two hours of beating the previous human record."

"Or you could do something else," Totosai's voice called from the mouth of the cave. "I have finished your new weapon."

"Well let's see it then," Bankotsu exclaimed as he got to his feet, brushing the grass and dirt off of his pants. As he started to walk towards the old man, he was thrown two sheathed swords, which he caught with ease. One sword's hilt was a deep crimson color, and the other sword's hilt was a dark blue color. Each hilt was wrapped by a thin white cloth, which quickly tied to Bankotsu's wrist the moment they came in contact with his skin. "So these are my new weapons?"

"They are not as strong as a demon sword, but they will be able to help you in battle," Totosai replied. "They are also able to be linked together by the hilt to form a Naginata."

"Really," Bankotsu exclaimed as he unsheathed the crimson hilted blade.. Once the sheath was off of the sword, Bankotsu could hear Jakotsu's voice in his mind.

"It's been a while hasn't it brother," Jakotsu exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on," Bankotsu shouted. "What type of demon magic is this?"

"Relax Bankotsu," Jakotsu snapped. "I'm communicating to you through the sword you idiot"

"I really must be going crazy," Bankotsu supplied as he slumped to the ground.

"You are not going crazy," Jakotsu sighed. "This is the power that Hakai was talking about. This is how he was able to call his sword back to him."

"So if I throw you, you will come back to me," Bankotsu questioned as he threw Jakotsu as far as he could, and the thin piece of cloth released from Bankotsu's wrist.

"YOU ASSHOLE," Jakotsu yelled as he flew through the air. "IF I STILL HAD A BODY I WOULD KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!"

"Now come back to me Jakotsu," Bankotsu exclaimed, reaching his hand out to Jakotsu. However, the sword never moved from the spot where it landed. "Damn it! I thought you said I could call my weapon back to me."

"Hey you just threw me, and you expect me to just come flying back to you," Jakotsu hissed in anger. "Kiss my hilt!"

"Sorry about that," Bankotsu exclaimed as he pulled the blue handled sword from the sheath, allowing Suikotsu's voice to echo in his mind.

"Well boss, it looks like we get to have some more fun," Suikotsu exclaimed. Suddenly Jakotsu came flying back to Bankotsu's right hand.

"So when do we get to fight Inuyasha," Jakotsu exclaimed in a cheery voice. "It has been so long since I had a chance to taste his blood."

"We don't get to fight Inuyasha anymore," Bankotsu supplied. "We are now members of his group."

"What," the two swords yelled at the same time.

"Relax," Bankotsu called out. "We still get to kill people, just we get to kill bad people."

"If you remember brother," Suikotsu stated. "We were the bad guys."

"I know, but times change," Bankotsu replied. "Besides, you two will get to taste the blood of my family."

"Oh and how is that," Jakotsu asked.

"I'm going to use you to kill my brother Hakai," Bankotsu sneered. The very thought of Hakai caused his blood to boil.

"Sounds like it should be fun," Suikotsu laughed, causing Jakotsu to laugh as well.

"Those three are going to be extremely scary once they learn to fight with each other as one," Myoga sighed from atop Totosai's shoulder.

"Agreed," Totosai replied absentmindedly.

"So what abilities do they have," Bankotsu asked, looking at Totosai.

"Apart, they are similar to regular katanas, but when they are put together to form the Naginata, they are able to form the Raging Tornado," Totosai responded with a smirk. "Now why don't you lock in their hilts."

Bankotsu brought the two hilts together, and an immense power began to leak from the newly formed Naginata. "This is amazing," Bankotsu exclaimed as he held onto the center of the Naginata. "The power that is flowing within the swords is amazing."

"You said that once already big brother," Suikotsu supplied in a dry voice.

Suddenly Bankotsu began to spin the Naginata over his head, causing a large amount of wind to form over his head. Quickly he brought the Naginata down in front of him, and a cyclone of wind rushed forward at the now running Totosai. "RAGING TORNADO!!!"

"This is not funny," Totosai yelled as he kept a good distance between himself and the cyclone. "After everything I have done for you, this is how you repay me!!!"

"That is for all of those pointless tasks," Bankotsu snapped, before he fell unconscious. Before Bankotsu could hit the ground, the cyclone died away.

"What happened," Myoga asked as he hopped over to the unconscious mercenary. "Why did he just fall like that?"

"He used up far to much energy," Totosai said as he came to stand over the fallen mercenary. "I did not expect him to be able to actually use the Raging Tornado this early, and the control he has over it is amazing, and he can only get better with practice."

"Will you be able to repair the Banryuu," Myoga asked.

"It is already repaired, but it will be of no use to him if he can not get in touch with his mother's spirit," Totosai replied as he bent down to pick up the Naginata, and quickly unlatched the hilts, turning the weapon back into two different swords. "I just hope that he will be able to learn to interact with his mother as easily as he did with his fellow mercenaries."

"Shouldn't it be easier, considering that she is his blood," Myoga questioned as he jumped from Bankotsu's limp from to Totosai's shoulder.

"Actually, it may be harder, because he never knew her in life," Totosai answered as he sheathed the two swords, before grabbing the unconscious Bankotsu.

* * *

Bankotsu's mind was swirling, and he could see images of the all the people he had killed. He was currently standing on the bank of a large river, and they were standing on the other river bank. All of the people standing on the other bank were covered in blood, and a lot of them were holding their heads in their arms. Standing in what appeared to be the middle was a black haired woman, with crystal blue eyes. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes, before leaking down her flawless pale face. The rest of her skin was the same pale as he face, and her body was covered by a light green nightgown. The pale green was beautiful against her skin, giving her the appearance of a glowing angel as she began to walk towards the river.

Slowly, she lifted her hand upwards, as if she was reaching for Bankotsu, who could only stare at the woman's unfamiliar face. As he got a closer look at her face, he could not remember a time when he had killed anyone like her. Normally he left the women and children to Suikotsu, or one of the other brothers. He hated being forced to kill a woman, especially after what Amaya had gone through. Slowly the woman walked towards him, and finally she came to the large river that separated the two.

Bankotsu was stunned when she did not stop walking, and began to walk along the top of the water's surface. 'What the hell is this shit,' Bankotsu shouted to himself. He wanted to run from her, to get as far away as his feet would take him, but he was rooted to the spot. His feet would not respond no matter how much he wished for them to move.

Just as she began to walk across the river, her form vanished from his sight, leaving him staring at the countless hoard of his victims. "Bankotsu, please come join us," the victims all began to chant in unison. "We have been waiting to accept you into our family."

"Do not allow them to scare you Bankotsu," a smooth feminine voice called from Bankotsu, causing him to turn around in surprise. Standing before him was the woman from across the river. A large smile was plastered across her face as she stepped closer to Bankotsu.

"Who are you woman," Bankotsu asked as he took a step back.

"Don't tell me that you don't recognize me," the woman exclaimed as she took another step closer to the slowly retreating Bankotsu.

"I have never seen you before in my life," Bankotsu exclaimed as he stepped back once more.

"And yet I have been with you for most of your life," the woman stated as he smile quickly turned into a frown. "When you have been in your greatest time of need, I have been the one you trusted the most. I have never failed you during battle, nor shall I ever fail you, just as long as you have trust in me."

"What are you talking about," Bankotsu snapped as he stepped backwards into the large river. The feeling of weightlessness suddenly grabbed hold of Bankotsu's being, and he too began to walk on the water. "Who are you?"

"If you do not know who I am, then you have no right to wield me anymore," the woman exclaimed as she shoved Bankotsu backwards, causing him to fall into the water, where arms began to grab hold of him. Fighting desperately, Bankotsu was able to get away from the arms, before he resurfaced on the river bank that was filled with his victims. "Since you do not know me, then you should be able to slay all of these people without my help."

"I still don't understand what you are babbling about," Bankotsu hissed at the woman, his rage getting the better of him. As his attention was focused on the woman, a small group of the fallen victims pounced onto Bankotsu, and began to land punches and kicks to his body. "Damn it! Get the fuck off of me right now!!!" Using as much strength as he could muster, Bankotsu sent the small group flying off of his being, before standing up to face the thousand or so people he had slaughtered.

"What's wrong Bankotsu," the woman asked as she came to stand behind him.

"You wouldn't be so damn cocky if I had my Banryuu," Bankotsu hissed as he turned to glare at the now angry woman.

"You wish to wield me, and yet you do not know me," Banryuu hissed, her voice becoming acidic.

"Wait you are Banryuu," Bankotsu exclaimed before he was pounced on again. "You can't be my mother."

"Why is that," Banryuu asked as she came closer to the pile of slain people. "I have been with you in all of your greatest battles. I know all of your secrets, and I know everything that you feel, and yet you ignore me as if I don't even exist. You treat me as nothing more then a tool for killing."

"I did not know," Bankotsu began, but was cut off as a fist connected with his face. "Mother, allow me to fight with you again. I wish to get to know you better, and to become stronger, and I need you for that."

"There is nothing I won't do for you my son, but first you must ask me," Banryuu supplied as she placed her hand in Bankotsu's. "Just ask my son."

"Will you please let me fight with you by my side," Bankotsu asked as he squeezed his mother's hand in his.

"Yes my son," Banryuu exclaimed as she suddenly turned into the halberd sword. "Now my son, we will slay these zombies together."

"Yes we will," Bankotsu yelled as she pushed all of the slain victims off of his body. Quickly he got to his feet, and aimed the Banryuu behind him.

"DRAGON WAVE!!!!" Both Bankotsu and Banryuu's voices could be heard as the massive wave of energy rushed at the now retreating zombies.

Soon the energy wave began to destroy the river and forest around him, leaving him in complete darkness, holding the Banryuu over his shoulder. "Now you must awaken my son, for we have much work to do," Banryuu's soft voice called in Bankotsu's ear.

Almost instantly Bankotsu opened his eyes to see the roof of Totosai's cave. A numbness had overtaken his body for a few moments, but once the numbness had passed on, he could feel his hand gripping tightly onto the hilt of a sword. Lifting his right hand up to inspect the hilt, he was delighted to see a fully restored Banryuu gleaming in the dim fire light. "It is good to have you back by my side mother," Bankotsu supplied as he hugged the newly repaired blade to his chest.

"Finally he has learned how to communicate with the Banryuu," Totosai said in a calm voice as he watched Bankotsu's antics.

"I would say you were right," Myoga said from Totosai's shoulder.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know there hasn't really been much 'actual' romance between Sango and Bankotsu, but I promise that it will be coming soon enough, you just have to give it time. Also, I hope this answered a few questions you might have had. Also, sorry to anyone who was offended by Sango's dream. Once again, thank you to all my faithful reviewers. You are my life blood. You are the greatest fans a armature writer could ever hope for.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Keeping Promises**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"Damn it Sango," Inuyasha hissed as he slashed his claws through another demon. "Get your head into the fucking battle now!"

"I am," Sango yelled as she launched her massive boomerang at a large ogre demon. "Just worry about yourself." The boomerang hit the intended mark, cutting the massive demon in half instantly.

"I don't need to worry about myself," Inuyasha shouted back. "I have already killed ten demons to your one."

"Just shut up and leave me alone," Sango snapped as she dodged acidic spit from a bat demon that had swooped down towards her. "Hiriakotsu!!!" The attack hit the bat demon from behind, killing it before its body could hit the ground.

"Good form slayer," a feminine voice called from behind Sango, who quickly turned just in time to dodge a large claw that swiped at her. "Really good form."

"Damn it," Sango yelled as she ducked under the returning Hiriakotsu, which slammed into the large demon that had tried to claw her. The Hiriakotsu soon landed on the ground, a few hundred feet in front of Sango. "Show yourself!"

"Well since you don't know how to ask nicely, I guess I could teach you some manners," Princess supplied as she appeared in between Sango and the Hiriakotsu. "So I wonder just how strong you are without your weapon."

"If you want to know that, all you have to do is test me," Sango sneered as she pulled her katana from its sheath. The blade gleamed in the sunlight, reflecting the image of Princess on its surface.

"So you plan on fighting me with that weak weapon," Princess questioned as she reached behind her back, to pull a long bladed sword from behind her back. Unlike Sango's katana, this sword had no curve, and was radiating demonic aura. "You should know that if you really try to fight me with that inferior weapon, I shall kill you."

"Don't think you one just because you got a larger sword," Sango exclaimed, as she rushed at Princess, who slammed her blade into the weaker katana. Sango felt as if her entire arm was on fire from the force of the clash. 'What the hell? How can she be this strong?'

"I warned you slayer," Princess exclaimed as she tried to slash Sango, who performed an extremely agile move to get out of the way of the attack. "Now I will just have to kill you for being so stupid."

Sango continued to dodge thrusts and slashes, but was unable to find an opening to strike with her own katana. 'Damn she is good,' Sango thought as she was forced to block another attack. The force sent Sango sprawling backwards, but Sango was able to quickly get back to her feet just in time to dodge yet another slash. 'I have to find some sort of opening soon, or she is going to end up getting me with that blade.'

"Come on Slayer, I figured you would give me some sort of a challenge," Princess supplied as she stopped her onslaught to taunt the proud Sango.

"You never shut up do you," Sango exclaimed. Quickly she pulled a hidden dagger from a compartment in her suit, and threw it at Princess, who was able to use her sword to block the attack. When Princess looked back at Sango, she could see Sango rushing towards the Hiriakotsu.

"Clever little bitch," Princess snorted as she picked the dagger up from the ground, and flung it in Sango's direction, hitting the slayer in the right shoulder. Blood began to flow down Sango's outfit as she fell to her knees in pain. "You should know better then to turn your back on your opponent."

'Damn it,' Sango yelled in her head. 'I can't move my arm, nor can I feel the katana in my hand. This is not good. She has taken no damage, and I am down to one arm.'

"What's wrong Slayer," Princess asked as she stalked Sango from behind, preparing to land the finishing blow. Quickly Princess lifted the sword above her head, preparing to cleave Sango's head in two. "Say goodbye."

"MOVE SANGO," Bankotsu voiced called loudly, causing Sango to move out of the blades path, before she got to her feet, and pulled the dagger out of her shoulder. 'You have to fight back. Just hold her off long enough for Inuyasha to come and help.'

"Sango are you ok," Kagome's voice called from a sheltered view.

"I am fine Kagome," Sango called out in a raspy voice. "Just make sure that the demons don't overwhelm Inuyasha. I can handle this."

"You are very surprising for a human," Princess smiled. "I expected you to just accept your fate, and die, but I can see you still have some fight left in you."

'Was that really Bankotsu, or am I just imagining things,' Sango questioned herself as she switched her katana to her left hand. "Don't think that one wound is going to be enough to defeat me. I am a lot stronger then you think."

"Well then that just means I get to cut you to ribbons," Princess exclaimed as she smiled even wider. "This is going to be so fun."

"Just shut up already," Sango sneered as she rushed at Princess, who swung her larger blade at Sango. Sango was able to roll underneath of the attack, and landed a quick slash to the exposed back of Princess. Without even flinching, Princess spun around, and tried to slash Sango, who once again rolled under the attack, before backing away from the now fuming Princess.

"Nice try Slayer, but I am not your ordinary demon," Princess exclaimed as a light blue glow surrounded her body. After a few seconds, the wound on her back was completely healed.

"Damn it," Sango said as she gripped the handle of her katana a little harder. "I will just have to kill you with one blow."

Suddenly Princess began to laugh loudly at Sango's statement. "You kill me with one blow," Princess laughed even harder. "You are a riot Slayer."

"Sango back down," Inuyasha's voice called from the middle of a hoard of demons. "You are too injured to keep fighting her."

"Just worry about yourself Inuyasha," Sango yelled at the half-demon. "You deal with those demons, I will deal with her."

"Sango just fucking listen to me for once," Inuyasha yelled as she unleashed the Wind Scar, killing almost all of the demons that had been surrounding him.

"Once you finish with those demons, I will let you have a crack at her, but for now, she is mine," Sango supplied as she rushed at Princess once again. This time she tried to jump over the demon, who simply grabbed hold of Sango sash around her waist, and yanked her out of the air. Sango landed with a loud thud, causing the air to rush from her lungs.

"Those little tricks of yours won't work on me Slayer," Princess exclaimed as she planted her foot on Sango's chest before adding a little bit of pressure. The force caused Sango to yell in pain, and soon Princess lifted her foot up, only to slam it back down on Sango's midsection. "Come on Slayer scream for me! Beg for mercy!"

"No," Sango exclaimed between gasps. Before she could regain her breathe, Princess stomped on Sango's chest again, causing Sango to yell in pain again. Blood began to leak from Sango's mouth, and a sick grin spread over Princess' face.

"Does it hurt Slayer," Princess taunted as she lifted her foot off of Sango's chest, only to place it on Sango's head. Pain raced throughout Sango's entire being, causing her to close her eyes, and grit her teeth to keep from screaming out in pain. Now will you scream for me?"

Sango wanted to tell her to shut up, or something of that manner, but the pain was far to intense for Sango to bare, and soon warm tears began to leak from Sango's closed eyes. Finally Sango allowed a few whimpers of pain to escape her lips. "SANGO," Kagome yelled as she prepared to fire a sacred arrow, but was cut off by a demon. Firing the sacred arrow, Kagome purified the demon, causing it to vanish from existence. "Get the hell off of Sango, or the next arrow will be for you!"

"You talk a tough game little girl, but I could kill you before you are able to pull out your next arrow," Princess smirked.

"Damn it," Inuyasha cursed as he cut through another demon. "Get the hell off of Sango and fight me you bitch."

"You would like that wouldn't you," Princess supplied as she added more pressure to Sango's head.

"Sango just hold on," Inuyasha yelled as he ripped another demon's head off its shoulders.

"You can't save her. No one can sav...," Princess began to say, but was interrupted by a strong kick to her back.

"What the fuck is going on around here," Bankotsu's voice yelled. "I leave for a little while, and suddenly everyone forgets how to fight."

"Bankotsu," Kagome exclaimed with glee.

"What took you so long," Inuyasha spat as he ripped through another demon.

"Shut up mutt," Bankotsu hissed in anger. "After I deal with this situation, we are going to have a little chat."

"About what," Inuyasha questioned dodging the attack of another demon.

"About you being incapable of protecting a single person," Bankotsu snapped.

"Well you can worry about that after we win this battle," Inuyasha exclaimed. "I hate to say this, but I'm actually glad to see you for once."

"Yeah yeah," Bankotsu sighed. "Don't go getting all emotional on my now dog face."

"Never," Inuyasha grinned as he turned his full attention back to the remaining demons. "WIND SCAR!!!"

"Well if it isn't the little boy from last time," Princess stated as she picked herself up off the ground. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"Shut it whore," Bankotsu sneered as he bent down, and lifted Sango into his arms. "I will deal with you in a few moments, but first I need to clear the battlefield."

"Bankotsu," Sango said in a weak voice, before coughing up blood onto the mercenary's armor. "Is that really you?"

"No," Bankotsu stated. "I'm just a figment of your hyper active imagination. Now I need you to rest for a little while, so I can handle this retarded bitch."

"Be careful," Sango said before she allowed herself to drift into unconsciousness. Quickly Bankotsu walked her over to the area in which Kagome was hidden.

"Welcome back Bankotsu," Kagome exclaimed as she greeted the now frowning mercenary. "You came just in time!"

"No I didn't," Bankotsu supplied in a solemn voice. "I came way to late, and because of that, Sango got hurt. She was no match for that bitch without the Hiriakotsu, and she knew that, but still she tried to fight her because that's just what she does. Damn she is so fucking frustrating. She has no self-preservation skills whatsoever."

"She was just trying to hold her off till Inuyasha could handle the rest of those demons," Kagome said as she bowed her head in shame. "I should have helped her. I just froze up."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Bankotsu stated. "You did what you could to keep her from killing Sango just now, and that gave me enough time to save her, so you are responsible for saving her life just as much as I am."

"What's with all of the babbling over there," Princess called in a taunting voice. "Are you that scared to fight me that you need to form a plan of attack."

"SHUT UP BITCH," Bankotsu snapped as she stood up to face her. "I will be killing you soon enough."

"Bankotsu, where is your Banryuu," Kagome questioned in concern. "You can't beat her without your Banryuu."

"She is just on in the woods," Bankotsu answered while turning his head to smirk at Kagome. Finally Kagome noticed the two swords sheathed behind Bankotsu's back.

'So he has two new swords as well, but who made them,' Kagome questioned herself. "Don't you need to grab her for this fight?"

"No," Bankotsu supplied, still smirking at Kagome. "I will just call her to me." Reaching his hand out, Bankotsu began to call for Banryuu in his head. Soon the massive sword rushed past Princess, and came to a stop in Bankotsu's outstretched right hand.

"It seems you have learned a few new tricks," Princess stated as she lifted her own blade into an offensive position. "No matter. I will just break your sword in half again."

"Just try it," Bankotsu snapped as lifting the Banryuu over his head as he rushed at Princess. The two swords met in a massive eruption of power, causing Kagome to be knocked off balance by the shock wave.

"Impressive little boy," Princess snapped as she pressed against her sword, trying to knock Bankotsu out of his stance. "But you should never mess with a detachment of Naraku.."

"And you should shut the fuck up," Bankotsu sneered as he released Banryuu with his left first, and punched her with the freed hand. The blow knocked Princess back a few feet, but she was able to keep her sword lifted enough so it was still in a defensive position. "Unlike Sango, I will cheat just as much, if not more then, you."

"You little prick, you are going to pay for that," Princess yelled as she tried to slice Bankotsu, who swatted her sword away with the Banryuu before slamming his right foot into her midsection.

"Oh come on now," Bankotsu supplied. "Aren't you going to take me seriously."

"Shut up," Princess snapped as she swung her sword at the mercenary, who was able to dodge the blow, before he swung his larger sword at the Princess, who was able to duck under the attack. Quickly Princess thrust her sword at Bankotsu, who spun his body along the swords flat edge, before slamming his elbow into Princess' shocked and exposed face. Light trickles of blood began to flow from the detachment's broken nose. "You bastard, I am going to kill you!"

Bankotsu jumped away from the now fuming reincarnation of Naraku, giving her a mocking smirk. "Don't tell me that you don't want to play anymore," Bankotsu laughed as he stood tall, the Banryuu resting on his shoulder. "I haven't even begun to warm up."

"Fuck you," Princess snapped as she was about to rush at Bankotsu, only to have the Banryuu sent flying at her. The Banryuu impaled the pale skinned reincarnation, and soon pinned her to a nearby tree. Blood began to rush from the wound in her chest, and from her mouth. "Damn you." She tried pulling the massive blade out of her chest, but was unable to budge the sword.

"You idiot," Bankotsu laughed in amusement. "So tell me, was it worth it? Was it worth having a little bit of fun, compared to losing your life for it?"

"You can't kill me," Princess exclaimed. "This wound is not enough to kill me. Once you remove this sword, I will simply kill you."

"Who said I had to remove Banryuu," Bankotsu laughed again. "I will just use my new Naginata to end you." Reaching behind his back, Bankotsu pulled both swords from their sheaths. Quickly he interlocked the hilts of the swords, forming the Naginata.

"You bastard," Princess exclaimed as she struggled to pull the massive sword from her body. "I won't allow you defeat me."

"Struggle all you want, it won't save you," Bankotsu taunted. "You see, no one but me can hold onto the sword. So it is time to die. Any last words?"

"Go fuck yourself," Princess screamed as she continued to struggle against the sword.

"Are you going to just play with her, or are you going to kill her," Jakotsu snapped in Bankotsu's mind. "I want to taste some blood, and soon."

"Patience Jakotsu," Bankotsu whispered. "I am going to enjoy this." Princess still continued to struggle as Bankotsu lowered her gaze to look into her now fear-filled eyes.

"You are a true monster," Princess stated in a meek voice. The sound of her voice caused Bankotsu to laugh lightly. It was amazing to him how someone could be so confident, until they were about to die, and then they wanted to beg for mercy, and they wanted to call him the monster. This was exactly why he killed so many people. Most people would kill others without mercy, and the moment they were about to get killed, that person became a monster to them. "Stay away from me!!!"

"Go to hell," Bankotsu exclaimed as he used the new Naginata to behead the reincarnation of Naraku. Before her head could hit the ground, her head and body vanished into thin air. "We won't be hearing from her ever again."

"Wow," Kagome exclaimed as she looked at the mercenary. "Bankotsu has become so much stronger then last time he was traveling with them. Where has he been, and what did he do?"

"Damn it," Inuyasha exclaimed as he came to a rest next to Kagome. "Bankotsu has become stronger then he was before, but I feel a strange presence coming from that other weapon of his. It feels just like the other Band of Seven members."

"What do you mean," Kagome asked as she cradled Sango's unconscious form to her body.

"The swords are emanating a presence, and it feels like Jakotsu and another member of the Band of Seven," Inuyasha explained.

"Well does that mean he is going to go back to being our enemy," Kagome questioned, a look of hurt in her eyes.

"I hope not," Inuyasha supplied. "He knows a lot of our weaknesses, and with his new found powers, he would be a real problem."

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but things have been crazy. In fact, I skipped doing some homework to work on this chapter. Hopefully I will be able to put out another chapter tomorrow. If not then I'm sorry, and to all of my faithful reviewers, thank you all for being so kind, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Look for a little bit of fluff in the next chapter, but just a little bit.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Finding Common Ground**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Also, to all the Miroku fans, I am sorry, but Miroku is going to extremely out of character, and on the evil side. Please don't kill me!!!

Darkness was encompassing her being, and not just a normal darkness, this darkness seemed to drag all warmth from her body. She had experienced this feeling once before, and it was starting to become annoying to her. She was so sick of being injured like this, which meant she only had one concern at the moment, and that was to get stronger. Perhaps she would be well served to return to her village for a few weeks, and resume training in the arts of the demon slayers. While it was clear that she was strong enough to handle most demons, she would have to get even stronger if she wished to be any help against the likes of Naraku and his other incarnations.

Suddenly a warmth began to spread throughout her body. It felt as if she were being covered on one side by a warm blanket of fine silk. Forcing herself to open her eyes, Sango came face to face with Bankotsu, who was cradling her in his arms. "Well hello there," Bankotsu stated as he looked down into the shocked chocolate eyes of Sango. "So you are awake. That was surprisingly quick."

"What are you talking about," Sango chocked out. "How long have I been out this time?"

"Just a few hours," Bankotsu replied. "Kirara was beginning to become tired, so I offered to take over and carry you for a while."

A light blush crept up Sango's features, making her turn away from the smirking mercenary. "How long have you been carrying me?"

"Just a few moments," Bankotsu responded with a laugh. "Once you were in my arms, you woke up."

"Oh," was Sango's only response. Soon they both became silent, and Bankotsu continued to walk in a quick but deliberate pace. Sango found herself being lulled into a comfortable state by the consistent beating of Bankotsu's heart and his consistent breathing. It all seemed to mold into a magical melody, causing her fears and worries to melt away, leaving her with a feeling of pure peace.

"So how are you feeling," Bankotsu asked, mentally slapping himself after he asked the question. "Never mind. You just out of one hell of a fight, and you are expected to be doing just fine. Kami I'm an idiot at times."

"You can stop beating yourself up," Sango supplied in response to Bankotsu's antics. "Normally I would be fine."

"But you took on one of Naraku's strongest reincarnations," Bankotsu exclaimed. "And what's this bull shit of you not backing down when you know you are outmatched. Damn, Sango. Do you have a death wish, or did you truly believe you could beat her by yourself?"

"I figured if Inuyasha or you could do it, then I should be able to do it as well," Sango supplied in a sheepish voice.

"That is stupid logic," Bankotsu snapped, causing Sango to cringe in his arms. "You didn't even have your Hiriakotsu. If you had your Hiriakotsu, you might have been enough to defeat her, but you didn't even back down when all you had was that stupid katana."

"Well I figured I would be able to get the Hiriakotsu back during the battle," Sango replied in a meek voice again.

"Spoken like a true warrior," Bankotsu laughed, causing Sango to shake due to his loud laughter.

"I hate to be rude, but do you think you could quit shaking me," Sango asked.

"Oh sorry," Bankotsu exclaimed as he reached up to scratch his head, only to have Sango's legs to fall to the ground. Just as her legs were about to hit the ground, Bankotsu was able to catch hold of her legs. "Sorry about that as well. I just scratch my head when I get really really nervous."

"Oh my," Sango began in a taunting tone. "Are you saying that little old me, makes the great leader of the Band of Seven nervous."

"Um," Bankotsu mumbled before trying to scratch his head again, only to catch Sango's legs once more. "Sorry. Damn it, will you stop doing that to me!!!"

"It is just so funny though," Sango laughed lightly.

"Yeah but if you keep it up, I might end up dropping you," Bankotsu replied as he continued to trek behind Inuyasha and Kagome. The two were well ahead of them, leaving Bankotsu and Sango to their own thoughts, while they discussed the newest development.

"I am sure he is not going to start killing people again," Kagome stated in a confident voice. "I mean if he was planning on attacking us again, don't you think he would have done it right after he beat Princess. Why would he wait to attack us?"

"He wants to attack us when our guard is completely down," Inuyasha replied, keeping his voice down low.

"That doesn't seem like Bankotsu's style," Kagome retorted. "He normally just attacks head-on, and for the most part it is successful for him."

"Yes, but think about it Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded. "He tried that approach once against me, and he lost. I doubt he would try to fight me in a fair fight again."

"I think you are just being paranoid," Kagome supplied. "Besides, I think he has taken a strong liking to our little Sango."

"What are you talking about," Inuyasha exclaimed louder then he expected. Looking behind him, Inuyasha noticed that Bankotsu's gaze was now on them, as well as Sango's. "Yo, Sango is awake."

"Really," Kagome squealed as she turned to look back at the injured demon slayer. "Sango are you alright? Can I do anything to help you feel better? We are nearly at Kaede's village, so I can pick you some medicinal herbs."

"Calm down Kagome," Sango exclaimed. "I am as good as can be expected. I just need to rest, but thank you for your concern."

"You're welcome Sango," Kagome squealed again before wrapping her arms around Sango's frame; nearly causing Bankotsu to drop the demon slayer. "You are my best friend. I was so worried we would never get to hang out anymore."

"Relax Kagome," Sango whispered into the now sobbing girl's ear. "I am here still, and it will take a hell of a lot more then that to kill me. Now why don't you let me go so that Bankotsu can finish carrying me without dropping me."

"Oh sorry," Kagome exclaimed as she let go of Sango.

"When we get to Kaede's, you can take care of me if it is not a burden to you," Sango supplied, causing Kagome to smile happily.

"I would be glad to," Kagome replied, attempting to dry the tears in her eyes.

"Wow she is really emotional," Jakotsu's voice called in Bankotsu's head. "I really don't know what Inuyasha sees in a tramp like her."

'Knock it off Jakotsu,' Bankotsu mentally replied. 'She just cares greatly about Sango and the rest of her friends.'

"Are you included in that little group of friends," Jakotsu questioned.

'I don't know, nor do I care,' Bankotsu replied in a determined voice. 'Besides, I'm not traveling with this group for acceptance, I am only doing it to keep Sango safe.'

"Sounds like our older brother has found him a wife," Jakotsu laughed, causing Bankotsu to blush a deep crimson. The rest of the group noticed the blush, and wondered what would be making him blush.

"Bankotsu are you ok," Sango asked.

"Yeah it's nothing," Bankotsu supplied. "Just discussing something with Jakotsu."

"What are you talking about," Inuyasha snapped as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "Where is Jakotsu?"

"Oh don't worry," Bankotsu stated. "Jakotsu is still dead sort of. His soul makes up a part of the Naginata that Totosai gave me."

"Oh that makes sense," Kagome said as she looked up in thought. "So that means you can communicate with your mother as well? Right?"

"Yes I can talk with Banryuu," Bankotsu answered. "I just am not ready to call her my mother just yet. I still need to get to know her more."

'Wow,' Kagome exclaimed in her head. 'He is so distrusting of people, that he won't even acknowledge his own mother, until she can prove herself to him. I wonder what could have truly made him that way. Then again, seeing your master sentence his own daughter, who was your best friend, to death could be enough to do that.'

"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha stated as he lifted Kagome into his arms, before beginning to leap high into the trees. "Kaede's is close, and I can smell someone you are going to want to yell at."

"Put me down you idiot," Kagome yelled in Inuyasha's ear, causing the half-demon to cringe in pain. "RIGHT NOW!!!"

"I can't," Inuyasha stated. "We need to get to the village before Bankotsu and Sango."

"And why is that," Kagome snapped.

"You'll see."

It did not take long for Inuyasha and Kagome to clear the forest, and ended up in Kaede's village. Once the two made it to Kaede's hut, they could hear the voice of Miroku discussing something with the elderly priestess. "I am not fond of the relationship that Lady Sango is developing with that ruffian Bankotsu," Miroku stated.

"Well Miroku, don't you think that she deserves to be happy," Kaede replied. "If you wanted to be with her, then why couldn't you tell Inuyasha that you loved her?"

"I don't know," Miroku answered truthfully. "Hell, I don't think that I truly love her. I do care about her well being which is why I'm not fond of the mercenary."

"So you are so worried about her, that you don't want her to be happy as long as she is safe," Kaede asked. "That sounds like you are being selfish Miroku. You don't want to be tied down to her, but you don't want her to be with someone else, and of course you have a bit of a point when it comes to Bankotsu, but still, you would find a problem if anyone else showed interest in her."

"No I just don't trust the mercenary," Miroku argued. "If she were to show interest in someone else, I would not have a problem with it, but she is showing interest in a killer."

"That was his past," Kaede retorted. "People can change Miroku. Especially if they feel the threat of death, and since he has experienced death twice now, maybe he has completely changed."

"I don't buy that for a moment Lady Kaede," Miroku responded.

"Why is that," Kaede asked.

"Well he has killed over a thousand men," Miroku stated in a loud voice. "If I had done something so terrible, no one would ever forgive me. I still get yelled at for my lecherous ways, and that doesn't hurt anyone."

"It hurt Sango," Kaede added in a somber tone. "Each time you would look at another woman, or allow your hand to rover over another woman, Sango's heart was being shattered little by little, and they say it is worse to hurt your friends then a complete stranger."

"I never physically hurt Sango," Miroku sneered.

"Pain doesn't have to be physical," Kaede supplied. "In fact, one can be more damaged by mental abuse then physical."

"What is with everyone lately? Why does everyone suddenly hate me," Miroku asked in a dejected voice.

"Would you like to know why monk," Inuyasha spat as he stepped into the hut, setting Kagome on the ground. "You lead Sango on. All of those times that you told her she was the only woman that you were willing to settle down with, they ended up being just lies. Only a cold hearted bastard could do such a thing. You are no better then the enemies we have beaten, and perhaps you are worse. A wolf in sheep's clothing."

"How the hell do you know about what I said to Sango," Miroku hissed, his facing become red from anger.

"I am a fucking half-demon genius. How the hell do you think I heard," Inuyasha asked, wiggling his dog ears.

"Still," Miroku spat. "You should have kept your dog nose out of my personal business. We were supposed to be traveling mates."

"Kind of like you kept your nose out of my personal business. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about monk, I could smell you and everyone else when I was talking to Kagome," Inuyasha fired back.

"You knew we were there," Miroku hissed. "How the hell is that fair. You eavesdrop on me, and I have no clue you are there, we try to eavesdrop on you, and you get to know we are there."

"Maybe if you weren't losing your spiritual powers due to your pervert ways, then you would have sensed me," Inuyasha spat back, causing Miroku to erupt in rage. Quickly Miroku tried to strike Inuyasha with his staff, but the half-demon was able to dodge the blow, and slipped behind Miroku. As Miroku was attempting to turn around, Inuyasha kicked him through the open doorway, and out into the sunlight area in front of Kaede's hut. "I'm going to teach you some manners monk."

"Come on mutt," Miroku snapped. "I have been wanting to get rid of you for a while, and now you have given me a reason."

"You don't honestly believe you can defeat me do you," Inuyasha asked as he cracked his knuckles. Crouching into a ready stance, Inuyasha prepared to dodge any attack Miroku might use, and respond in kind.

"Guys knock it off," Kagome shouted from inside Kaede's hut. "You must stop this right now. We can't be fighting amongst ourselves."

"Stay out of this Kagome," Inuyasha supplied in a calm voice. "Miroku has had this coming for a while now."

"Oh and why is that Inuyasha," Miroku asked as he spun his staff in his hands.

"Because I have been able to smell the scent of all those village maidens," Inuyasha sneered. "Each time we would go to a new village, you would wait until you thought we were all asleep, and then you would sneak off into the night. The next morning the scent of a female's love stink would be oozing from you. I could not tell Sango, because I knew it would break her heart, but now the cat's out of the bag."

Following Inuyasha's eyes, Miroku turned around to see a wounded and now angry Sango being cradled in Bankotsu's arms. "Is that all true Miroku," Sango asked as she glared at the now frozen Miroku. "Did you really cheat on me?"

"I...I....," Miroku began, but could not come up with the words.

"You know what," Sango snapped. "It doesn't matter to me anymore. I won't allow you or anyone else to hurt me anymore."

"Sango...I never meant to hurt you," Miroku said in a somber voice. "At first, I wanted to be with you, but you wouldn't let me in. Even after we agreed to get married, you would not let me in. That was when I realized I did not want to spend the rest of my life with someone who would never trust me, nor did I want to spend my life with someone who would never truly appreciate me."

"Miroku, you act as if it is easy to let someone into your heart. You knew that I witnessed my people slaughtered by one of their own, due to Naraku's manipulation," Sango yelled in anger. "You knew I had a hard time trusting people, and the fact that I even allowed you to see me when I was most vulnerable should have been enough to tell you that I did trust you. I trusted you more then I was ever willing to allow myself to trust anyone ever again. I knew I should have never opened heart to you, but something about your charming smile, and your smooth words lured me in, and through all of our trails and tribulations, you were always by my side, along with Inuyasha and Kagome."

"You are right," Miroku supplied. "I was always by your side, and yet you couldn't even trust me enough to let me into your heart. You shut me out. You forced me to seek other women. This is your fault as well as mine. If you had just let me in, none of this would have happened. If you would have allowed me to take care of you, and not acted as if you needed anyone's help, then we would not be having this conversation."

"Perhaps you are right, but the fact remains that you betrayed my trust, and you are the one who abandoned me in my time of greatest need," Sango snapped. "For that, I can never forgive you Miroku. I want nothing to do with you from this point on."

"As if I am supposed to care," Miroku hissed in anger. "I figured things would not work out with you. You are far to stubborn for your own damn good, and it will be the death of you."

"Maybe so, but at least I won't have to put up with your lecherous ways," Sango snapped back. "I hope you find happiness Miroku. I really do."

"Same to you, but I doubt you would know what true happiness was if it smacked you in the face," Miroku responded before turning to leave. "Also, mercenary, should we ever cross paths again, I shall end your existence on this Earth once and for all."

"Is that so," Bankotsu asked as he clutched Sango tighter to his chest. He was using her as an excuse to keep from bashing Miroku's face in, but sadly it was not working as well as he wanted it to. The urge to punch out the now smirking monk was beginning to become to much for his already low self-control. 'Damn it! If I just set her down gently, and punch him, I'm sure no one else will care.'

"Bankotsu," Sango said in a low voice so only the two of them and Inuyasha could hear them. "Please don't fight with Miroku right now. He is not worth it, and I don't feel like watching anymore bloodshed for a while."

"Fine," Bankotsu supplied in the same low voice. "I won't harm him, but remember, I am only doing it because you asked me."

"I know, and thank you," Sango replied as she tried to snuggle closer to Bankotsu well defined chest. 'Please just leave already Miroku.'

Taking the silence as his cue, Miroku turned and departed from the groups sight. 'I shall get my revenge on that damned mercenary if it is the last thing I do,' Miroku yelled to himself as he walked in the direction of his old temple.

'I guess Bankotsu is not all that bad after all,' Inuyasha exclaimed to himself as he watched Bankotsu carry Sango's form into Kaede's hut to receive treatment for her wounds. 'He truly must have changed.'

"What are you thinking about Inuyasha," Kagome asked as she looked into Inuyasha's thoughtful face.

"Nothing Kagome," Inuyasha stated. "Nothing at all."

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but I have had this chapter done for about a week, but I have not had Internet for the past three weeks or so. That is the reason why this chapter has took so long to be posted, that and I have a dinosaur for a computer, and I don't have a USB Port, so I could not take my works to another computer and post them on that computer. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and to my faithful reviewers, thank you all so much!!!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Warrior Bonds**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

It had been nearly three days since the confrontation with Miroku, and Inuyasha and the gang were getting back to normal, well as normal as it could be after the events of the last few weeks. It had been weird for Inuyasha to wake up each morning, and seeing the face of one of his toughest enemies, Bankotsu. Of course the two would nearly come to blows, but with their similar personalities, that was to be expected.

Stretching is still slumbering muscles and limbs, Inuyasha's attention was drawn to the sight of Sango sleeping with her head on Bankotsu's shoulder. In fact Bankotsu was sleeping as well, and his arm was firmly wrapped around Sango's waist holding her close to his body. 'Well those two are becoming quite affectionate,' Inuyasha stated in his head as he shook the grogginess from his head. 'I guess it is time to get some training in before the day gets going in earnest.'

"Leaving so soon Inuyasha," Bankotsu's calm voice called, startling the half-demon.

"I am going to get some exercise before the day gets stupid," Inuyasha supplied in a rather irritated voice. He hated when he had to explain his actions to anyone, and even more so when he had to explain them to the former mercenary, who seemed to catch onto everything he was planning. "As if it were any of your business."

"Well what if I want to make it my business," Bankotsu snapped, as he wiggled his way from under the still sleeping Sango. "What if I want to go and work out with you?"

"Do you think you would be able to handle it," Inuyasha questioned with a smirk.

"Don't think you will ever be able to out work me half-demon," Bankotsu snapped. "How do you think I became this strong in the first place?"

"Not going into that," Inuyasha supplied with a laugh. Quickly Inuyasha exited the hut, and an angry Bankotsu raced after him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean half-breed," Bankotsu yelled as she chased the speedy half-demon.

"What was that," Kagome asked as she was awoken by Bankotsu's shout.

"I think it was the boys getting into another fight," Sango supplied in a sleepy voice. "I say just let them fight it out this time, and we can heal them later."

"What if there is nothing to heal," Kagome asked as she scrambled to her feet.

"Don't worry," Sango supplied as she sat up slowly, nursing her injuries from their previous battle against Princess. "I am sure they will just do enough damage to have fun. Besides, they are more bark then bite when it comes to fighting each other."

"If you say so," Kagome supplied as she looked over the injured demon slayer. "Since the boys are not here, do you want me to take look at those wounds?"

"If you would please," Sango replied in gratitude.

* * *

"It seems my little brother has gone soft on me," the cloaked Hakai supplied as he watch Bankotsu leave the small hut. "All because of some woman. Pathetic! He was supposed to be the one to bring fame and fortune to our family name. What a disgrace!!!"

"Jealously doesn't become you," a feminine voice called from behind the cloaked warrior. "To think, you are an Immortal, and yet you are jealous of your younger brother."

"Who are you," Hakai questioned without turning to face the wind demoness.

"The name is Kagura, and I have been sent by Naraku," Kagura replied as she lifted her fan to cover her face. "My Lord wishes for you to join sides with him to take out your little brother, and his new friends."

"I don't need anyone's help to defeat my little brother," Hakai snapped as he turned to face the wind demoness. "In fact, I could attack him right now, and crush him like the insect he is."

"Then why don't you," Naraku's voice echoed.

"Who said that," Hakai asked as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"You may call me Naraku," the half-demon supplied as he materialized right in front of Hakai. "I am looking to gather the shards of the Shikon Jewel, and I believe that if you were to help me, I would be able to do that without fail."

"And why should I help you," Hakai questioned as he inspected the half-demon. "Even if I don't help you, I could rid myself of my disgusting little brother in a heart beat, so what incentive do I have for helping you."

"I could give you the one thing you have been searching for," Naraku supplied in a low voice. "I can give you the love that you were denied. I can cause any women on the face of world to fall in love with you."

"I can have any women I want right now," Hakai snorted. "I don't need your help in that department."

"Of course you can fuck or rape any woman that catches your eye, but can you find that one person who will spend the rest of their life with you. So far you haven't, and I doubt that you will be able to without my help," Naraku supplied as he slid away from a now fuming Hakai.

"I am guessing you have a death wish, or you just don't know how to keep that big mouth of yours shut," Hakai hissed as he pulled the Soukatsui from behind his back.

"I have no fight with you my young friend," Naraku supplied in an apologetic voice. "But I know how you feel. You want so deserately to be loved by someone, just loved enough for them to call out to you when you are in pain, for them to care what happens to you."

"Since you know so much about my wants and needs, then tell me what do I want more then anything in this world," Hakai questioned as he turned away from the now grinning half-demon.

"You want to be better then your brother. You want to be so much better that the world will completely forget about his name," Naraku stated in a pleased tone. "You want to take everything he has from him, including the woman by his side. She is beautiful is she not?"

"If you are so high on her, then why don't you just go and claim her," Hakai spat.

"I do not wish to claim her, but I know there is a part of you that wishes to claim her as your woman, if only to upset your brother even more," Naraku supplied with a light chuckle. "Imagine how pissed your brother would be if you took away his demon slayer."

"A demon slayer," Hakai asked himself. "I thought that all of the demon slayers were dead. Hell I heard you were the one responsible for killing them all."

"That is true, but she escaped," Naraku replied. "Then I tried to use her to kill Inuyasha, but he was able to defeat her without killing her."

"Why do you want this Inuyasha dead so badly," Hakai asked. "I have fought him, and I don't see him as much of a threat."

"Inuyasha is able to be defeated, but he never seems to die," Naraku replied in a angry tone. "And no matter what I throw at him, he seems to come out of it alive. It is just sickening. In fact, I believe that he can't be killed."

"Please," Hakai laughed. "He can be killed, you just suck at killing people I take it. I could kill him with ease."

"You talk a big game, but you have yet to back any of it up," Naraku stated, only to be grabbed around the throat by the now seething Hakai.

"I would watch that big mouth of yours, that is if you enjoy living," Hakai threatened with malice laced words. "It would be quite ease for me to kill you, then go and handle my business with my brother and his friends."

"I am sorry," Naraku exclaimed in between gasps for air. "I was just trying to..."

"You figured that you would be able to make me fight this Inuyasha for you if you attacked my pride," Hakai hissed. "Remember this half-breed, I am not so easily tricked. That idiotic shit might have worked on my stupid brother, but I am far different."

"My apologies," Naraku exclaimed as he inhaled deeply. "Now as for my brother, I think I will go pay him and this Inuyasha a visit."

"Does that mean you will help me defeat Inuyasha," Naraku asked with a bit of glee behind his voice.

"I will think about it," Hakai supplied before he started running in the direction that Bankotsu and Inuyasha had taken off to.

'I have never seen Naraku so frightened in my life,' Kagura exclaimed in her mind. 'This guy must be extremely powerful if Naraku was so scared that he apologized.' Suddenly Kagura was brought out of her thoughts by Naraku's light laughter. "What is so funny?"

"That was nearly as ease as when I dealt with Bankotsu," Naraku replied with a smile crossing his firm lips. "Those two are complete idiots, so easily manipulated. All I had to do was act as if I feared him, and he became putty in my hands."

"You are truly terrible," Kagura exclaimed as she prepared to leave the monster's presence.

"I know that," Naraku replied with a sick smile.

* * *

"You know Bankotsu, you are no match for me without the Banryuu," Inuyasha exclaimed as he dodged another well aimed fist.

"Shut up and concentrate," Bankotsu snapped as he swept Inuyasha's legs out from under him. "That is your fucking problem. All you ever do is talk. That is part of the reason why my brothers and I were able to cause you so much trouble."

"What are you talking about," Inuyasha hissed as he got back to his feet. "We ended up beating you and your brothers."

"Barely," Bankotsu snapped. "If you wouldn't have ran your mouth so much during the fight, you would have noticed things, such as Jakotsu's weapon can only attack twice before he had to bring it back. If you would have paid attention, you would have been able to block his second attack, and then counterattack when he was most vulnerable."

"Don't you get it yet Bankotsu," Inuyasha snapped back. "I am not like you. I am not a cold blooded killing machine. I only kill when it is necessary."

"And protecting your friends is not necessary," Bankotsu shouted. "Do you know what we could have, no what we would have done if we would have beaten you. For one thing, that little priestess wouldn't have been so damn pure, I can give you that. Not after we were done having our fun with her, and the demon slayer, she would have been amusement. Plain and simple, she would have kept us aroused due to her combative nature. Of course, she would end up dead, same as the little priestess, but of course you never thought about that. Don't tell me that you truly believed there was some good in our group."

"Then why are you helping us now," Inuyasha questioned.

"Because you can help me achieve what I want more then life itself," Bankotsu replied. "I want to kill that bastard Naraku for using me. No one gets away with that, and I mean no one."

"Who are you trying to convince," Inuyasha supplied. "Is it me, or is it yourself? I think you are saying that because you don't want anyone to know you care about Sango."

"Shut up Inuyasha," Bankotsu snapped. "That has nothing to do with you, and you will do well to remember that."

"You are an idiot," Inuyasha sighed. "Sango is one of my best friends, and so that makes it my business. I have seen her heart broken by that idiot monk enough times to make me sick. Hell I never even knew what she saw in him, and I will be damned if I allow you or anyone else to hurt her ever again."

"Don't compare me to the monk," Bankotsu sneered. "We are nothing alike, and if you ever make another comparison like that, I will rip your throat out myself."

"I would love to see you try," Inuyasha stated as he cracked his knuckles, and exposing his claws to the mercenary.

"You should be careful what you wish for," Bankotsu said as a smile spread over his lips. "Let me know when you are ready."

"I was born ready," Inuyasha spat as he charged forward.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know this chapter is terrible, and I know that it leaves a lot to be desired considering I have not updated in forever. I am really truly sorry for that, but I have hit a brick wall of sorts. I am trying to bring Sango and Bankotsu closer, but it just seems cheesy to me. If anyone has any thoughts on how to help, I would love to hear them. Once again, I am sorry for the terrible chapter. This is definitely one of my worst chapters ever. For that I am sorry. I understand if you are all to angry to review this chapter, and if you want, feel free to flame the hell out of me. I know I deserve it.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Family Reunion**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

The dark blue eyes watched, from the makeshift shelter in the forest, as Inuyasha and Bankotsu locked themselves in a small duel. Both men moved with such grace and speed, that most of their movements would look like blurred motion to the normal human eyes. Of course, there was nothing normal about Hakai, and he was able to see both of their movements as if they were moving in slow motion.

"I am going to enjoy killing you Bankotsu," Hakai supplied as he prepared to jump from the cover of the forest, but something stopped him. It was as if his body would not follow his commands. Looking down, Hakai saw the blade of Soukatsui pulsing a vibrant crimson. "You dare stop me from completing my mission? I killed you, and now you must serve me."

'My son, this is not how it should end,' Soukatsui's deep voice boomed in Hakai's mind. 'You say you want to be remembered forever, and yet you have done nothing to be remembered for. Now you wish to kill the one person who could give you the recognition you want, with no one around to witness it?'

"And what would you have me do father," Hakai questioned.

'I would have you wait to kill him until you are in the presence of an Emperor,' Soukatsui supplied as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

"And why should I wait," Hakai continued to press the pulsating sword.

'You are more then strong enough to beat your brother right now, and I am almost certain you would be able to kill his half-demon friend with minimal trouble, but there would be none to tell the story of how you defeated the feared leader of the Band of Seven,' Soukatsui answered with his voice dripping with excitement.

"I will fight him now, but I will not kill him," Hakai snorted in a determined voice.

'And what happens if he upsets you enough to make you kill him,' Soukatsui asked in a wise voice.

"I will just have to use some will power then," Hakai's reply came causing a laugh to echo in his head. "What are you laughing about old man?"

'Son, you are a great warrior, but you do not have enough will power to fight with a person, and not kill them,' Soukatsui responded with laughter lacing his words.

"I guess I must show you how much will power I have old man," Hakai snorted as pointed the edge of Soukatsui at the fighting men. "Tiger Lightening Cannon!!!"

* * *

Inuyasha was slowly gaining the upper hand in the battle, but Bankotsu refused to lose. Remembering a move that had won him many fights, Bankotsu waited for Inuyasha to throw a punch, just as Inuyasha threw the punch, Bankotsu did a complete split, and grabbed hold of the half-demon's leg with his arms, before spinning his body, to allow his legs to wrap around Inuyasha, causing Inuyasha to fall face first into the ground.

"Give up Inuyasha or I will snap your leg in half," Bankotsu called. As Bankotsu prepared to put pressure on Inuyasha's leg, he was surprised to find Inuyasha's leg was no longer within his grasp. "What? How did you do that?"

"I am a half-demon dumb ass," Inuyasha huffed. "I am much faster then a mere human, even if you are a super human."

"Super human," Bankotsu asked as he got back to his feet. "What the fuck are you talking about baka?"

"You are stronger then most humans, so you are a super human," Inuyasha replied as he wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead.

"I think you need to quit reading those funny looking scrolls that Kagome brings from her time," Bankotsu supplied as he began to stretch again. "One more round before we go back to Kaede's?"

"If you think you can handle it," Inuyasha hissed as he clenched his claws.

"Of course I can," Bankotsu supplied as he charged at the surprised half-demon. Quickly Bankotsu threw a weak punch at Inuyasha's face, but quickly slid to his knees, and tried to kick Inuyasha's feet out from under him, but Inuyasha was able to jump over Bankotsu, and kicked the rising mercenary in the back. Bankotsu rolled forward, and quickly spun on his heel, and rushed at Inuyasha again.

This time Bankotsu threw a punch as hard as he could, but followed it up with a swift kick aimed at Inuyasha's head. Just as Bankotsu had predicted, Inuyasha was able to block the punch, but was not able to calculate the speed of Bankotsu's kick, and Bankotsu landed his kick on the side of Inuyasha's skull.

Inuyasha was stunned for a brief moment, but was able to regain his composure enough to block a barrage of punches and kicks aimed in his direction. It was amazing the speed and power behind Bankotsu's attacks. It was as if he was not even thinking about the attacks he was throwing, and yet, Inuyasha could tell that each attack was well thought out due to the lack of openings each attack had. Normally, Inuyasha would be able to tell where the next attack would come from, but Bankotsu's attacks seemed to come at random, and from very difficult angles.

Soon another kick slipped through Inuyasha's defenses, and landed on the half-demon's ribs. Almost on instinct, Inuyasha slammed his arm downward trapping Bankotsu's leg. Seeing Inuyasha drop his left arm, Bankotsu threw a wickedly strong right punch to Inuyasha's face, which caused the half-demon to stumble backwards, however, Inuyasha kept hold of Bankotsu's leg, and as Inuyasha stumbled back, Bankotsu was pulled forward, and the young mercenary was unable to keep his balance.

"Nice try," Inuyasha supplied as he finally released Bankotsu's leg.

"This round is not over yet," Bankotsu snapped. Bankotsu quickly got up to his feet, and prepared to punch Inuyasha, but stopped when he saw Inuyasha's body go completely stiff. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I smell your brother," Inuyasha hissed as he crouched onto all fours, and prepared to rush into the forest. Before he could move towards the forest, the Tiger Lightening Cannon came rushing at both Inuyasha and Bankotsu. "Damn it!!!"

As the blast got close enough, Inuyasha pushed Bankotsu as hard as he could, causing Bankotsu to land out of harms way, and Inuyasha then turned his back to the blast, and allowed it to hit him square in the back. "What the fuck was that for Inuyasha," Bankotsu yelled in both anger and surprise. "You idiot, you better not be too injured, or I am going to kick your ass even worse."

"I am fine, just get out of here, and make sure that the girls are safe," Inuyasha hissed in pain.

"No you go," Bankotsu supplied. "He is my brother, which makes him my problem. You go and make sure nothing happens to the girls."

"I have a better idea," Hakai's voice called, snapping both men from their previous argument. "How about I go kill them, and then come back and finish the job with you two?"

"Fuck you," Bankotsu spat. "Only a coward would go after an injured female warrior, and then go after a priestess."

"Oh brother don't you dare try to lecture me," Hakai supplied as he came to stand a few yards away from both Inuyasha and Bankotsu. "Let's not forget who was the one killing anyone for simple money."

"What do you kill for then brother," Bankotsu asked as he tried to stall the now smirking Hakai.

"I kill for power," Hakai replied. "Once I have killed enough people, I shall become the most feared entity on this planet."

"What an idiot," Bankotsu sneered. "You actually think that being feared means you have power. I guess you will have to learn the same lesson I did."

"And what lesson is that brother," Hakai asked as he spun Soukatsui by the hilt.

"The lesson that no matter how feared you may become, it doesn't mean you have true power," Bankotsu replied. "You forget, I was the most feared human on this planet, and in most cases, I still am, but that didn't mean shit when I fought against Inuyasha."

"That was your first problem," Hakai hissed. "You were the most feared human. I shall become like a god, and rule with an iron fist."

"Don't think so highly of yourself," Bankotsu snapped. "What type of god would get his ass beat in hand to hand combat with his little brother?"

"I sense a challenge," Hakai stated. "Well little brother, I accept your challenge, but I want to make it more interesting."

"How so," Bankotsu asked, becoming weary of the now smirking Hakai.

"When I win, I get your woman, the demon slayer," Hakai supplied.

"Never," Bankotsu hissed. "Sango is not some bartering chip you bastard."

"What is wrong little brother," Hakai asked. "I thought you would be confident enough in your skills to defeat me."

"This is all just a game to you isn't it," Bankotsu questioned. "You sick bastard. I have had enough of you."

"Of come now Bankotsu. Are you not enjoying our little family reunion," Hakai asked in a sarcastic tone. "I thought you would be enjoying yourself just as much as me."

"Well you thought wrong," Bankotsu snapped. "Your presence annoys me to no end."

"Then do something about it," Hakai exclaimed as he sheathed Soukatsui behind his back. "I am right here. What are you waiting for Bankotsu? Oh I get it. You are waiting for the half-demon to regain his composure, so that he will get away and save the girls."

'This bastard is good,' Bankotsu supplied. "No I am just waiting for you to finish running your big mouth."

"Come now brother," Hakai stated. "Shut my mouth for me!"

"With pleasure," Bankotsu exclaimed as he charged at Hakai, who was simply crouched into a defensive stance. Hakai was waiting for Bankotsu to pull back, and throw a punch, but Bankotsu never stopped running, and rammed his body into Hakai's, causing both men to tumble to the ground. After rolling around for a few moments, Hakai was able to push Bankotsu off of him, and lifted his legs into the air, before kicking them forward, causing his body to follow. Bankotsu also kicked up, and both men began to throw lightening quick punches and kicks at each other. Neither man seemed to be getting the upper hand.

Seeing the two brothers locked in a struggle, Inuyasha got to his feet, and ran towards Kaede's hut. 'You better kill him Bankotsu, or I will do it the next time I see him,' Inuyasha exclaimed in his mind.

"Looks as if your backup has left you behind," Hakai stated as he jumped away from one of Bankotsu's swift kicks.

"I don't need any backup to beat you," Bankotsu stated as he allowed his breathing to return to normal.

"Oh I am going to enjoy beating the cocky attitude out of you," Hakai hissed as he dropped into another defensive stance. Without replying, Bankotsu launched another barrage of punches and kicks at the Immortal, only to have them blocked or dodged. Soon it was Hakai's turn to take the offensive, but Hakai was just as unsuccessful as Bankotsu. "I am impressed Bankotsu. You really are as dangerous a fighter as everyone claims."

"And you are just as annoying when you are fighting as when you are simply talking," Bankotsu retorted.

"You are going to pay for that," Hakai hissed.

"No I won't," Bankotsu supplied in a confident tone. "You are not as good as you thought you were, which is why you are not trying to keep the fight constantly moving. You stop and do all of this useless talking, because you have no clue what I am going to do next, so you stop to catch your breath and allow your mind to process the battle. Unfortunately for you, your brain keeps telling you that you are losing this battle. Even though you have not been hit with a single blow, you have been lucky enough to block my attacks, or dodge them by the slimmest of margins. Well your luck is going to run out, because I am sick of hearing your voice, and I am not going to allow you to take anymore of these little breaks."

"Is that so," Hakai asked as he lifted an eyebrow to peer at Bankotsu. Before he could respond further, Bankotsu was on the attack again. This time the punches and kicks came at a much faster rate, leaving Hakai no room to breathe. Soon blows began to land on Hakai's face and midsection. Just as Hakai was preparing to throw an offensive attack, Bankotsu's knee came flying forward before landing squarely in Hakai's gut. The blow caused the Immortal Warrior to double over in pain, and grasp for breathe. As Hakai tried to pull his upper body back into an upright position, the point of Bankotsu's elbow connected with the back of Hakai's head.

Hakai rolled onto his back just in time to block Bankotsu's foot, which had been aimed for his face. Hakai quickly twisted Bankotsu's foot, causing Bankotsu to fall to the ground. Both warriors were quick to their feet, and each began to exchange punches and kicks at a rapid rate, with Bankotsu again getting the best of Hakai.

Finally, Bankotsu landed a strong spinning back kick to Hakai's chest, causing him to stumble backwards, out of breath. "Would you like to know why you can't beat me in hand-to-hand combat brother," Bankotsu asked as he glared at a stunned Hakai. "It is simple really. I am more instinctive then you are. Not to mention, my mind is far sharper then yours."

"That is a lie," Hakai snapped as he rushed at Bankotsu, only to be tripped by one of Bankotsu's spinning low kicks. "DAMN YOU!!!"

"You are so easily provoked into making a rash decision," Bankotsu supplied in a lecturing tone. "Your mind thinks only of hurting me, that you are blind to my attacks. That is why you are once again on the ground with me looking over you."

"SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!!" Hakai jumped back to his feet, and tried to attack Bankotsu, but the mercenary leader was ready for the attack, and dodged the blow. As Hakai's fist rushed past his face, Bankotsu threw a punch of his own, which found Hakai's midsection. Quickly, Bankotsu pulled his fist from Hakai's midsection, and grabbed his older brother around the neck with both of his arms. Hakai struggled as best he could, but was soon caught in a rear-naked choke.

"You lose brother," Bankotsu whispered into Hakai's ear.

Hakai felt himself become lightheaded from the lack of air, and in a moment of desperation, Hakai called for the Soukatsui with his mind. 'I need you to pierce him in the ribs right now,' Hakai's mental voice yelled to Soukatsui. Instantly, the sword left its' sheath, and buried itself in Bankotsu's side. As the sword went deeper into the mercenary, blood squirted from the wound, which soaked the ground in the crimson liquid.

Bankotsu was forced to let go of the choke hold, and pull the blade from his side. "You cheating bastard," Bankotsu hissed as he dropped the blade to the ground.

"Sorry Bankotsu, but even you know that it is win by any means necessary," Hakai said as he picked up the Soukatsui. "Now say goodbye little brother." Hakai placed the blade at Bankotsu's neck, and pulled it back. "You shall be missed, but don't worry. I shall take good care of the demon hunter. Make a true woman out of her."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but things have been crazy in my life. I hope this chapter is good enough to forgive the long delay, but school and work has been crazy. Well that is enough about my ramblings. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and you can expect another chapter very soon, I hope.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Sibling Rivalry**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

As Hakai swung the blade at Bankotsu, the former leader of the Band of Seven, ducked his head, and allowed the sword to swing over his head. Bankotsu quickly grabbed hold of Hakai's wrists, and forced the Immortal Warrior backwards. Hakai quickly recovered his footing, but Bankotsu was able to kick Hakai's legs out from under him. As Hakai landed on the ground, Bankotsu placed a foot on Hakai's hand, pinning the Immortal's sword to the ground.

"You are going to regret what you said about Sango, you bastard," Bankotsu snapped as he grabbed hold of the Soukatsui, and pointed it down at Hakai. Bankotsu lifted the blade to strike Hakai, but suddenly lightening began to ravage Bankotsu's body, forcing him to release Hakai. As Hakai stood up, he landed a violent kick to Bankotsu's exposed body.

"Oh little brother, who stupid of you to think that you could kill me with my own sword," Hakai said in a cold tone. "I am in complete control of Soukatsui."

Bankotsu released the sword, which flew to Hakai's waiting hands. "You are a coward. You could not beat me in a fight, and so you have to resort to tricks to win," Bankotsu hissed as he dropped to a knee. Slowly he began to focus on Banryuu, but his focus was broken as a sacred arrow rushed at Hakai, who turned just in time to deflect the arrow with Soukatsui.

"An Immortal should act with far more class then you are showing," Kikyo said as she glared at Hakai, who was gazing in her direction. "You should leave before I use my powers to purify you sullied soul."

Hakai smirked as he turned his head to Bankotsu. "Saved by a woman yet again little brother," Hakai said before a ki blast left his hand, and slammed into Bankotsu. Kikyo quickly fired a sacred arrow, but Hakai caught the arrow with his bare hand, and broke it in half. "You should consider yourself lucky priestess. I am not going to kill you or my pathetic little brother, but Naraku might." As Hakai finished his statement, Naraku appeared behind Kikyo with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Finally I get to end your miserable existence with my own hands," Naraku snarled as tentacle like roots appeared from his body. Kikyo attempted to avoid the appendages, but there were far too many for her to get away, and she ended up being caught by a group of the roots. "Oh how I have longed for this day."

"No you don't," Inuyasha exclaimed as he rushed from the woods with the Tetsusaiga in his hands. Followed behind him was Kagome, who sent a sacred arrow directly at Naraku. Naraku dropped Kikyo, but was to slow to dodge the well placed sacred arrow. The arrow struck Naraku right in the chest, causing the majority of his body to be purified.

"You are really beginning to annoy me," Naraku hissed as his head floated in the air. "I look forward to the day that I kill you Inuyasha. I am going to enjoy torturing your little Kagome."

"I will never let you get your filthy hands on Kagome, or Kikyo for that matter," Inuyasha snapped as he aimed the Tetsusaiga at Naraku.

"Inuyasha, Bankotsu seems to be injured," Kagome exclaimed as she rushed to Bankotsu's side. However, Bankotsu began to pull himself up off the ground.

"I am fine," Bankotsu said as he got to his feet, giving Naraku his deepest glare. "You bastard. I am going to kill you and Hakai."

"Such tough talk from someone who was just on his knees at the Immortal's mercy," Naraku supplied in a mocking voice. With that, Naraku's head was shot with a sacred arrow from Kikyo. "This battle is not over by a long shot." Naraku's voice seemed to surround them all.

* * *

"I should have just killed him right then and there," Hakai snapped as he put his hand through a tree. "I could have just chopped his head off, and I would not have had to deal with that smug fucking look of his ever again."

"And yet you didn't," Naraku said as he appeared in front of Hakai with a fresh body. "I do not think you really want to kill him as much as you say you do."

"You do not know me," Hakai snarled as he grabbed Naraku by the throat, and began to squeeze. Naraku laughed despite the grip that Hakai had on him. "What is so funny to you?"

"It is just that you really believe that you can kill me so easily. This body I am in right now is just a shell. You can cut it to pieces or anything else that you may desire, but it will not stop me from existing. I truly am Immortal," Naraku explained as he turned into a miasma. "I should have known better then to expect the likes of you to be able to back up what he boosts."

Hakai growled low in his throat as a deep wind began to surround him, forcing the miasma to disappear. "You should be more careful who it is that you talk to Naraku. You may be able to regenerate limbs and other body parts, but when I get hold of your heart, I will be sure to crush it in my hand. Then let us see just how Immortal you are," Hakai sneered low in his throat.

"I have taken steps to make sure no one can find my heart," Naraku's voice called in a faded tone.

"Cowards will always try to hide, but not even you can hide forever," Hakai said as he gazed up into the sky.

"Speaking of a coward," a voice called from behind Hakai. "I see you have yet to accomplish your mission to kill your little brother. " The voice belonged to a man with shoulder length black hair, and dull blue eyes. The man wore a robe of fine silk, and a pair of leather sandals. "How long has it been Hakai Senshi? Maybe fifty years?"

"Hogosha Tamashi. I thought I had killed along with the other Immortals," Hakai supplied as he gazed at the other Immortal. "Should I finish what I started?"

"No Hakai. I simply came here to deliver a warning to you. Those who we defeat many years ago are coming back Hakai, and when they do, they will destroy everything," Hogosha said before disappearing back into the forest.

* * *

"Damn it woman, will you stop fusing over me," Bankotsu exclaimed as he tried to keep a concerned Kagome from ripping his top off, to heal his minor wound.

"I can't help it," Kagome supplied. "I just want to put some save on that wound so that it will heal quickly."

"And I am telling you that I do not need you to put anything on my wound. It is just a minor scratch at best," Bankotsu supplied as he continued to struggle from the surprisingly strong priestess. "Why are you being so damn nice to me!?"

"I am being nice because you are my friend you idiot," Kagome exclaimed before punching his arm. "And do not call me woman. I have a name, and you better start using it."

"Ok, ok," Bankotsu exclaimed as he rubbed his arm. "You don't have to be so damn violent about it."

"Well if you will stay put for a few moments, I will be able to put this save on the wound, and you can go play with the village kids or something," Kagome supplied in a mocking voice.

"And now you are treating me like a child. Damn it all to HELL! I am not a child," Bankotsu yelled, earning him a wack on the head from Kagome.

"Then stop acting like one," Kagome exclaimed. Bankotsu grumbled under his breathe as Sango laughed lightly at him.

"I suppose you find this humorous," Bankotsu said in a very dry tone.

"Well now that you mention it, I find it funny when she treats Inuyasha the same way," Sango stated, earning a huff from both Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

"Well I am not dog boy," Bankotsu supplied as he felt the cold save touch his tender flesh. "Damn it wom... I mean Kagome, that is really cold!"

"Yes, but it will help you heal, and it will keep away any infection that might try to attack you," Kagome said, rather pleased with herself. "Besides, you are a big boy. You should be able to handle a little cold. Would you like something to eat?"

"Why are you being so nice to me," Bankotsu asked.

"Well, you are one of my friends, and I always try to be nice to my friends," Kagome supplied as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"With friends like her, who needs enemies," Inuyasha blurted out.

"SIT BOY," Kagome called out, causing Inuyasha's face to slam into the dirt.

"Damn it Kagome, that really hurt," Inuyasha called out.

"Serves you right you jerk," Kagome exclaimed as she headed out of the hut, and began to make her way to the Bone Eater's Well.

"And just where do you think you are going woman," Inuyasha exclaimed as he followed after Kagome.

"I am going home for a few days. I have a big test coming up, and I need to study for it, and just because I allowed Bankotsu to get away with calling me woman, does not mean you should think that you are going to be getting away with it," Kagome replied. "SIT BOY!"

Once again Inuyasha was slammed face first into the ground. "OW! Damn it Kagome, when are you going to take these damn beads off of me," Inuyasha asked in pain.

"When you learn to stop being such a jerk," Kagome supplied.

"Are they always like that," Bankotsu questioned as he watched the two arguing the entire way to the forest.

"When they aren't fighting like that, it normally means something is really wrong," Sango stated with a light smile. "So would you like some food?"

"Actually now that we are alone, I was hoping we could talk some," Bankotsu said as he gazed deep into Sango's chocolate eyes.

* * *

A/N: Well I am back! I know it has been a long time, but I finally got off my lazy bum, and decided to start writing again. To be honest, it feels weird writing again, but I am hoping that you will all review, and tell me how you like the new chapter. I know it might not be what you expected after such a long lay off, but I promise I will put out another chapter as soon as I can, maybe tomorrow if my sister lets me use her labtop again. Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and look forward for more in the future. Will Bankotsu tell Sango that he loves her, and who is coming back? Find out in the next chapter of A Reason to Live, A Long Talk.


End file.
